Path of Destiny (Rewrite)
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: The Hylian Royal family is dead. In their place is Ganondorf who rules Hyrule with an iron fist. He will do anything to secure his rule, including destroying innocent lives. However, hope lies in the form of a young man with great bravery, and a young woman with unknown origins. They both have destiny tied to a legend. One that could bring an end to Ganondorf's tyrannical reign.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I'm only going to say this once,** **I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

 _This is a story... A simple story, really. About heroism, faith, and love._

 _About the ultimate battle between good and evil. About how light can shine even the most darkest places._

 _About a boy and a girl who were both tied by destiny._

 _They both got swept into a war they didn't knew even existed. A war against a force so dark, it tried to black out the sun._

 _Alongside them were survivors, true warriors, and whom the enemy considered traitors._

 _Together, they fought and stood up for those who cannot. Fought against the forces of darkness_

 _But little did they all knew, one of them had a destiny far greater than any of them would've imagined._

 _This is how they found their path of destiny_

* * *

 **Prologue**

For many generations, the kingdom of Hyrule was considered a great nation. The country stood strong under the rule of the royal family, said to be decedents of a former goddess known as Hylia. Rulers had come and go, but it was under the rule King Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian and his wife Queen Lydia Bosphoramus Harkinian that harmony in the land truly reached its peak. The two rulers had also been recently blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Their daughter, the Princess, and one day Queen of Hyrule. She would grow under the great wisdom of her parents. With the kingdom's future secured and under the guidance of their fair rulers, Hyrule was on a path of a Golden Era. Perhaps the greatest era that would go down in the kingdom's history.

But in a single night, hopes for such a future were put to an end. All thanks to one man.

The night laid quiet in Hyrule. Citizens in the capital, Castle Town, were in their homes peacefully sleeping, unaware of the events about to occur within the walls of Hyrule Castle.

Hiding in the shadows the castle is Ganondorf Dragmire, leader of the Gerudo Tribe, and trusted royal adviser to King Daphnes, or so that's what he appears to be. What no one knew is that Ganondorf has a desire to rule Hyrule. Ganondorf has...abilities that were unlike any other. He used them to gain trust from the royal court. Then when the time came, Ganondorf would assassinate the King and Queen, raise their infant daughter, and blame the deed on others.

And after waiting for many months, tonight was the night where he finally set his plan into full motion. Lurking within the castle, with the help of the selected Gerudo warriors he brought along to deal with the 'minor threats', he managed to sneak through the castle without causing any alarm. Soon, he arrived at the hall that lead to the royal chambers.

"Wait here," Ganondorf instructed one of his Gerudo warriors. "I will handle the rest myself."

The Gerudo woman saluted to him. Ganondorf went down that hall and found himself standing in front of the door that lead to the royal chamber. Opening the door, he entered the room, approaching the bed. When he removed the covers, he was surprised to see no one was on the bed.

"It appears my suspicious were correct." A stern voice echoed the room.

Turning around, Ganondorf saw saw King Daphnes himself. A sword was in one of the king's hand, while he used the other to close the door.

"Your majesty…" Ganondorf sneered

"Ganondorf..." Daphnes retorted.

Without a second to pass, the pair then clashed swords and started dueling. After several swings, they quickly entered in a sword lock.

"I must admit, Daphnes, you manage to catch me off guard just a bit." Ganondorf commented as he pushed against the king. "However did you manage to figure my intentions?"

"The goddesses have their ways of warning me." Daphnes used his sword to push Ganondorf.

"Well, warning or not, I will take your spot as ruler of Hyrule!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!"

The two kept on clashing swords. Daphnes tried with all his might to fight off Ganondorf, but the Gerudo man was proven to be much stronger. As Daphnes held his ground, he saw a faint glow coming from the back Ganondorf's right hand. Using this moment of Daphnes being distracted, Ganondorf quickly kicked the king's chest, causing him to crash onto a table, which broke into pieces. Before Daphnes got the chance to comprehend what just happened, Ganondorf impaled his sword through the king's chest.

"It's over, your majesty. You have lost." Ganondorf pulled his sword out and watch Daphnes groaning in pain, clutching his bleeding wound. "Before you die, care to tell me where your wife and daughter are?"

To his surprise, Daphnes gave a weak smirk as blood was coming out from the corner of his mouth. "You fool," Daphnes weakly spoke as he sat up against the wall. "As I told you earlier, the goddesses have their ways of warning me. Even as we speak, my family are fleeing this castle with our bodyguard. By the time you'll reach the town end, they'll be long gone…"

Ganondorf walked over to the window which showed the view of Castle Town. Two figures were on horses riding along Hyrule field before they both disappeared at the edge of it.

"You are more clever than I anticipated, Daphnes. But I will find them in due time. They, along with your kingdom, are mine."

"You may take over all of Hyrule, but you'll be taken down one day."

"I have the power to ensure it will never come to that." Ganondorf kneeled to the dying king's level. "Nothing can stop me."

"Someone will. Someone...will…" Daphnes slumped on the ground on his side, his sword slide from his hands and slowly closed his eyes, never to open again.

King Daphnes of Hyrule is dead. The very moment Ganondorf had yearned to achieve for months now. He should've felt victorious, and yet he felt nothing. One factor had been nagging in his mind.

This whole time, the royal family had been on to him. They prepared for this, and now the queen and princess were on the run. This wasn't how he wanted to go. The queen was supposed to die alongside her husband. This plan could now be jeopardized. As Ganondorf thought about what to do, a sudden thought came to him.

If Daphnes and Lydia had full evidence of what Ganondorf was planning to do, he would've been arrested long before tonight. Given the lack of guards around the area, it was safe to say that besides the bodyguard, no one else knew of Ganondorf's intentions. Meaning, his plans for takeover could still work. Queen Lydia escaping with the princess was only a minor setback.

A satisfied smirk grew on the Gerudo man's lips. Daphnes was a smart man, but he was overconfident. Daphnes probably thought he could stop Ganondorf himself. That had been proven to be a fatal flaw. If only the now dead king knew the kind of power Ganondorf possess.

For now, Ganondorf will carry out the rest of his plan as intended. He would fabricate a fake story that a group of unknown individuals broke into the castle, murdered the king, but also kidnapped the queen princess. He would have his Gerudo to back him up in order to make the story more believable. This time, he will put the murder on the bodyguard, branding her a fugitive. He would declare himself acting ruler until the two royals were found. When does find Lydia and her bodyguard, he'll take care of them himself. And then everything in the kingdom, including the princess, will belong to him.

The thought of it made him smile in a sinister matter. Clenching his right hand into a fist, a faint glow of a triangle emulated from the back of his hand. Everything was turning out perfect for him.

Unaware that destiny had their own plans for him in the future.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. This is my second attempt at this story. Let's hope this turns out better.**

 **Things to note:**

 ***Hyrule in this fic will be a mix of _Ocarina of Time_ , _Twilight Princess_ , and _Breath of the Wild_.**

 ***This story is original, meaning it does not take place in ANY of the timelines. Lore might be different as well...**

 ***Characters from other games will appear, though may be different from their game counterparts**

 ***Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf looks in this fic are their _Twilight Princess_ designs (my favorite designs of them).**

 **I'm not very experience with the series, gameplay wise (with the exception of _Breath of the Wild_ ), but I know the stories of them...so there's that.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Eighteen years later…_

Far south from Hyrule Castle, near the edge of the kingdom lay the Faron woodlands. In those woods lies a settlement known as Ordon Village, an agricultural village that had farming, fishing, hunting, and a massive ranch. Running this is its mayor of twenty years, Bo Lund. He is also husband to woman known as Isabel, and a father of two daughters

The morning had just started in the village and everyone in it was about to start their day, including the Lund family. Isabel had greeted him with a kiss as she was finishing prepping the table for breakfast.

"Have you seen the girls, Bo?" Isabel motioned over to the two empty seats at the table

Before Bo could give his answer, a sixteen year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes entered the kitchen.

"Morning mom. Morning dad."

"Good morning, Ilia." Isabel greeted her daughter. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did."

"Have you seen your sister?" Bo asked.

"She probably slept in, again."

"Could you go and wake her then, please? Her breakfast is getting cold."

Ilia nodded to her mother before heading upstairs to her older sister's bedroom door. There wasn't response when she knocked. So she opened the door and poked her head into sister's room. On the bed is a figure with brown hair, pointy ears sticking out from under the blankets.

"Oh Zelda~, wakey wakey," Ilia chirped.

The figure in the bed sluggishly turned over to face the teen. "Mmm...Ilia? What time is it?" Zelda tiredly mumbled.

"Later than you usually get up. Mom and dad sent me to wake you up. Breakfast is ready."

Zelda rubbed her eyes. "Tell them I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Don't take to long now, big sis."

Ilia pulled out of the room and closed the door. Zelda slowly sat up on her bed, mentally scolding herself for sleeping late. She was normally an early bird, but lately she's been having trouble sleeping. For the past several nights, weird and vague dreams kept on appearing and she didn't know why. After the third time, she finally told her family about it, but only bits of them. She didn't want to give her family unnecessary anxiety.

After getting out of bed, Zelda dresses herself in a simple shirt and pants, boots, and tied her hair in a ponytail. The last thing she put on was necklace that had the Triforce at the center, a necklace she had as long as she can remember. She then went downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

"Good morning mother, father. Sorry I slept in late," Zelda apologized.

"It's quite alright, dear. May I ask is everything alright? You're usually the one wake your sister up when she sleeps in."

"I don't sleep in a lot, dad!" Ilia retorted, earning a chuckle from her mother.

"Just another rough night," Zelda answered.

Isabel looked her daughter with concern. "Was it those dreams again?" Zelda responded with a nod.

"Any idea why they keep happening or what they mean?" Ilia asked.

Zelda shrugged. "No idea."

"I'm sure they're nothing," Bo integrated into the conversation. "We all have weird recurring dreams every now and then. I best not worry about it."

"I'll try, dad."

"Good. Now that's done, we have a little surprise for you."

Zelda watched Isabel and Ilia go into the kitchen. Several seconds later, they both walked out holding a plate of pancakes with berries made in them, and a dash of whipped cream on top. Also on top was a small candle.

"Happy birthday, dear," Isabel said with a smile.

It was when Zelda remembered that today is her 18th birthday. "Oh, you guys. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense! It's your birthday," Bo declared.

"Blow out the candle, big sis."

Zelda sat still for a moment with her eyes closed before she took a deep breath before blowing out the candle. Her family gave a applause and cheers.

"What you wish for?" Ilia asked.

"Can't tell you, little sister."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope! Bad Luck!"

"Now now, Ilia. No need to pester your sister," Bo said.

"Fine. You guys stick to your silly superstitions."

"Good. Now that's been settled, let's eat."

The family started their breakfast and talked about their own plans for the day. Bo has his mayoral duties, while Isabel, and sometimes Ilia, help around the village. One of Zelda daily activities was helping helped around the Ordon Ranch with her friend Link.

Link had been Zelda's best friend her whole life. If Zelda wasn't with her family, then its guarantee that she's with Link. They had done practically everything together since the moment Zelda could walk on her own. It was no secret to the whole village that the pair were inseparable. They both had a bond that was strong and may as well continue to get stronger as the years go on.

Zelda had just finished her breakfast and was about to head out the door when she heard Isabel call her.

"Yes, mother?" Zelda stopped at the doorway.

"Whenever you get back, your father and I want to talk to you privately."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, dear. It's just something important, that's all. Now go on. Enjoy your day."

"Alright. Love you both."

Isabel kissed her Zelda's cheek before she left the house. A look of worry crept across the older woman's face as the door closed.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine, Bo. It's just… I'm not sure if she's ready to know about...you know."

Bo looked at his wife tenderly and then gently held her hand. "Look...I'm not looking forward to this as much as you are. I've been dreading this day for so long. But this is something Zelda needs to know. And it's better she hears from us rather than herself finding out. Surely she'll understand."

"...I sure hope you're right."

* * *

Right outside the Mayor's house was the family's personal stable. In it resides the only horse, Ahearn, who belong to Zelda. Ahearn is a beautiful white stallion that her father gave to her as a birthday present several years ago. If she had a list of close friends, Ahearn would be in the top three, just below Ilia and Link.

After saddling up Ahearn, Zelda rode towards Link's home at the edge of the village. In front of his house is a silver bay mare, that belonged to Link, called Epona. Zelda got off of Ahearn, gave Epona a pat, and walked to his front door. Making sure he's home, she knocked on his door loudly and shouted, "Link! Link are you up?!"

A loud thud was heard from inside. Several moments later, a young blonde hair man stumbled out his door, still rubbing the sleep out of his blue-sapphire eyes.

"Morning sunshine," Zelda greeted with a smile.

"Morning to you too," Link greeted sarcastically as he stretched his arms. "Why couldn't you just knock on my door normally like other people, Zel?"

"Because this way is more fun and enjoyable. Plus, normal is overrated. Now let's head over the ranch before Ilia comes and steals Epona away."

"Hold that thought for a sec! I have something for you."

Link duck back into his home. He soon came back out, holding something that was wrapped and handed it over to Zelda.

"What is it, Link?"

"You think I forget my best friend's birthday? It's your present. Now open it up!"

Placing her present on the ground, Zelda then unwrapped it. Underneath the wrappers was an archers bow. "Link… How did you..."

"I remember how upset you were when your last bow was broken a few weeks back," Link answered. "I ask Rusl to help me make a new one."

Archery is a skill Zelda is very good at. When she was young, one of her favorite stories she likes to read was about the adventures of a heroic pirate who braved the seas. One of the best-known traits of this pirate was her skill in archery and that inspired Zelda to become an archer. She begged her parents for a bow for weeks before they caved in.

The bow she previously owned had been broken a few weeks back during a hunt where a boar she was hunting spotted and charged up at her, causing herself to fall on her bow and snapping it. She was upset about it for days.

Zelda hugged him. "Thank you, Link. I love it."

"No problem." The pair pulled away from each other. "Now how 'bout I race you over to Ordon ranch?"

"You're on."

They both got on their horses and rode over to Ordon ranch. The ranch is run by a man named Damon and his wife Talia. Also working a the ranch was their seventeen-year-old son, Fado. Both Link and Zelda would often help around the ranch, be it caring for the goats, feed Cuccos and gather their eggs, gather crops, and basically take care of the ranch in general. Sometimes when they had spare time, Fado would let Link and Zelda ride their horses around the ranch, and even jump over small fences made by Fado. All of this was approved by Fado's parents, just as long the work is done.

The pair arrived at the ranch. The goats were already gazing in the ranch field. At the entrance of the ranch was Fado. He was tall and had a large build, but he was a gentle person.

"Morning Link. Morning Zelda," Fado waved at them.

"Hey Fado," Link greeted, also waving back at him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Happy birthday, Zelda."

"Thanks," Zelda said. "Where your parents?"

"They're in the barn. They have something for you. Follow me."

They two friends got off their horses and followed their friend across the ranch field. The approached the barn and Fado knocked on the doors.

"Hey dad, they're here!"

The doors opened with a middle age man emerging out. "Good morning you two."

"Morning Damon," Zelda greeted. "Fado said you and Talia had something for me?"

"Yes. Right in here. Bring Ahearn along too."

Zelda grabbed her horse's bridle and guided him inside. Fado's mother Talia was at the other end of the barn. Next to her was something that was covered with a huge blanket.

"Hi, Zelda."

"Hi, Talia. What's under there?"

"You need to close your eyes first before we can show you. Link could you do that?"

"Uh, sure." Link placed his hand over both of Zelda's eyes.

"What? You guys don't trust me?" Zelda joked.

"Just keep your eyes closed," Fado said.

All she heard was the sound of the blanket being moved. "Can I see it now?"

"Yep. Link, move your hands," Fado answered.

Link removed his hands from Zelda's eyes. In front of her looked to be a brand new horse saddle that looked to be big enough to put on Ahearn.

"You like it?" Fado asked.

"It's wonderful. Where'd you guys get this?"

"We made it," Damon answered. "Bo told us that your current saddle was falling apart, so we decided to help out. We made this one from the finest leather we could get our hands on."

"We also added some other touches as well," Talia mentioned, pointed to added materials. "Small pouches to keep snacks, a bag to keep your bow and arrows, along with other things.

"You guys didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Damon lifted his hand. "It was no trouble, Zelda. You've helped out around the ranch for so many years, the least we can do is return the favor. Surely the mayor's daughter deserves the best."

"Well... thanks."

"You want us to put the saddle on Ahearn?" Fado asked

"Sure."

Damon and Fado spent the next several moments putting the new saddle on Ahearn. Once it was properly put on, Zelda climbs on her horse's back and sat on the saddle.

"Comfortable?" Talia asked.

"It is. You guys did a good job."

"Anything for the birthday girl."

"Alright, now that's all done, say you three get to work," Damon said.

"You're seriously gonna make Zelda work on her birthday, dad?"

"I don't mind," Zelda assured Fado. "Someone needs to get the work done."

"If you insist. Come onto the ranch and I'll tell your jobs for the day…"

* * *

Throughout the day Link and Zelda did their usual duties at the ranch. They had even finished early which gave them time to race their horses around the ranch, which was perfect for Zelda to get more use to the new saddle.

Of course, her gift receiving didn't end there. Several members of the village had contributed to give her birthday gifts. Jaggle and his wife Pergie, a local couple who farms pumpkins, had baked her a special birthday pumpkin pie. Sera, a woman who runs a local store with the help of her husband Hanch, had offered Zelda anything she wanted from the store for half of the original price for the next month. This was just of the few of the people of the village who have given her such great gifts, and it probably won't be the last birthday to do so.

After all that was done, Zelda and Link rode through the forests for a while. Eventually, they decided to relax at the Ordon Spring.

"What a day." Zelda leaned back, taking the sunlight.

"Tired from the gift receiving?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm used to it. The village always goes crazy with the gifts on me and Ilia on birthdays and holidays."

"Well, you two are the mayor's daughters."

"I guess. I mean, I appreciate everyone's gifts, but they don't have to overdo it. I'm fine with something simple."

"Are you really okay? You normally don't sound so...irritated."

"Sorry." Zelda apologized, rubbing her temple. "I'm just having issues sleeping again."

"Another weird dream?

"The same one."

"You've been having that a lot, lately. Are you gonna do anything about it?"

"Dad suggested it would go away eventually. And what can I do, really? Maybe they will stop. I'm not going to worry about it."

"If you say so. But if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks… There's another thing. My mom told me that she and dad wish to discuss something important with me later."

"About what?"

"I don't know. She said it isn't anything bad though."

"If it isn't bad, then I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"I guess you're right. Besides, I shouldn't spend my birthday worrying about things that probably aren't a big deal anyway."

The pair continued to hang out near the spring for a little longer. They just talked and joked like any good pair of friends would do. After a while, Zelda noticed that the sky was getting dark. "We should probably head back now."

"Not a bad idea. I'm so tired."

"When are you never 'tired', Link?"

"I'm not always tired."

Zelda giggled. "Sure. And I'm the Princess of Hyrule."

Both friends got on their horses and rode back to the village. The quickest way to the village was a small bridge over a small gorge. There was another way, but one would have to go around the woods which takes a good amount of time. The bridge serves the quickest way to the village and a safer way for the horses to travel.

When they made it to the village side, Zelda got off Ahearn and went over to the gate. It was a rule in the village that the bridge gate must be closed at dusk. This was a task mostly done by Zelda, Link, or Rusl, the local swordsman blacksmith. The only downside is that the gate can be difficult to close, which Zelda unfortunately had to deal with quite often.

Zelda gritted her teeth as she struggled with the gate. "...Move, you piece of sh…"

"Let me help you." Link came by her side and help close the gate doors. Once that was done, Zelda locked it securely.

"Thanks." Zelda looked at the gate, placing her hands on her hips and letting out a sigh. "I remember a time where we didn't need this."

There was once a time during a good chunk of Link and Zelda's childhood where the gate wasn't need, or didn't even exist. However, populations of Moblins, Bokoblins, Bulblins, and various other types of monsters had been on the rise in recent years, especially in this part of Hyrule. That had also increased of chances of someone running into such creatures. There had been an incident a few years back where one of these monsters stumble their way into the village. Fortunately, there was only one and had been dealt with without any issue. Since then, Bo had the gate bridge built immediately after as a precaution.

"Didn't Bo write to the King asking for help to deal with the monsters?"

"Yeah, for like three years," Zelda replied in an irked tone. "Each response was same with the king saying that he had 'more important matters than a dealing with a local scuffle with monsters.' Dad gave up around a year ago."

"King Ganondorf probably has other important things to worry about. You heard of this group of criminals called 'The Resistance'. I hear he's been having a hard time dealing with them. Besides, there hasn't been any problems since the gate got set up."

"I know, but mom use to tell me the problem with monsters was never this bad, and that the old king used to do something about it. King Ganondorf could at least try do the same."

"I agree with you on that, but you can't get what you want, no matter how much you want it."

"I guess…" She crossed her arms

"Anyways, I'm gonna head home now. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good. And happy birthday, again."

They both said their goodbyes and parted ways to their homes. Zelda guided Ahearn through the village and to her family's stable and started to unsaddle her horse.

"Good evening, Zelda." A male voice greeted her.

A tall man in his early thirties with a beard was standing not too far from Zelda. On his back is a sheathed sword, and wore a headband.

"Evening, Rusl," Zelda greeted him with a smile. "Me and Link already closed the gate."

"I saw you two walking in. Thank you. I see you have your new bow."

"Yeah. Thanks for that. How's Colin been?"

"He's better actually. Enough to step out of the house tomorrow. Can't say the same for the other kids. That Cucco Pox outbreak seem to hit them harder than it did to Colin."

"I can only guess. I remember when I got the Cucco Pox. Not very pleasant."

"At least you and Colin handled it better than Link did."

"Oh yeah. From what mom told me, Link wouldn't stop complaining. He hates being not being able to do anything. And this is coming from the same guy who likes eating sleeping."

Rusl gave a chuckle. "You know Link. Anyways, I just stop by to say hello and say happy birthday. Uli, and Colin also send their birthday wishes. Goodnight."

"Night."

Once Rusl walked out of her sight, Zelda went into her house. Immediately after walking in, she found her parents both sitting at the table, nervous expressions were on their faces. This made her a bit concerned.

"Mother, father, is everything okay?" Zelda looked around a bit and took notice of her little sister's absence. "Where's Ilia?"

"We sent Ilia on an errand. Your mother and I have been needing to discuss something you should know about...yourself." Bo gestured to the empty chair and said. "Please, take a seat." To which Zelda obliged.

"Zelda, have you ever wonder why you look...different from us?" Isabel asked.

Zelda gave her mother an odd look as she comprehended the question. Though she could see why her mother would ask that. Both of her parents and sister were all blondes (at least Bo was before he went bald), and have green eyes. Zelda on the other hand has brown hair, blue eyes, and she, like Link, have elf-like ears, much similar to Hylians, rather than normal ears like everyone else in the village. Despite that, she never really thought about it that much. She did, however, wondered why her mother was bringing it up.

"I'm not sure. Maybe...Why are you guys asking me this?"

Isabel took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her daughter the full story. "You see, Zelda, about eighteen years ago something arrived here…"

* * *

 _Eighteen years ago..._

 _It was just another a simple day in the village, though it was quieter than usual. Most likely because word had recently reached the village that King Daphnes had been murdered. It had only been a few days since the news made it and a week since the king's murder. The village mourned for the king, but that's all they could really do, except hope for the best._

 _Isabel was going about her day. Not too far away, she saw a one-year-old Link and his father, Leal near the pond, where the older man was teaching his son how to fish. They had only arrived just several months ago. From what she knew, Leal's wife died shortly before his and Link's arrival to the village. They came with only a horse, and the clothes on their back. The whole village had helped them settle down and they soon become part of the community._

 _Isabel would often watch Link. She one day hoped that she will have children of her own. Whenever she brought the subject to her husband, he always said that he wasn't ready and quickly changed the subject. Isabel knew that Bo too wanted children, but he was insecure about it, due to having his own parents neglecting him throughout his childhood._

 _Leal and Link had continue fishing when the toddler turned his head around. He was staring at where the water entered. Then, without his father noticing, Link got to his feet, picked up his little fishing pole, and started walking to where he was looking. Now Isabel knew Link to be an obedient toddler and never wander off. Yet, he looks as if someone was telling him to walk over there._

 _Thankfully, Link stopped at the edge of the water in the village, but Isabel kept an eye on him just to be safe. She watches Link cast a line over the long grass-like plants and cattails, where the water from a nearby river, separated by a huge rock wall, entered. The toddler gave several huge tugs before something emerge from the plants. It wasn't a fish, but a basket._

 _Isabel's interest brought towards the basket. Link reeled the basket onto the shore with another huge tug. He looks at it, eyes indicating he wanted to know what was inside, with Isabel feeling the same thing. Then, Link placed his little hands on the lid, slowly removing it. Isabel couldn't see what was inside, but judging by Link's expression, it was surely something interesting. He looked with curiosity before he stuck his left hand in the basket. And for a moment, Isabel thought she saw his left hand glow before it faded away quickly. That was quickly forgotten as a small noise emerges from a basket._

 _A noise that sounded like...giggling._

 _Now Isabel knew it was the time to intervene to see what was going on. What she in the basket was something she did not expect._

 _In the basket is a baby girl. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and is clearly a Hylian, like Link. Isabel was shocked. Who would leave their baby in a river? The baby noticed Isabel and tried to reach for her before she started babbling loudly. Loud enough for other villagers, including Leal, to hear and they all headed to the scene. They too were shocked to see a baby in the basket. Leal was the first to step in._

 _"What in the name of Hyrule?" Leal muttered. "Isabel...what is?"_

 _"She came from the water. Link reeled her in."_

 _Isabel kneeled down at the basket to get a better look at the infant. As she looked more inside the basket, she saw two other items. One was a necklace with the Triforce at the center. Another was a folded piece of paper. Isabel picked it up and unfolded it and found a written message._

 ** _'To whoever finds this basket,_**

 ** _Please take care of my daughter. For I am unable to do the same for her. Give her a nice, safe life. Her name is Zelda. Protect her.'_**

 _There wasn't a signature or anything. Isabel looked at the note again before putting it into her pocket. She then slowly reached into the basket and gently picked up the baby, now known as Zelda. The infant was giggling and smiling, most likely unaware of its situation. She then started getting more comfortable in Isabel's arms and snuggled up in them. Just by looking at her, the baby was warming her into Isabel's heart._

 _While she may not be a mother, Isabel could feel the instinct kicking in. An idea came to her. If she can convince her husband, she may adopt this child. She held the baby close and got on her feet._

 _Everyone looked with amusement and whispered among themselves, not really sure what to make of this. Isabel shot them quite a glare towards them that this baby is one of them now. Needless to say, everyone quit staring and whispering._

 _"Let's go meet your father, little one," Isabel smiled at the baby._

 _Leal picked up Link as Isabel walked by them. As the two passed the father-son pair, Link looked at Zelda and gave the infant a big smile. Unaware to everyone, it was the start of a very close friendship._

 _Bo was surprised to see his wife come home with a sleeping baby in her arms. Isabel had explained the infant's sudden appearance, before sharing her idea of adopting the child. Bo was reluctant with the idea._

 _"Isabel, I'm not sure if we're ready to raise a child yet. I'm not even sure if I'm ready."_

 _Isabel still had the baby in her arms as she tried to convince her husband. "I know that, dear. But what if this is a sign from the goddesses themselves? This child needs someone to care for her. She needs us. I can't really explain it, but I feel like there's something...special about her."_

 _Bo thought about this long and hard. Having a child was a big step and would change a lot of things. Growing up, his own parents were never around for most of his life, causing him to fear that he would pass that off. But looking at the baby in his wife's arms made him think differently. If what Isabel said was true then this child needs a family. Maybe he was ready for this step in life._

 _"Alright. We'll adopt her."_

 _Isabel hugged him with her free arm. After which, Bo looked at the infant with care in his eyes._

 _"Do you want to hold her, dear?"_

 _Bo was hesitant but he nodded. Isabel carefully places the baby in Bo's arms._

 _"What did you say her name was?" Bo asked._

 _"The note said it was Zelda."_

 _"Well, she's our little Zelda now." Bo and his wife watch their newest family member sleep in Bo's arms._

* * *

"...After that, we both took you in and...You know the rest."

Zelda just sat there, comprehending the new information that her parents just revealed. Revealing that she was adopted. She was orphaned. No...she was abandoned as a baby. It was alot to take in.

"Why haven't you guys told me this before?!"

"We wanted to wait till you were old enough to understand. We figure today would be the right time."

With that answered, Zelda then focused on the next question on her mind. "But who, and why would leave me like that?"

Bo took a deep sigh. "We wish we knew. The necklace you're wearing and this note is all that was with you." Bo handed a piece of folded old paper to Zelda, gesturing her to take it. Zelda took the paper and unfolded and read it in utter silence.

"Does Ilia know about this?"

"No...we were wondering if you want to tell her or want us to," Isabel said.

"You can tell her. I want to be alone right now."

Zelda left the room and the sound of the door to her bedroom slam shut. Isabel took a deep sigh.

"...That went better than I thought," Bo broke the silence.

"No doubt she's upset. I guess that's to be expected," Isabel said.

"She just needs time taking it all in. For now, let's respect her wishes for privacy."

All Bo and Isabel can do that evening was staying silent and wait for Ilia to come back to tell her the same thing they told Zelda.

* * *

 _There was a towering man with a bushy beard and white blonde hair. He looked to be a man of high status since he was wearing an elegant red robe and had a headpiece that resembled a crown on his head._

 _Along with him was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair as well. She was seemingly the man's wife as she too was wearing the same kind of clothes, only it was a pink and white dress and she too was wearing a headpiece with a centered jewel._

 _The two were close to each other and smiling as they looked at what the woman was holding something wrapped around in blankets._

* * *

Zelda darted her eyes open and bolted upwards on her bed. It was still in the middle of the night, as the darkness in her room indicated. She leaned forward and rubbed her temple with her fingers.

It was that dream again, much clearer this time. What did it mean? Why was she having them? Did she meet those people before? Unfortunately, Zelda didn't have the answer. All she can do was go back to sleep.

* * *

 **And here we have Chapter 1. Unlike the previous version, I delved more into Zelda's life in Ordon Village.**

 **And like before, Zelda Ilia are adoptive sisters. I wanted to do something different than how the fandom usually portrays their relationship (be it having them as close acquaintances or downright hating each other). Figure that would be a neat twist.**

 **Lund-(Norse origin)** **Indicated a person who lived near a grove of trees, from Old Norse Lund meaning "grove". (Taken from the Behind the Name website.** **I figure I should give Zelda's ado** **ptive family a last name. I chose this one because I thought it would be fitting for them (that and Bo's name is also from Norse origin).**

 **Another difference, I renamed Zelda's horse's** **Ahearn** **. It's Celtic for 'horse' or horse lord. (Fun fact: Epona, Link's horse, shares the same name as a Celtic goddess who protects horses).**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _The Next Morning..._

A yawn exited from Zelda's mouth as she sat up on her bed and stretched. Judging by the late morning sunlight shining into her bedroom, she assumes her parents had let her slept in. She gets out of bed and get proceeds to get ready for the day. Like before, the final thing she puts on was her necklace. This time, she looks at it, the Triforce part being held in between her thumb and index finger. Zelda gazed at it remembering the knowledge that it was the only thing that whoever put her in the river left her with.

Was it some sort of memorabilia? Some way to show that whoever left her still cared? Or was it a clue to who she is?

The Triforce shape had only made her more curious. Legends of the Triforce had passed Zelda's ears throughout her lifetime. The Triforce is said to be a powerful sacred relic that the three goddesses, Farore, Nayru, and Din, left behind when they created Hyrule eons ago. No one knows where this relic is kept, or if it even exists.

Casting those thoughts aside, she gathered her archers gear, including her new bow, and went downstairs. On the table near the kitchen, she saw a single apple and a note. Zelda went to the table and read the note.

 _'Zelda,_

 _I am helping Sera today, and Bo is busy with Azazel on village business. We informed Damon that you may not able to help out at the ranch today. We will see you later tonight._

 _-Mom'_

Just as Zelda figured, her parents had let her sleep in, and were even considerate enough to give her the day off. She sat at the table and started eating her apple. She tried to relax herself, but the turmoil in her head prevented that. The silence had lasted until footsteps echoed the room.

"Hey, sis."

"Hi, Ilia...How are you?"

"I'm good. I took care of Ahearn."

"Thanks…"

"May I sit with you?"

The older girl nodded, granting Ilia permission to sit down at the table right across from Zelda. Normally, they would immediately start up a conversation but no words exchanged between them. Only the sound of silence. Ilia was the first to break it.

"Nice morning, isn't it?"

Just by her tone alone, Zelda could tell Ilia was trying to hide the Hinox in the room. "Don't try to hide it."

"Hide what?"

"I know they told you."

"I, uh..." Ilia sighed in defeat. "They did, last night." The teen's face dampened.

"Everything?"

Ilia nodded. "It was an interesting revelation. Though, I'm not totally shocked that you're a Hylian."

"You knew?"

"I did suspect it for a while. I didn't say anything because I thought I was wrong."

A small frown grew on Zelda's face, and looked away from Ilia. She sat in silence, finishing what was left of her apple. After she ate it to it's core Zelda got up from her chair and head to the door, stating that she needed some fresh air for a few hours.

"Are you mad at them?" The words of her...sister made Zelda stop at the doorway. "I know they should'nt hid this from you, from us, but I'm sure they meant well. They still love you. We all do. Nothing will change that."

"I'll see you later." That what Zelda manage to answer before leaving the house.

Every instinct in Ilia told her to go after Zelda so badly and talk to her. She wanted to do the same thing after her parents told her the truth last night. But they told her that Zelda needed time to herself to think. That it was best for her to open up on her own before they could talk to her.

Even if Ilia didn't want to wait.

* * *

Zelda went straight to the horse-stable next to her house. She gave the stallion a pat on his snout before she started prepping him for a ride.

"Good morning, Zelda." A woman's voice had spoken. Zelda turned to see a short-haired blonde woman, holding the hand of a small boy with the same hair color. Zelda recognized the woman as Rusl's wife, Uli.

Like many others, Uli is a longtime resident of the village and had known Zelda since she was a baby. During Zelda, Link, and Ilia's childhood years, Uli loved to spend time with them, even when she went into her teenage years. She treated them as if they were her own children. She and Rusl meet while they were teenagers and gotten married a little over a decade ago.

Holding Uli's hand is Colin, her and Rusl's 10-year-old son. The boy is the spitting image of his mother. He's more timid compared to the other children, but he's very friendly. He, like his friends, often like to spend time with Zelda, Link, and Ilia. They even refer them as the 'cool kids'.

"Hello guys," Zelda greeted to the woman. "How you two doing?"

"We've been fine. Colin's Cucco Pox is gone."

"Rusl told me last night. It's good to see you're doing better, Colin."

Colin smiled at her. "Thank you, Zelda."

"What brings you both here?"

"We were on our way to check on Beth. Poor thing is still sick with Cucco Pox. We planned to look for you afterward but saw you here, so we decided to come here first. Colin wants to give you his present. Rusl offered to do it for him yesterday, but Colin wanted to do it himself."

"What is it that you want to give to me?" Zelda smiled as she kneels to Colin's level.

Colin held out what appeared to be a woven bracelet. "I made this, with the help of mom, for you."

The bracelet itself was patterns of threads of dark light blue. Along had other patterns of the Triforce. Zelda took the bracelet from Colin and put it around her right wrist. It was a perfect fit.

"I made it go with your necklace. Do you like it?"

"I do. It's lovely. Thanks, you two." Colin smiled and slightly blushed at her compliment. Now, Zelda never confirmed it but she suspected that Colin has an infatuation with her, and he wasn't' the only boy in the village to share those feelings. Many boys around her age had attempted to court her for the past few years. Unlike most of them, who constantly liked to show off, Colin at least was more modest about it.

Uli leaned down to her son's level. "Colin, why don't you go on ahead to Beth's. Me and Zelda have some things to talk about."

"Okay, mom. Bye Zelda." Colin ran in the opposite direction, leaving the two women alone.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I want you tell you something but I don't anyone else to know yet. Can you promise to keep between us?"

"Of course, Uli."

Uli looked around, making sure no one was around to hear them. Then, she leans close to Zelda's ear and whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Nayru. Is it true?" The woman nodded her head, a smile grew on her face. "Congratulations!" Zelda gave Uli a hug and they stayed that way until they pulled apart. "How far?"

"Three months." Uli gestured to stomach. Upon a closer inspection, Zelda could see the small bump.

"Do Rusl and Colin know?"

"Rusl does, but Colin and the village don't. We're planning to tell Colin tonight, and announce it to the village in a few days. But I've been dying to tell someone, so I wanted you to be the first to know."

"That's...that's really sweet. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Uli gave an unexpected pause. "There's another reason why wanted to stop by. You're normally at the ranch by this time, and you don't take day offs unless you really need too. Are you alright?"

If the phrase 'mothers know everything' had a physical form, Zelda knew Uli would be the perfect candidate. Even before becoming one, Uli had always had that motherly vibe. Uli most likely knew the truth of Zelda's adoption but did not wish to disclose that yet.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is there anything I can do?" Uli tenderly placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"No. Just some time to myself."

"Alright. If you ever need anything, we're all here for you."

Zelda looked at the woman. The tone of her voice, and look in her eyes indicated that her words were true.

"I'll keep that in mind. Give Colin my thanks again for the gift." Zelda turned away and finished saddling up her horse and got on his back

"Be safe out there." Zelda responded to the woman with a nod

With that, Zelda rode out of the village and straight into Faron Woods. The next couple hours she spent clearing her mind by riding on Ahearn around the forest or practice her archery by shooting arrows at some trees. None of which seemingly help clear her mind. After hours of archery and riding, she decided to take a break. Ahearn was walking when Zelda noticed the Ordon Spring. Halting her steed to stop, she got off of Ahearn and guided him to the springs bank.

As Ahearn simply drank from the spring's waters, Zelda sat right next to him, looking around the area. Zelda had always seen the spring as a place of peace and serenity, which was exactly what she needed. Questions that still haunted her went through her head as she watches the water ripple. But no matter how many questions she asked, all of them would not have the answer of one particular question.

Where did she come from?

The thought about Uli's unborn baby quickly came to her. A feeling grew inside of Zelda the more she thought about the child. It was weird thinking this way but she can't help but feel...envy for the unborn baby. The child would be born into a loving family. A family that was unwilling to give them up. They would stick by his or her side through their life, protect them, giving them their love.

Zelda remained sitting at the spring's bank for a long time, staring at her reflection in the water. Her trance was broken when Ahearn nuzzled her head. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture. She petted him gently.

"Zelda?" A familiar voice call out her name.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, seeing her friend with his horse standing not too far away. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ranch?"

"I got done early. I went to your house to check on you since you didn't show up. Ilia told me you were probably out here." Link guided Epona next to Ahearn and then sat right next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"You...You could say that…" Zelda looked away from Link.

"What's the matter?" When she didn't answer, Link placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

"You remember how yesterday I said that my...parents wanted to discuss something important with me?" Link nodded his head. "Well...This is what they told me."

Zelda then told Link what her parents had told her last night. About how she was really adopted, and how she arrived at the village by floating in from a nearby river. Link didn't move or say a word when she had finished.

"I don't know what to make of this." Zelda brought her legs up to her chest and bury her head in them. "Everything I thought, everything I am is a lie."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth was enough to Link's heart to ache. Link could somewhat relate to her since he never knew his birth mother. But that because she had died when he was too young to remember, and he had his father for a good while afterward. Zelda was just straight up abandoned. He could tell Zelda conflicted over this, but he knew the truth and decided to tell it.

"Zelda...Listen." Link moved his hand from her shoulder to her hand. "What happened before...how you got here doesn't define who you are. I still see the girl who two great people had raised as their daughter and love her so much. I still see the girl that the adults in the village that had guided her throughout her whole life. I still see the girl that children look up and want to be like you. And I still see that same girl who I'm glad to call my best friend. Nothing has changed."

Zelda just stared at him. "Ilia said the same thing."

"Because she's right. You know that." Zelda didn't reply back, her face sill somber. Link then got an idea. "I know something that might cheer you up!"

"What?"

"Get on Ahearn and follow me."

* * *

The pair rode throughout the forest, with Zelda trailing behind Link. After a while, they arrived at a tree that as wide as a house, and was so tall it went beyond Faron woodlands treelines.

"The Great Faron Tree..." Zelda muttered. "Why'd you bring us here?"

"It's been a while since we've been here. We use to climb this tree a lot."

"Until my mother found out which is why we stopped..."

"Well, she won't find out this time. What do you say, princess?"

Zelda gave him a odd look. "Princess?"

"Your little statement yesterday. I thought it would be a nice nickname."

"We haven't had nicknames for each other since we were children."

"How 'bout just this once? For old time's sake."

"...I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Shall we, princess?" Link gestured to the tree.

"Sure."

Link jumped off Epona and ran quickly to the tree. Link was already several feet above the ground by the time Zelda had started her climb. Zelda heard him urging her to catch up several as they reach from branch to branch.

"You're only ahead of me because you had a head start!"

"You're just too slow. Besides, you've always looked up to me!"

"Yeah, but it's not much of a view!"

"Well excuse me, princess!" Link shouted back, pretending to sound offended to which Zelda could only laugh.

The friends spent climbing for several more moments, even beyond the tree-lines of the woodlands. Link manage to reach a huge branch near the top that was big enough to hold both him and Zelda. He reached out his hand for Zelda grab and pulled her up. so they sat on the massive branch, legs dangling on the side. The pair sat on the branch, enjoying the view. They could see the top of the Faron woodlands, and the rock formations that surrounded Ordon Village not too far away.

"I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this," Link mentioned.

"His view is probably better, living in a castle and all." Zelda added.

"They say if you climb high enough on this tree you can see Hyrule Castle."

"You believe that?"

"I'll be willing to prove it, but some other time. You're more important." Link moved closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Feel better yet?"

"Yes…" Zelda smiled. "I've been thinking about what you said while we were riding over here...You're right. I may not be related to my family biologically, but they still love me. And they village still cares for me." She wrapped her arms around Link. "Thank you for reminding me of that."

Link gave a smile to her as he hugged back. After a while, they pulled away return their gaze to the view around them.

"I still wonder who would leave me in the river, and why."

"Whatever the reason, all it matters that you were found. I can't imagine what would've happened if Isabel hadn't found you."

"Actually, you were the one who found me, Link...Mom told me that you and your dad were fishing when you wandered away from him to fish by yourself. She thought it was odd because you were a well-behaved toddler."

Link was quiet as his expression on his face that indicated that he was surprised to hear of this. Yet he looked as if he knew what Zelda was talking about. "Now that you mentioned it, I think actually remember bits of that day. I always thought it was just a dream, at least...until now."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember I was watching my dad fish when I heard a voice in my head."

"A voice?"

"Yeah. It sounded like a woman. It urged me to fish near the river entrance and kept on urging until I did go there. I threw my fishing line and reeled in a basket. I opened it and...there you were, staring back at me. That's all I remember." Link paused, clasping his left hand. "I think something weird also happened."

"What?"

"I remember reaching into the basket and the backside of my hand...glowed." Link lifted his left hand, staring at the back of it.

"Your hand...glowed?"

Link shrugged. "I don't think it was real, though. Like I said, I only remember bits of that and figure that was just my toddler imagination. But I do know something did lead me to you. Whatever it was, I'm glad it did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have grown up with such a great friend," Link said happily which earned a small smile from Zelda.

They both return their gaze around them. Zelda leaned closer to Link, staying by his side closely. She was glad to have a friend like Link.

* * *

Later that day, Zelda return home. Spending the day with Link had defiantly helped improve her mood. It had also helped her thinking more clearly. She entered her home and saw both Bo and Isabel once again sitting at the kitchen table. She knew what she had to do next. Taking a deep breath, Zelda decided to make her presence known.

"Mother, Father…" They both looked at her. "Can we talk?" Both of them nodded. Zelda sat down at the table with them. "I've been thinking about what you told me last night."

"If you're still upset at us, we understand," Bo said. "We shouldn't keep this from you."

"...Part of me is still upset that you guys never told me of my origins," Zelda simply stated. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're my parents. You both took me in without a second thought. Treated me as I was your own daughter."

"You still are," Isabel stated.

"I know. And there's nothing that can convince me otherwise. I love you both."

"And we love you too, Zelda," Bo replied.

All three of them gave each other smiles.

* * *

Later on that night, Zelda is laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. A knock was heard on her door. Zelda sat up on the bed as she invited the person in. The source of a knocker was Ilia.

"How are you doing?" Ilia asked as she walked in.

"Much better now,"

"You sound better. Mom and dad looked happier. All of you talked?"

"We did."

"So, you're not mad at them anymore?"

"I was never mad. In the end, nothing's change. This village is still my home. Mom and dad are still my parents."

Ilia smiled. "Nice to see you back to your usual self."

"Thanks...Ilia. I'm sorry if I acted cold around you this morning."

"You were going through some things. No hard feelings."

"So I'm still your dear big sis?"

"Unfortunately, yes." That had earned a small punch on Ilia's arm. "I was joking!"

Zelda playfully smirked. "I know."

"Well let's see how you like this!"

Ilia threw a pillow at Zelda. Several feathers came out it upon impact. Some had even reached Zelda's mouth.

"Oh, it is on!"

The older girl threw it back. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of joyous laughter, and the pillow feathers flying around the room. But Zelda didn't care as she was busy having some fun with her sister. She'll clear up the mess later.

After almost an hour of pillow fighting, both girls had quieted down. They were sitting on Zelda's bed looking at the full moon outside of her windom. Ilia had fallen asleep on Zelda's shoulder.

As Zelda looked at her sleeping sister, she reflected events that had occurred in the past 24 hours. It was true that she had been abandoned as an infant. But it was the goddesses will that brought her to this village. The same village that she grew up happily, with people who love and care for her like she was family.

It was certainly a good life that she lives and Zelda hopes that it never changes. Fate would just be too cruel to take all of that away.

* * *

 **Link said the thing! (I've spent a good 10 minutes debating if I should let Link say that or not).**

 **Anyways, Zelda came to accept her past and is happy with life. Surely nothing can change that, right? (If you read the original, you know the answer. Don't say anything though).**

 **In other news...How 'bout that new Smash Bros Direct?**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A month had gone by since Zelda's birthday and the discovery of her adoption. Despite knowing her family isn't blood-related, she still loved them. In fact, Zelda believed that her relationship with her family, and the rest of the village, has gotten stronger with them since. To add all that, the strange dreams had also seemingly stopped. They had not occurred since the night of her birthday. Life had seemingly gotten more joyous.

But on this day another layer of that joy will soon be added, for today was Ordon Day. This is a day where the inhabitants of Ordon celebrate the establishment of this village a long time ago. There will lots of food games, and dancing. Some Ordonians will also be showcasing their own talents, such as Rusl and Link demonstrating their swordplay in a friendly duel, while Zelda shows her talent in archery as well.

Zelda was in her room getting ready for the day. She and Link had volunteered to help prep the ranch for the celebration later tonight. After putting her necklace on, she went downstairs where she saw her father with a dark haired man.

"Good morning, father," Zelda greeted.

"Ah! Good morning to you, Zelda." Bo gave his daughter a hug. "How are you this morning?"

"Great!"

"That's wonderful. You remember Azazel, don't you?"

"Of course. Nice to see you again, Azazel."

Azazel is Bo's assistant who had only lived in the village for only a few years. He was a bit distant, but he seemed to be a nice enough man.

"Likewise, Zelda." Azazel returned his attention back to Bo. "If there isn't anything else to discuss, Mayor Bo, I think I'll head home and finish packing."

"You're leaving?" Zelda asked.

"I have some business to take care in parts of Hyrule, so I'll be leaving a few hours," Azazel simply answered. "But I wish you a happy Ordon Day."

Azazel gathered his materials and left the house. He seems to be quite in a hurry to leave, but Zelda thought nothing more of it.

"Happy Ordon Day, father," Zelda said.

"And a Happy Ordon Day to you too, Zelda! I'm sure you're looking forward to today as I am!"

"Of course. You only say that the more this day got closer." Zelda remarked playfully and annoyingly.

Bo laughed. "Oh, can't help it. It's my favorite day!"

"I know it is, father. Anyway, I'm heading over to Link's to make sure he's ready. I'll see you and mother later at the celebration."

"Alright. Be careful now!"

Zelda nodded as she gathered her archer's gear and headed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link was also getting ready for the day. Currently, he was looking through his house for something to wear. He wanted to wear something different from his usual plain shirt and pants he wore practically every day. He had scavenged around the house looking for something at least something close enough to be formal.

"There's gotta be something I haven't worn in a while!" Link exclaimed in frustration, about ready to give up.

 _"Look under the table."_

Link jerked up when he thought he heard that voice. He looked around, only to see he was the only inhabitant in the house. A feeling a deja vu swarm within him. That voice sounded eerily familiar.

Could it be…

"No way. My head was just playing tricks on me…" Link reasoned with himself. "Yeah, that's gotta be it. And I'm talking to myself..."

Putting that aside, Link decided to look under the table anyway. When he looked under, there was a big object that was covered by a cloth. Link pulled the huge item out from under the table and removed the cloth. What was underneath it was a chest.

A chest that once belonged to his father, Leal.

During his childhood, Link never looked in the chest because his father would never let him. However, he did promise that Link would look in it when he was older. That was before Leal disappeared seven years ago, when Link was only twelve. Ever since, Link had forgotten about the chest, up until now. Link kneel in front of the chest and blew off the dust and opened it.

Inside the chest contained a green tunic that looks big enough to fit an adult. Along with it were a pair of white pants and a matching color long-sleeved shirt. There were brown boots, fingerless gloves, and a belt, and a triangular stock hat that had the same color as the tunic. Another item Link had noticed in the chest was a blue shield with Hylian markings.

This had made Link a bit confused. Why would his father be secretive about some clothes and a shield? Link decided to brush it off and decided these items would do.

Link put the clothes and accessories on. Much to his surprise, the clothes fitted him perfectly. After staring at his reflection in the mirror, Link exited his house, grabbing a sword that Rusl had made for him few years back on his way out.

Once outside, he notice Zelda wasn't around. Figuring he had some time, Link decided to practice his swordplay on some homemade dummies outside of his house. Midway through practice, he heard some bushes rustling, along with the sound of giggles. Link shook his head and smiled, knowing who the giggling belong to.

"Alright you four, I know you're there. Come out."

Four heads then popped out of the bushes, who were revealed to be children. It was Colin and his band of friends. With Colin were one girl and two boys, all of which Link are familiar with.

The girl with his is named Beth, who is about Colin's age. She acted as the ringleader of their group, making sure everyone in it stays out of trouble. She and Colin were the closest of their friends. The two boys with them are two brothers. The older brother is an 11-year old brown-haired named Talo, and the younger is his 6-year-old brother, Malo. Despite their ages, Talo has a tendency to act immature, while Malo is very mature for his age, more so than his older brother. With the six-year old's maturity also came sarcasm and bluntness.

Despite the children's personality differences, they were all good friends that would always have each other's backs when one of them needs it. The four children left their hiding spot and walked towards Link. Colin was the first to speak up.

"Sorry, Link. We just wanted to watch you."

"That's fine. But I've told you guys that you don't have to hide when I practice. I don't mind the company," Link explained.

"I told you he wouldn't mind," Malo stated.

"Yeah well, how would you'd known that?" Talo argued.

"Knock it off you two!" Beth scolded at the brothers, who still were bickering.

"Hey, Link, where did you get those clothes?" Colin asked.

"I've...had them for a while. I figure now was a good time to wear them."

"They look nice on you."

"You think so?"

"Of course! Beth exclaimed. "They look really neat."

Talo took his attention away from Malo and join in on the discussion on Link's clothes. "Yeah! You look like a warrior!"

"I don't see what's great about it, but I think it suits you, Link," Malo commented.

"Thanks, guys," Link said.

"Hey, Link! Could you show us some of your sword skills, please?" Talo had always admired Link for his swordplay skills. In fact, he had wished to one day become a soldier himself.

Link couldn't help but say yes before he demonstrated his swordplay. No matter how hard he tried, he could never say no to the kids. As he demonstrated his swordplay to the kids, they didn't notice Zelda watching them from a distance. She smiled as she watched Link showed his skills to the kids. She found it adorable that the Ordon kids looked up to Link.

When Link was done, both Colin and Talo then replicate Link's demonstration with sticks they found. In the past, they both had practice with Link, and sometimes Rusl, so they knew the basic skills of swordplay. They both playfully fought each other until Colin landed a victory hit on Talo.

"Nice work, Colin. Now let's see if you can take me down," Link said.

Colin then pretended to attack Link. Of course, Link was slower and gentler to the small boy, letting him purposely strike him. Colin then pointed the stick at his stomach as if he stabbed him.

"Oh no! Colin, you have defeated me!" Link exclaimed playfully and he slowly laid down on the ground. "Blood, blood, blood! And...death."

The children, minus Malo who just rolled his eyes, laughed at Link's dramatic, and comedic death scene. Link joined in the laughter. As they were laughing, Zelda approached the scene.

"You kids having fun?"

The kids and Link ceased their laughing to look up to see Zelda. Link quickly got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off of his tunic.

"Hi, Zelda!" Beth greeted.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"U-uh, you weren't," Link nervously said. "I was just showing the kids some swordplay, that's all."

"Right..." Zelda faced the children. "How are you kids doing this morning?"

"We're doing fine," Malo replied.

"We just wanted to see Link before the celebration," Colin said

"Hey Zelda, I got a new dress that I'm wearing there that I think you'll love."

"I look forward to seeing it, Beth," Zelda said.

"Are you and Link going to dance together during the celebration at some point? That be so romantic!" Beth tends to be a hopeless romantic. And has this belief that Zelda and Link are soulmates. Talo and Malo, on the other hand, weren't interested in that stuff. Sometimes both Zelda and Link like to play along.

"Ew! That be so gross!" Talo exclaimed. "They'll probably be doing kissy stuff too."

"You mean, something like this?" Zelda suddenly kissed Link's cheek, causing his face to turn red. Talo yelled out in disgust and ran off, followed by Malo who just walked away.

"You two should go back to your parents," Zelda suggested to Beth and Colin.

"Alright. Come on, Colin," Beth urged him.

"Bye guys. We'll see you later." Colin waved to the pair before he and Beth walked away, leaving Link and Zelda alone.

"Sorry about that, Link," Zelda apologized. "I figure you want those kids to stop bugging you anyway."

"Don't get me wrong, I love those kids, but they can be a little bothersome sometimes."

"No hard feelings then?" Link nodded in response. Zelda took noticed the green outfit that Link was wearing. "I've never seen you wear those clothes before. They new?"

"I found these today. I'm not sure about the new part."

"What do you mean?"

Link took a deep breath. "I found these in my father's chest." Link gestured to the tunic and the shield on his back. "I haven't thought about it since…"

Zelda knew what he was going on about so she lifted her hand, pressing him into not continuing. The topic of Leal's disappearance was still a tough subject with Link even after seven years.

"I think it suits you quite well." She tried to change the subject

"You think so?"

"In a weird way...it kinda looks like you were born to wear it."

"I think 'born to wear it' may be a bit much, but thanks," Link paused. "You want to head over to the ranch to help get it ready?"

"I would like to, but there's a problem: I don't see Epona anywhere."

"What?!" Link darted his head in all directions and saw no sign of his horse. "Where did she go?" Link said in a panic.

"Calm down. I think I know WHERE she is and WHO she's with." Link calmed down and muttered to himself in embarrassment, realizing what Zelda meant. "You can ride with me and we'll go pick them up."

Zelda got on Ahearn, with Link sitting behind her. They all rode off into the woods and headed towards the Ordon spring. Zelda's suspicions were confirmed when they arrived as they saw a young teen with a silver bay horse at the spring. "Just as I thought. Ilia is washing Epona, again."

Link sighed as he got off of Ahearn. "Why does always bother with my horse instead of yours?" While he does appreciate Ilia taking care of Epona, he wished that Ilia would let him know before doing so.

"Because unlike you, I actually remember to take care of my horse," Zelda playfully replied, earning an irritated stare from Link. Even though she was right about that.

"She could at least tell me beforehand!"

Zelda remained on Ahearn while Link led them to the spring.

Ilia noticed them entering. "Hey guys. I was was just washing up Epona, if that's alright with you, Link."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I would like it if can you try to let me know first next time, please?"

Ilia nodded her head and look at Link's clothes. "I like your clothes."

"Thanks" Link replied as he claimed Epona once again. "Should we head to the ranch?"

"You want to come along, Ilia?" Zelda asked. "We could use some extra help."

"Sure. I got nothing else to do anyway."

Link got on Epona, and Zelda helped Ilia get on Ahearn.

"Come on, we better get the ranch ready," Zelda said as the horses begin walking. "I'm sure you guys don't want dad to miss giving his annual Ordon history speech."

"Oh great," Ilia groaned. "I can't wait to hear that story again. Not to mention see him dance."

"I actually heard that in his day he was a very good dancer," Link commented.

Zelda gave him an odd look."You are talking about dad, right?"

"Yeah! From what I heard, it's the reason why your mom fell in love with him."

"Really…?" Ilia replied as the three continue their way through the woods and back to the village.

* * *

Dusk was beginning to arise at the Ordon province as villagers are celebrating the anniversary of the founding of their home at the ranch. The starter of the event was Bo's Ordon Day speech, which he tells the story of the founding of Ordon and its history. Later on, villagers got the chance to show their talents. Zelda was one of them and she had showcased her archery and hit centers of every target, in which she earned a grand applause.

Then it was time for Link and Rusl to showcase their swordplay in a friendly duel. Everyone had their eyes on them. Zelda was also watching the duel when the scene around her suddenly changed.

 _Link, still in his green outfit, was in a dark room, holding a sword that was unlike the ones Zelda had seen before. Link looks to be slightly bruised, his clothes were wrinkled and partially torn. There were also small touches of blood on his skin and clothes. And he wasn't alone._

 _With him was a man that was much taller, and muscular than Link himself. The man had flaming red hair, some sort of head brooch, dark skin, wore dark gray clothes and armor, and had a large dark cape. He held a blade much larger than the sword Link had. One thing that stuck out about the tall man was his eyes. They were of the color gold but filled with two things._

 _Hatred and pure evil._

 _The both circled each other, like two alpha wolves fighting for the position of leader of the pack. Then, they both charged towards each other, putting their swords into a lock. Both staring right into each other's eyes._

The scene abruptly ended. Zelda stumbled backward, breathing heavily. She looked around, relieved that she was still at the ranch.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Uli noticed Zelda's distress.

"I'm fine, Uli," Zelda assured as her breathing slowed down. "It's nothing." Uli, though unconvinced, returned her attention to the duel. Zelda also resumes watching the duel.

After several moments, Link had emerged the victor of the duel. Everyone watching applauded to his success..

"Good job Link. You have shown excellent swordsmanship," Rusl said proudly.

"That's because I learned from the best," Link complimented, earning a smile from Rusl.

Mayor Bo then stepped in front of the audience. "Alright, everyone! We all saw a lot many great talents today, but now is the time for the dances!"

The dances were a favorite tradition for the villagers. Those who were participation do it in the center of the ranch, either alone or with a partner.

"Great job with the duel, Link!" Zelda congratulated.

"Thanks," Link saw the crowd gathering at the center, where he got an idea. "Zelda, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Zelda replied.

"Would you like to dan-?"

"Hey Link!" a voice called out. The two turned around saw that the voice was Beth. "Can you dance with me?"

Before Link can say his answer, Beth dragged him to the ranch center. Zelda found the scene rather humorous.

"Zelda?" the sound of Colin's voice was heard.

"Hi, Colin. Do you need anything?" she asked the young boy.

"I was wondering if you like to dance with me...If that's alright?" Colin slightly blushed.

"Of course I'll dance with you," Zelda responded with a smile

Zelda took Colin's hand and they both walked to the center of the ranch to join other dancers. In the midst of the crowd, Zelda saw Link trying to dance with Beth. He seems to have a hard time keeping up with the young girl. Zelda and Colin started their dance.

"You dancing is nice Zelda," Colin commented while they were dancing, to which Zelda thanked him.

After a while, Zelda felt her feet getting tired. "Colin, I enjoyed having this dance, but I would like to take a break, please."

"Okay Zelda," Colin said. "I'll go find my friends."

As Zelda and Colin parted ways, Zelda went far from the crowd. Once she was far enough, she sat on the ground in the ranch and looked up into the sky. From a distance, Isabel watched her daughter with a somber look on her face. Bo took notice of his wife's demeanor.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Isabel faced her husband. "I was just thinking...about the future." Isabel turned her attention back to Zelda.

"Ah, I see."

"Ever since we told her the truth...I couldn't help but fear that one day she'll leave us and never come back." Isabel lowered her head to the ground.

Bo looked at his wife, as he too understood the fear she had. "I understand your fears, Isabel. I too am afraid of the day Zelda may no longer need us. But she still see us as her true family and cares for Ilia, Link, the kids, and everyone here. Zelda would never up and leave us like that. But if she wants to leave, then it's her choice. We cannot control her life."

Isabel, despite disliking the idea, knew that Bo was right. Zelda is a grown woman that's capable of taking care of herself and making her own decisions.

"I know…" Isabel said with a sigh. "But I'm afraid it might come sooner than I thought."

Bo then took his wife's hand lovingly. "Then we'll cross that bridge if it comes. For now, let's enjoy the time we still have with her."

Isabel smiled. "You always have your ways of making me happy, Bo."

"If I didn't, you wouldn't have married me, would you?" That earned a small kiss from his wife.

"I love you, Bo," Isabel said.

Bo held his wife close."Love you too dear.".

Zelda continued to watch the dusk sky from her spot. Soon it would be night time, which that means the fireworks will light up the sky to conclude the holiday. She remembered the vision she had while watching Link and Rusl's duel. This was the first weird dream/vision she had since her birthday. It was different from the dreams that had plagued her. What did they both mean? Were they connected in some way? Did they actually mean something?

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Tired from the dancing?" Link sat next to Zelda.

"A little," Zelda replied. "You?"

"Definitely! Beth is such a crazy dancer."

"I guess I should be happy Colin's dancing isn't like Beth's." Link chuckled at her statement. "Link, what were you gonna ask me before?"

"...I was gonna ask if you would like to dance with you,

"You...wanted to dance with me?"

"Yeah. I just thought it would be nice. But I guess that doesn't matter now."

Zelda saw the disappointment in his eyes. "We can dance whenever you're ready." Link smiled at her at her offer and thanked her. The pair then looked up at the sky, enjoying nature's beauty.

"Do you still think about them?" Link broke the silence.

Zelda looked at him. "About who?"

"You're real parents."

"...What makes you think that?"

"For the past month, you've been doing a lot of staring into space. I was just wondering if you were thinking about them."

"I...I do think about them often," Zelda admitted. "I just wonder why was given up in the first place."

"I don't know the answer to that, Zel...Maybe the goddesses have their reasons for you being here."

"But one thing for certain. I do love the family I have now. Mom, dad, Ilia, Rusl, Uli, the kids, and you."

Link look at her in surprise. "That's really touching to think of me as your family."

Zelda and Link smiled at each other. That was cut short when they noticed the sounds of cheering to stop. They saw the villagers stopping their festivities and looking up at the sky.

"What's going on?" Zelda wondered.

"I don't know. We better check it out." Link suggested, to which Zelda agreed. The pair then got up and went to the crowd to see what was going on.

* * *

 **Nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Link and Zelda strolled through the crowd in the center of the ranch to see what caught the villagers attention.

A large bird was flying in a circular motion above the ranch in the sky, similar to how buzzards do before they feast. The bird is nothing like the hawks, or any of the birds, that both friends seen around Ordon, or the entirety of the Faron region. It has hawk-like features, but it's around the same size as the average eagle, maybe even a little bigger. Its feathers were a dark purple color, also complemented with long bright green tail feathers that trailed behind by several feet.

No one could figure out what species of bird belongs to. Some of the villagers looked in awe, others were uneasy at the sight of the creature. The two friends happen to fell into the latter. They silently agreed to head over to the ranch's entrance. Zelda's parents, Rusl Uli, their son and his band of friends were there as well.

"Link, do you know what kind of bird is that?" Colin asked as he ran up to the pair.

"I don't know…"

Colin then ran into the crowd in hopes to get a better look. The villager's eyes still lingered at the sky, the bird still flying above. Then, just as soon it had arrived, it suddenly flew away, out of sight. Those in the ranch just stood around confusedly.

"Mom, dad," Zelda got the attention of her parents. "What was that?"

"That bird just appeared and just...started flying around. I've never seen anything like it," Isabel simply stated.

"Do you know what kind it-"

"No, we don't," Bo answered, just as unsure as everyone else was.

Suddenly, the goats in the barn start screeching loudly. Isabel noticed a flock of smaller birds frantically flying away from the area as if something terrible was about to occur. Epona, Ahearn, and a nearby horse connected to a wagon, that was used to carry the materials used for the holiday, also started acting jittery. The horse's owners came to their side in hopes to calm them. Rusl did the same with the wagon horse.

"Easy girl." Link patted the still unsettled Epona.

"What's gotten into them?" Zelda asked, pulling down her horse's bridle. "Ahearn isn't this apprehensive."

"Unless...somethings not right," Rusl suggested.

Isabel felt a sudden dread in her chest. Alarms are going off in her head as her motherly instincts were practically screaming at her to get both daughters in her sight.

"Zelda, where's your sister?"

"In the crowd, I think."

"Stay here." Isabel darted into the crowd, with Bo following not far behind. Leaving a behind a perplexed Zelda.

It then grew quiet...And not the peaceful kind of quiet. It was the deathly type.

And then it happened.

A loud boom echoed the ranch as a huge fiery explosion occurred. What follows next are screams of sheer terror. Next, figures with dark colored armor that covered their whole body appear and started shooting fire arrows from all sorts of directions which struck several people. Some of the arrows had even exploded upon impact.

Villagers ran around in every direction, trying to escape. Beth, Talo Malo ran towards the wagon where Link Zelda help them on while Rusl helped his wife get into the wagon.

"Come on!" Link placed Beth in the wagon as Zelda put the pair of the brothers in as well.

"HELP!"

"Colin!" Rusl eyes widen at the sound of his son's voice.

Without thinking twice, Link ran into the ranch to find the boy.

"Zelda, get the others out of here! I'll meet you at the tree!" He shouted before disappearing out of view.

There was no way in hell she was going to leave Link behind, but Zelda knew that she and others need to escape or risk getting killed. Reluctantly, she climbs upon Ahearn's back.

"Rusl, we need to leave!"

"But, Colin-"

"Link will find him! We have to go, now!"

As much as he wanted to find his son, Rusl knew waiting was a luxury they cannot afford now. All he can do was to rely on Link to rescue Colin. With that, Rusl got on the wagon where his wife and Colin's friends were in and rode away, Zelda by their side.

The village itself was an absolute nightmare. Houses were burning, people were running around trying to escape, and the dark figures were slaying anyone that was in their way without any hesitation. In the midst of all this chaos, Zelda somehow found her parents and sister. All three had their hands locked on, running as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Mom! Dad! Ilia! Over here!" They fortunately heard Zelda's call and all three of them manage to catch up to her. Bo pulled Ilia in front of him, with Isabel practically throwing her onto the white horse. Ilia grabbed onto Zelda's outstretched hand, holding on so tight that she could crush it.

"Hold on!"

Zelda pulled her sister up. Ilia tightly wrapped her arms around her sister once she was secured.

Bo and Isabel attempt to jump on the wagon. Uli reached out her hand, goading them to climb on. Unfortunately, before one of them could even get the chance to grab her hand, one of the bomb arrows landed between the wagon and the couple, knocking the couple onto the ground.

"Mom! Dad!"

Ilia screamed in horror, reaching out for her parents. Zelda grabbed her sister's arm in case her impulsiveness takes over. Turning her head as the view of her parents got small the further they got away. As much as it pains her, she cannot go back for them. Otherwise, she could get killed. With heavy reluctance, Zelda continues riding away, ordering Ilia to hold on, and Rusl to follow her. They kept riding like the wind even after they rode over the Ordon bridge. The last thing they heard was another explosion as they went straight into Faron Woods.

* * *

Link ran through the field, following the sounds of Colin's cry for help as he kept searching for the young boy. Arrows were still flying around, some barely missing him. The only means of defense Link had was his blue shield. The smell of fire continues to envelop through the air, making so hard for him to breathe that he had tied a bandanna around his face. After vigorous searching, he found two small legs squirming underneath a man's body that has an arrow in the center of his back. Link wasn't sure if this man was protecting Colin or got caught in the crossfire. Regardless, Link moved the body away and help the boy up.

"Are you okay, Colin?"

Without getting a chance to answer, Colin's eye's suddenly widened as pointed and yell, "Behind you!"

Link quickly turn back just in time to see a curved blade swing down at him. He pushes Colin out of the way as the blade struck the ground.

"Get to Epona!" Colin gladly followed Link's command and ran.

Link stood up, unsheathed his sword as he took a good look at his attacker. Unlike the other figures, this one is a dark-skinned woman with red hair, styled in a ponytail and loose bangs. She wore a dark-red sleeveless top which exposes her muscular midriff and arms, along with matching color pants. A red veil covered her face, the only thing seen is her amber eyes.

They both circled each other before the woman lunged at Link with her blade, to which he parries it with his sword. The woman quickly recovered and made another swipe, which Link responds with a counter-attack. This had gone on for several long seconds. It was clear that this woman was a skilled warrior, the likes he had never combated before.

Link felt the woman's strength pushing against him. Just as she was about to claim victory, Link felt a sudden growth of power. He manages to claim more ground over the woman and pushed her away from the blades, thus winning the clash, and knocked the woman in a daze. Link took that opportunity to knock her out with his shield.

For a moment, Link watched the unconscious woman, trying to get his bearings. A small tingling sensation was felt in his left hand. When Link lifted it to take a look, however, there was nothing. Whatever that surge of power he felt had dissipated.

"LINK!"

The sounds of Colin shouting snap Link back to reality. More dark figures, including several others that look like the woman, were advancing towards him. He quickly ran to Epona where Colin is still thankfully there. Link hoisted him on the horse before putting himself behind the boy to shield him. They rode away from the ranch, with the bandanna that was around Link's face flying off.

The strong smell of blood fire hit Link's nose as Epona galloped through the village. Link shield Colin's eyes from the carnage around them. Link's heart ached as heard the screams, screams of those he knew. And he couldn't help any of them.

They soon arrived at the village outskirts, with the bridge not too far from them. Before they were even halfway there, Link notices the bridge was destroyed and halted Epona to stop. Going the long way was out of the option since Link did not want to risk running into more of those figures. That left only one alternative.

"Colin, No matter what happens. Don't. Let. Go."

Colin wrapped his arms around mare's neck. Link commands Epona to run at the highest speed she can achieve. Epona leaped off the edge and over the gorge. All three only barely landed on the other side before she ran straight into the woods.

* * *

Zelda's group had safely arrived at The Great Faron Tree not too long ago. They all were waiting for Link and hoped that he and Colin escaped the village. Every minute that past felt like an hour. The longer they wait, the more they feared the worst had happened.

"It's been fifteen minutes!" Uli cried out, almost at the brink of tears. Considering the situation, being worried pregnant was not a good combination for her. "What if they didn't make it? I shouldn't have let Colin out of my sight!"

"Shh...it'll be okay." Rusk held his wife close in an attempt to calm her. "Link will find Colin. They will come."

"They have to!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yeah, Link never gives up! He'll save Colin!" Talo added.

As this was going on, Zelda had her eyes locked onto the path that leads to the tree, looking for any sign of Link.

 _"Farore, Nayru, Din. If any of you can hear me, please give us a sign of sort that they both made it. I don't know what I do if they-"_

A loud neigh echoed through the woods, followed by the sounds of clopping. Everyone was to tense to move until a familiar silver bay horse emerged from the trees with its two passengers.

"Link!" Zelda ran towards him as he unmounted, hugging him tightly. "Are you okay? Thank the goddesses that you're safe!"

"I'm fine." Link wraps his arms around her.

"Mom! Dad!" Colin jumped off the horse and ran into the arms of his teary-eyed mother and father. Both parties stayed in those embraces for a long time.

After a while, Link pulled away from the hug, glancing around the area. "Did anyone else made it?"

Zelda's eyes dampened with anguish. "No..."

Everyone went dead silent. They all scanned around, finding any sign of anyone who managed to escape the village.

No one else came.

"Guys...Look." Malo pointed to the sky.

The group looked to where Malo was pointing. There was a clearing big enough to see parts of the sky where saw a smoke trail. Link starts climbing up the tree to get a better look. Zelda decides to follow him not too long after. She continues to climb until she caught up to Link, who was staring in the distance, face down written with despair, not even acknowledging her presence. Once she what he was looking at, she can see why.

In the spot where the village should be, a thick, long trail of smoke that was trailing into the sky was in its place instead. The trail was defiantly many miles long. It meant one thing.

Ordon village, their home, their whole life, all of it, is gone.

It was a slow trek back to the ground. Rusl approached them the second they came back.

"Well?"

They didn't need to say anything as small tears went down the pair's cheeks.

Rusl held his family close to him, mournful looks grew on their faces. Beth put her hands on her chest, trying her best not to cry. Talo held his brother close, both trying to keep a tough face, but the sadness was clear on their expressions.

Ilia reacted much differently. She grabbed some nearby grass and blew into it, imitating the sound of a hawk, a signature in Ordon, in hopes to get some sort of response. There was none of any kind. Ilia blew on it repeatedly, getting the same result each time.

"No," Ilia muttered, despair clear in her voice. "They can't be..."

Not being able to utter another word, Ilia slowly starts breaking down. Tears were streaming down her face. Zelda went over and hugged her sister, her head buried into the elder girl's chest.

"Mom...Dad…our home…" Ilia sobbed. "They're all gone."

"Shh, it's okay...I'm here." Zelda rubbed Ilia's head. The wetness of Ilia's tears brushed on her chest, along with the sound of whimpering.

"Come on. We can't stay here."

Everyone looked at Link. They didn't want to leave, but they knew he was right. Whoever destroyed their village could very well be not that far behind. Not to mention it'll get dark soon. That's when the monsters become more active. As Rusl helped the kids back on the wagon, Zelda guided Ilia to the back of it. She looked to Uli with pleading eyes, to which woman gave an understanding nod before she helps Ilia onto the wagon with her.

Once everyone else was settled on the wagon, Link and Zelda mounted on their own horses and Rusl got on the wagon. Rusl looked over to Link, waiting for him to start moving. Link looked at the smoke trail one last time, before noticing three birds flying in the opposite direction. They started moving in the direction of the birds, leaving behind their lives.

* * *

No one knew how long they were traveling, but it felt like hours. They were all still mourning for their village. Zelda, Ilia, Beth, Talo Malo had no idea what the fate of their families and were afraid of the worst. Colin felt bad, even almost guilty, that his friends didn't have their parents with them while he still had his.

The sky grew darker and darker as they traveled. The hour of twilight was ending, meaning monsters will be running about soon, hunting for anything they could find. Plus, dark clouds had been forming in the sky, with sounds of thunder to accompany them. The group needs to find shelter for the night. Link and Zelda offered to go ahead to find a place to rest. The pair rode ahead to looked around the woodlands for any potential places. Zelda noticed a cave on her side.

"What about that cave?"

Link got off Epona to check the cave out. He spent several moments thoroughly examining the cave to make sure it was completely empty. The last thing everyone needs is trespassing into the den of a bear, or a Lynel.

"Well...it's dark, but no signs of anyone or anything living here. It looks safe enough."

Zelda nodded and rode away on Ahearn. Link manages to get Epona secured before gathering sticks that were nearby to make a fire. He had gotten the fire started when Zelda returned with the others.

By the time the late hours of the night fell, rain was pouring down from the sky. Despite the sounds of thunder, the kids were sound asleep around Uli, while Colin slept next to his father. Ilia sat close to Zelda, with Link by the older sister's side. The adults and teenager all gazed were discussing the events that transpired only hours ago.

"Who attacked our village?" Zelda asked. "It was definitely not monsters."

"Maybe bandits?" Link suggested.

"Probably, but I'm not so sure about that," Rusl spoke up. "That wasn't like any bandit raid I've heard of. It looked that whoever attacked us wanted everyone in the village dead…"

"Why?" Zelda questioned again. No one had an answer.

"...What do we do now?" Ilia asked.

"I know a village near here. We'll settle there until everything gets sorted out," Rusl said.

"And then what?"

No one said the word to each other. Rusl glanced over at his sleeping son and pregnant wife, the two sisters just looked at each other, and Link just watched everyone.

"I think we should get some sleep," Rusl suggested. "I'll take the first watch. Link, you'll take second. We head out first thing tomorrow."

Everyone who was still awake, besides Rusl, lied down on the cave floors and close their eyes, hoping to get some rest.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Link had started his watch about an hour ago. He listened to the sounds of the night and the fireplace. The rain was going down more lightly than earlier. Glancing over to the side, Link saw Rusl and his family sleeping. What an ordeal it must've been for him and Uli almost losing their son. If Link hadn't found Colin...he rather not think about that. Link then remembered that Colin was trapped underneath a dead man's body. That memory horrified him.

He then glances over to the other kids, who had no loved ones to turn for comfort. While Colin was lucky to have his parents, Beth, Talo Malo, didn't have that luxury. Link can only hope their parents are okay but worries on how would they be if it turns out their parents were no longer around. The same can also be said for Zelda Ilia. Their parents sacrifice their safety for the two girls to escape.

Link noticed Zelda tossing and turning in her sleep. She was also whimpering as well. Figuring she was having a nightmare, he gently shook her.

"Zelda? Wake up."

Zelda darted her eyes open and quickly sat up, breathing heavily. Seeing her distress, Link pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's alright. You're safe," Link assures her.

"Why…Why did this happen to us?" She lifted herself from her friend, but her eyes gazing at the ground. "Why would they want to hurt us? We never did anything to anyone, and they still hurt us anyways. Those people, whoever they are, they didn't even hesitate to kill anyone in their way. Mom, dad, Fado, Damian, Talia, and everyone else...They're all trapped there...And I just left them!" Zelda covered her face, several light sobs escaped from her. "They all took care of me, treated me as part of their family, and this is how I repay them?! They're all gone! Our friends, the whole village, my parents most of all...I left them...I left them all to die."

"Zelda!" Something warm press against her cheek. She looks up to see Link, his hand on her cheek, staring right at her with his sapphire eyes. "There was nothing that you, or anyone, could've done. Even if you tried, you would've been killed."

"I still wish I could've saved them."

"But you saved Ilia, Rusl, Uli, and the kids. I'm sure everyone in the village, including the kid's parents, would've wanted that."

Zelda just closed her eyes, a lone tear streamed down her face. Another small rumble of thunder echoed around. "What do think is going to happen to us now?"

Link uses his thumb to wipe her tear off her cheek. "I don't know, but let's hope tomorrow will be brighter."

He once again held her close to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her in a protective embrace. Never once did Link dare let her go. No words had been exchanged between them for the rest of the night. Not until dawn had peaked over the skies of Hyrule.

* * *

 **It's almost 2 AM, but I'm posting this chapter anyways.**

 **So if you read the original version, you all saw this coming. I hope it doesn't take away the sadness from it (which I think I did a decent job at).**

 **So yeah, Ordon is gone and Link and others have no idea what their future holds.**

 **I may or may not borrowed some elements from a certain memory from _Breath of the Wild_...**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _The Next Day…_

The Ordon group spend most of the morning traveling through the woods. They were heading to Rusl's suggested destination: A settlement called Dekuna Village in hopes to find sanctuary there.

Link and Zelda were on their horses and Rusl was once again driving the wagon that contains his wife, Ilia, and the children. A thick fog covered the woods, making it hard to see what was ahead.

"How far is this village, Rusl?" Link asked.

"It's hard without a map, and fog isn't helping matters. But if I can remember, we shouldn't be too far."

"How do you know that place?"

"I know their mayor. Oswin. He was my mentor when I was young. Taught me everything I know. Used to visit the village when you were young until his age started to catch up to him. Oswin is practically my father. I trust him with my life. It'll be great to see him again. I just wished it was under better circumstances."

The group noticed a small path that trailed away from the from the main one. A trail sign with three arrows that were stack on top one another, each pointing in three directions, was stationed in between the main and side trail. Its sign had 'Hyrule Field' on the top arrow,'Dekuna Village' on the second, and 'Ordon Village' as the last.

As a small sting struck the group's hearts at the glance of their village's name, it was quickly washed away by relief as they begin traveling down the trail that leads to their destination.

"Odd…" Link heard Rusl's voice spoke after a bit. "Usually there's someone patrolling this trail throughout the day."

Now that Rusl mentioned it, Link couldn't help but get the feeling that something didn't feel right.

"You guys smell that?" Ilia vocalized.

Link took a deep breath through his nose. Sure enough, a stench filled his nostrils. It wasn't the putrid type of smell rather it had a burning scent.

Burning as in a fire.

The beating of Link's heart grew increasingly inside his chest. He glances over to see the older members in the group have worry struck expressions. Everyone picked up the pace, praying that the smell is not an indication of what they fear. A clearing approaches, the burning smell was now more prominent. The worst case scenario the group feared came true.

Rusl whispered out a "No...". His, and everyone else's, eyes locked in disbelief, and rightfully so.

What should've been a bustling village was nothing but the charred remains of burnt down homes. Piles of rubble and burning wood planks were scattered around. Smoke was still emulated from the debris.

"Uli, Ilia, stay with the kids. Link, Zelda come with me."

Rusl jumped off the wagon as two friends unmounted their horses. The trio slowly walked through the destroyed village.

"I'm going to look for Oswin. You two look for survivors." Rusl dashed forward. Link and Zelda decided to split up and went on opposite directions.

Link looks around charred remains of houses. Debris from a structure nearby collapsed made him jump in fright. It took Link several moments to relax before he resumes searching. He searches for any sign of life, whether it be a mouse or even an insect.

Meanwhile, Zelda entered the remnants of a house. As she explores the ruined home, she felt under her foot. Removing it revealed a small child's doll with burn marks all over it. Zelda bent over to pick it up and look at it. A huge wave of emotions flooded her as she did.

Footsteps from behind snapped the young woman out. She turned and saw Rusl approaching her.

"Did you find anything?"

Zelda shook her head.

"Guys! Over here!"

The pair went to the direction of where the sound of Link's voice originated from. They found Link with a horror-struck expression as he was pointing to something below. Both Zelda and Rusl got the same horror look as he saw what was below.

Dozens of bodies which contained men, women, and even some children lie scattered across the small field. Rusl made a dash below as the friend's eyes remain on the sea of corpses. Zelda silently thanked Nayru that her sister and the kids were not here to see this.

From the corner of his eye, Link notice Rusl looking around before the man stopped next to a body before kneeling down next to it and lowered his head mournfully. Judging by the look of anguish on his face, Link made a good bet that the body was Rusl's friend. He built up the courage to walk through the field, trying to ignore the smell of burning flesh that surrounds him, to approach Rusl and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"...I'm sorry."

Rusl looked at the young man before looking back at the body. The older man then closed the eyelids and uttered: 'May the Goddesses welcome you with open arms.' Link's hand never left his shoulder as they both walk back to the wagon.

Zelda stayed staring over the small field moments afterward, still clutching onto the doll. She knelt down and placed the doll on the hilltop, taking that moment to mourn the dead villagers. Soon, Zelda slowly made her way back to the others. Zelda saw Uli comforting her husband.

"Rusl...I'm so sorry about Oswin."

Rusl looked at his wife. "I just don't understand. Who did this? Why did they do this?"

A sudden thought came into Zelda's mind. "Do you think...whoever attacked here, attacked our village?"

Rusl stood quietly for a moment as he thought about that possibility.

"Zelda brings up a good point," Link said. "Our village was attacked last night. The burn marks in this village look recent. This is no coincidence."

"One thing is for certain, something bigger is going on." Rusl paused as he looked around the ruined village. "And we're caught right in the middle of it."

"What do we do now?" Zelda spoke up.

The group stood quietly for several moments. But before any one of them could speak, Talo suddenly shouted, "Guys, look!"

Everyone looks to see a small figure running behind a tree.

"Did you guys see that?" Link asked.

"I did," Ilia spoke up.

"Me too!" Colin followed.

Uli glanced around. "Where did it go?"

"Maybe we should check it out?" Zelda suggested.

Rusl wanted to look for the figure too, but he had a feeling his gut telling him not to. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Rusl, that could be a person. They probably need our help. We need help," Uli said.

"I'll go check it out," Link offered. "That okay?"

Everyone nodded. But Rusl was still unsettled with the idea.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

Link went over to where the figure was seen. He saw nothing as he looked into the surrounding forest. That is until he heard strange noises around him, along with scampering footsteps. The fog made it hard for Link to see who or what was making them. This went one for a bit until it suddenly got quiet. Too quiet. Link look around again before getting jump scared by a small green creature, with horns on its head, and red eyes. The creature held a large club, which Link barely had time to dodge as the creature swung it at his head.

"Bulblins!"

Link scrambled to get back with the group. Soon, a whole horde of Bulblins had the group surrounded. Link Rusl got their swords out, and Zelda prepped her bow. They stood in front of the wagon, where Ilia and Uli coaxed the kids to remain in.

Bulblins are intelligent monsters. They stalk those who were unfortunate to be caught in their path. Unlike their cousins, Moblins Bokoblins, who kill everything in their path, they were said to kidnap children to use as slaves. These creatures also planned their attacks carefully, including block off any escape routes. That included the way they group had entered.

As the Bulblins grew closer to the Ordonians, Link saw an opening in the forest which could be their only escape. He gestured to Zelda to the opening, and she nodded over to Rusl.

"When I say go, we run."

The other two knew what Link had in mind. Rusl instructed everyone to stay in the wagon as they wait for Link's signal. Moments later, Link shouted, "GO!" Rusl and Zelda quickly got on their rides. One of Bulblins attempted to attack as they rode away but Link quickly swiped his sword at the creature. He quickly got on Epona and quickly caught up with the others. However, more Bulblins emerge from the fog and were following them on boar-like creatures.

Everyone was on alert as they navigated through the foggy forest. Uli and Ilia tried to keep the children calm as the riders fend off the monsters. Zelda saw a Bulblin approaching Rusl in his blind spot and shot an arrow as it tried to strike him.

In the wagon, Ilia saw a Bublin riding in tow of them. She noticed it twirling a lasso in its hand before throwing towards them. Colin was in its line of direction. She pulled the boy of the lasso's way but consequently the rope wrap around her neck. A hard tug put her the upper half of her body halfway off the wagon as she tried to free herself. Had Uli not grabbed her arm, Ilia would've surely fallen out.

"Hold on, Ilia." Uli's grip tightens, trying to be careful. One wrong move could end up the young teen's neck being snapped.

Link saw the tug-of-war between Uli and the Bulbin. He races over the rear of the wagon and cut Ilia free from the rope. As she was pulled back to the safety of the wagon, coughing for air as she threw the loop of the lasso off the cart, Link kicked the Bulbin off the creature it was riding.

Suddenly, a large rock wall came into view. This left the group barely any time to stop before they hit it. They didn't get the chance to run in a different direction as the Bulblins had them cornered.

"We're trapped!" Ilia shouted.

Link and Zelda got their weapons out, prepared themselves for would could be the fight of their lives. They readied themselves as a Bulblin started charging at them.

An arrow struck the Bulblin, but it was fired from above meaning it wasn't from Zelda. From above, a figure that with a huge dark scarf that covered the lower half of her face landed between the Ordonians and the Bulblins. The figure is a tall, somewhat muscular, dark-skinned, light blonde hair woman. A single braid hanged on the right side of her face, had some armor on her arms legs, and she wore blue clothing with an exposed breastplate on her left side that had a painted eye with a teardrop The woman pointed a weapon which Link recognized as a naginata.

"I wouldn't come any closer!"

Three more figures jumped in between both groups as well. One is a blonde male in tight blue clothing, several inches shorter than the woman. He also had a white mask covering his mouth, tanned skin, blonde hair, and is armed with a long blade.

The other two figures were covered in cloaks. One had a feminine figure that held a archers bow but also had a standard sword sheathed on her hip. The other had the structure of a male and has a large broadsword in his hand.

"I do what she says." The blonde pointed his weapon at them.

The Bulblins looked at the four figures for another moment before they scurried away like cockroaches. While the Ordonians were grateful, they stayed alert. Who were they? Why did they save them? Link and Zelda kept their weapons locked on as the scarf covered female approach them.

"Are you harmed?" The Ordonians shook their heads to the woman. "Where do you hail from?"

"Why do want to know?" Zelda asked.

"Not too many come by these parts. These woods are dangerous on days like these."

"Ordon…" Link answered with sadness in his eyes. "We're from Ordon Village."

The light blonde-haired woman's eyes had perked up at the mention of Ordon. "What are you doing here?"

"Our village...it was attacked. We're what's left of it..."

The woman gave a sympathetic look. "I am sorry for your loses. Allow me to introduce ourselves."

The woman and the rest of the rescuers uncovered their faces from their masks and hoods. The woman looked to be in her early to mid-forties and had a marking on her left eye that resembled a teardrop. The blonde male was significantly younger than her, probably late teens. One distinct feature they both have are red eyes. The other woman that accompanied them had pale skin, raven-haired colored hair in pigtails, brown eyes, and looked to be in her early twenties. The final member is a grey-haired Hylian man that had grey-bluish eyes and seem to in his late forties to early fifties.

"My name is Impa," The older woman greeted.

Something about that name seemed familiar to Link, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The masked blonde stepped forward. "I am Sheik."

"Call me Ashei," the raven-haired girl said.

"I'm Auru," The grey hair Hylian followed

One by one the Ordon group introduced themselves. Zelda couldn't help but notice Impa taking look of interests when both her and Link said their names

"I guess now that we're all acquainted, who exactly are you people?" Rusl asked.

The rescuers looked at each other before Impa spoken. "You all heard of a group called 'The Resistance?' "

"I do," Link answers.

"What do you know about them?"

"They're a group who don't approve King Ganondorf's rule. Why are you asking us?"

"Because you're speaking to its leader."

That made Link tense as he remembered the name 'Impa' was the same name as the said leader of 'The Resistance'. From what he heard she's a known traitor who was responsible for the deaths of the previous royal family.

"You're the criminals that the King is after?"

"So you have heard of me?" Link took note of the casual tone in Impa's voice. "I suppose you heard how I betrayed the Hylian Royal Family and how I'm responsible for their deaths." A small moment of silence follow through that before Link slowly nodded. "That is not true. Ganondorf was the one who plotted the Royal Family's downfall so that he could take the throne for himself. For eighteen years he's brought nothing but misery fear to this country. Destroying those who do not agree with him."

"How do we know you're not making this up?"

"Let me ask you this. Before your village was attacked, did you see a bird with green tail feathers beforehand?"

The entire group slowly nodded.

"And were there figures wearing dark armor?"

Some members of the Ordon gave a nod.

"And did some of these figures warriors look to be redheaded women?"

"I fought one," Link answered.

Impa shot a glance at the young man with a curious look. All Link could do was give an unsure expression.

"Do you know what they all have in common?" No one from the Ordon nodded or say anything. "They're all under the command of Ganondorf. My best bet is that they destroyed your village under his orders."

"How do you know this?"

"Your village wasn't the first," The one called Ashei said to Zelda. "Trust me, some of us speak from experience."

"But why would he destroy our village? We're not criminals!" Ilia exclaimed.

"Whatever your village did, Ganondorf saw it as a threat," Sheik simply stated before continuing on. "Ganondorf is nothing but a murderer and a liar. Whether you're innocent or guilty, he'll destroy or enslave anything or anyone that he deems a threat to his rule."

"And we are trying to save this country from him," Impa added.

The Ordon group was baffled at all of their statements. Sure, they might've had their own issues with the king in the past, but they had never heard of him being such a monster.

"You all must come with us."

"What?" Link look at Impa.

"I understand if you are still skeptical of us, but if Ganondorf finds out you escaped he will hunt you all down until you're killed, or worse. Our base is well hidden. And we're well equipped. We have food, water, shelter, medicine, everything you need."

Link glances at his group, taking note of the uncertainty on their faces. "Can you give us a few moments?"

Impa gave a nod of understatement. The Ordonians turn away from the other group to discuss among themselves.

"Do you think we should go with them?" Rusl asked. "We're dealing with a group of known criminals here."

"But they did save us," Ilia pointed out. "If they wanted to hurt us, they would've done so by now…"

Ilia's words reflect among the Ordon group. Link especially as he took a quick glance at the rescuers. Their words seem very genuine and they seem to care about their well being.

"Ilia does make a good point. These guys seem sincere enough. If they're offering shelter we should at least check it out."

"I agree with Zelda. If they're willing to help us out we should at least take that offer. Besides, I think we have better chances with them than those guys." Link looked over to the dead Bulblin with an arrow in its chest.

They debated for several moments longer until they gave the other group their answer.

"We'll go with you." Link stated to the other group.

"Good. We must get going. The Bulblins may come back with reinforcements if we don't leave now."

Impa put her fingers in her mouth and gave a whistle. Four horses appeared out of the fog to which she and her companions mounted on. Impa gestured the Ordonians to follow as both groups started to walk into the foggy woods.

* * *

 _Castle Town._

Guards and Gerudo patrolled throughout the streets of the country's capital. Civilians did everything they could to avoid them at all costs. Simple soldiers were not afraid to go above the law to do what they please. The Gerudo, however, could kill a person before the unfortunate soul realize it. This is how life's been since the deaths of the royal family.

Between the city is a massive gate which blocks a bridge that goes over a large moat before turning into a trail that leads to the gates of Hyrule Castle.

In another time, it was home to the Hylian Royal Family for many generations. Now it housed Ganondorf, the land's current king. The castle played as his base of operations for the past eighteen years where he handled kingdom affairs, plot the downfalls of his enemies, and ways to keep the people into submission.

In the castle courtyard, several high-ranking members of Hylian society gathered around watching two swordsman dueling. At the head of the gatherers, sitting on a massive chair, a large tarp hanging overhead to shield him from the sun, two Gerudo guards on each side is King Ganondorf. The reason for such a gathering is part of a week-long celebration of his eighteenth year as Hyrule's King. Although it's been years, Ganondorf remembered everything that happened after the night of King Daphnes' death leading up to the day of his coronation as if it occurred only recently.

After killing Daphnes, Ganondorf had searched for Queen Lydia and her daughter. A whole month he had spent searching until he found and killed the queen. With her out of the way, and the princess nowhere to be found, Ganondorf was officially crowned King of Hyrule. It's a memory that Ganondorf likes to look back to. Were not for his actions back then he would not be here today. Being in control of massive armies who would follow his orders without hesitation, having unlimited access to valuable resources, and spreading his influence in every corner of the kingdom.

It would've been perfect, except for two issues. One was the lost princess.

Ganondorf had told the kingdom that the princess had shared the same fate as her parents, but that was to ensure a secure link to the throne. The queen died before Ganondorf forced her to give the princess's location. It was one of the biggest mistakes he believed to have made. A mistake Ganondorf vowed to never make again. Throughout the years, his allies assured him that the possibilities of the princess claiming the throne were very slim, assuming she's alive. Even then, the Gerudo man would not take any chances and always looked into any possible leads from his spies.

The second more important issue is an organization known as 'The Resistance'. They are a group of rebels led by the former bodyguard of the monarchs, Impa. Ganondorf remembered her from his time as the royal adviser that she's a Sheikah, a tribe of skilled warriors who served the Royal Family. Impa had fled with the queen the night Daphnes died, and most definitely stuck around with her up until her death. After he killed Lydia, she somehow fled from Ganondorf before he could capture her. He declared Impa, and the Sheikah tribe as traitors and, as far as the general populace knew, had the tribe exiled out of the country. He also declared her a high ranking fugitive and had to be stopped at all costs. Impa is the face of 'The Resistence'. If she dies, it dies with her. Yet every time he came close, Impa had always managed to escape his grasp.

But matters such of those aren't on Gerudo's man mind at the moment. Focusing himself back to reality, Ganondorf resumed watching the duel, taking a sip of wine in his glass.

Everyone's eyes were focused on two figures wielding swords in the courtyard's center. One of the duelers wore a full set of armor and was armed with a simple shield sword. Fighting him is a tall Hylian man with bright blonde hair. His bang drooped on the left side of his face, covering one of his brown eyes. He also had blue diamond shaped earrings and wore a simple white, but rather, tight suit with diamond patterns. In his hand is a long, slender black sword.

The armored soldier made a swipe only for the tall Hylian to dodge him. The soldier blocks a strike from the tall Hylian with his shield. The soldier then attempted to strike the man at close range several times. The tall Hylian grabbed the sword's blade with his hand, which earned some collective gasps from those watching.

"So predictable." The tall man kicked the soldier in the chest and onto the ground, pointed the black sword to his neck symbolizing his victory. The Hylian gave a sadistic smile. "And just like that, you're dead." The poor soldier could only scramble away. The Hylian turn his attention to the applauding crowd, soaking in the praise. "Thank you. I hope you all enjoy my stellar victory. The seventh one in a row, might I add."

As the crowd begins to chatter among themselves, the Tall Hylian made his way to the king.

"I hope his majesty enjoyed the duels." He bowed to the Gerudo man.

"There were all well struck, Lord Ghirahim." Ganondorf drank from his wine cup.

"What kind of second-in-command would I be if they weren't? No one else can rival my skills. Except for Aveil, and you, of course." A servant help placed a four-pointed crimson cape onto him.

"Still, it was spectacular." Ganondorf took another drink whatever had remained before it was empty. "You there!" Ganondorf shouted towards a servant boy, who flinch at the sound of his voice. "Pour me and Lord Ghirahim some wine."

The servant fetched the pitcher wine glass for Ghirahim and poured both of them a drink. As they both talk and drank, a man in armor approach them.

"What do you want? Can't you see that the king and I are talking?"

Ganondorf lifted his arm to calm his second-in-command down. Ghirahim does tend to get easily irate sometimes. "What brings you here, soldier?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt his majesty. An important matter has occurred in the throne room."

* * *

The throne room was perhaps the biggest chamber in the castle. Both sides of the lied massive pillars keeping the room standing, and large windows as well. A long stretch of carpet lied in the center of the room, leading to the throne. Pacing in the middle of the massive room was a young Gerudo dressed in pink named Nabooru. For many years, she's been at the service of Ganondorf as his ward ever since she was child. Her duties usually involve making sure everything in the castle stays in order.

Footsteps echoed entered the room caught her attention. "Your majesty. Lord Ghirahim." She bowed to the king and lord.

"Rise, Nabooru," Ganondorf commanded.

"How are the festivities? I heard Lord Ghirahim was quite the victorious one."

"They were all practically a flawless victories," Ghirahim boasted.

"That's good to hear, milord. I wish I to have attended, but I've been very busy."

"Spare us the pleasantries," Ghirahim scoffed. "Care to tell us what was so important for us to drag ourselves over here?"

"Yes. The guard informed us it was quite urgent," Ganondorf mentioned.

"Your...Vure has returned."

Nabooru moved to the side to reveal what is behind her. On the throne is a large dark purple-feathered bird with large green tail feathers. The creatuer took notice of the two occupants and flew towards them. The Gerudo man lifted his arm so that the bird could land on it. Ganondorf smile as he greeted the creature.

"Helmaroc, my dear pet. What news do you bring?" Ganondorf gently stroke the bird's head, who nuzzled into his master's touch. Wrapped around its leg is a small piece of rolled up parchment. Ganondorf removed the paper as the bird released itself from Ganondrf's arm and flew out of the room through an opening in the ceiling.

"What does it say?" Ghirahim asked as Ganondorf read the paper.

"Vaati and Aveil have done their job," Ganondorf spoke up several moments later.

"They took down the threats in the Faron region?" Nabooru ask.

The Gerudo man nodded. "And that means they'll be back in a few days. We must prepare for their return. See to it that the servants clean their quarters and make sure the castle is presentable. And while you at it, tell the dungeon keeper to prepare the cells. Knowing Aveil, we might have some 'guests' coming."

"It will be done, your majesty."

"Excellent. Before you go, is there anything else to report?

"I did received word that Chancellor Cole has recovered from his illness and should return tomorrow."

"Good to hear, but has there been any reports of 'The Resistance'?"

"None, sire."

"That's...concerning. There hasn't been any sighting of them in months."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing? I mean it's nice they're not causing trouble for once."

Ganondorf gave a stern glare, one that a parent would when they caught their child saying something they shouldn't. "I've told you this many times before, Nabooru. We can never let our guard down. 'The Resistance' is a cunning group. They seek to cause chaos. They'll do whatever it takes to destroy everything I build. If they find even the smallest weakness they will exploit it and bring it all down, including you. Do you understand?"

"Of course, my king," Nabooru said apologetically.

"Good. Now see to the preparations."

"I will. Sav'orq, your majesty."

As he watches Nabooru leaving the room, the Gerudo man thought about her words. Ganondorf had knew the Gerudo her whole life. While she is loyal to him, he knew that Nabooru is...different. Not just her small scrawny appearance that stood out among his tall muscular Gerudo warriors, it was her nature that concerns him. She was more soft-spoken and free spirited than his Gerudo warriors. Often, she showed kindness to those Ganondorf would deem reprehensible.

Ghirahim always had a distaste for Nabooru and was more vocal about it. Disgust was the only feeling he felt towards her whenever she dares shows kindness to criminals. People, he believe, who do not deserve such mercy. He is utterly convinced that her compassionate personality would be her downfall. Or worst, theirs.

"Sometimes I wonder why you let her stick around and not sent her back to the desert. She's a woman with a child's mind."

"Nabooru may be naive, but she still has her uses. In time, she will learn her place, Ghirahim." Ganondorf assured him. "I still expect for you to treat her as your equal."

"I wouldn't even think of laying a finger on her unless you command me to."

"Good. You may go back to the celebrations if you wish. I need time alone. I shall rejoin you soon."

"But of course."

Ghirahim made his leave, leaving Ganondorf alone in the throne room. The Gerudo man once again brought his thoughts to the rebels. Wondering what they were up too.

* * *

 **I forgot to warn you guys...I'm not good at writing fight scenes. Even brief ones.**

 **So anyways, here we have the introduction of 'The Resistance' with Impa as the leader. And the (re)introduction of Ganondorf and his gang which consists of Ghirahim (whose a human rather than a sword spirit), Nabooru, and a small mention of Cole.**

 **"Vure" is Gerudo for "Bird"**

 **"Sav'orq" is Gerudo for "Farewell".**

 **Naginata is a pole with a blade on the top.**

 **And Sheik is a guy here.**

 **If you guys want, you can find me on my Tumblr page (Yeah I still have an account on there despite the recent crap they've been pulling)by typing _alphagirl404_ , then **_**.tumblr**_ **, then in the URL. You can ask me questions about this story.**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Several hours passed since the Ordonians joined with Impa's group. They traveled through the woodlands in complete silence as none of the Ordonians weren't sure to say anything, but at the same time could not stand this stillness. Link then decided to start up a conversation.

"How do you know he did all those things you told us earlier?" The older woman turns her head Link. "Not that I'm accusing you of lying."

"I suppose you all deserve to know more details. I should give some background first. Years ago, I was a bodyguard for the Hylian Royal Family. Before that, I was a part of the Shiekah tribe."

"Sheikah?" Talo asked

"The Sheikah were a tribe of skilled warriors that stick to the shadows so no one knows what they're doing. They were also known as The Shadow Folk," Ilia explained. "They also once protected the Royal Family since the formation of Hyrule."

"Insightful, aren't you?"

The teen gave a small smile. "My mother used to tell stories about The Sheikah."

A pause in the air lingered in the air before the woman cleared her throat. "For as long the Royal Family ruled Hyrule, there was always a Sheikah by their side as their bodyguard. I was the Sheikah bodyguard of King Daphnes since he was a prince, and later his wife Queen Lydia, for many years."

The elder woman paused as her eyes were filled nothing but dread as if she didn't want to speak further. Auru attempted to reach his hand on her shoulder before she continues on.

"Then the day came when Ganondorf arrived at the castle offering his services. Other than the fact he was the leader of the Gerudo, we knew nothing about him and had no reason to suspect him of ill motives."

The word Gerudo brought back several details that Zelda could recall from the stories she had heard about them. The Gerudo are a mysterious race consisting mostly of women that hail from the deserts. Gerudo males are very rare for them, so rare that the first male born after long periods of time are destined to lead them. The Gerudo are also a warrior dominate race, most of them are part of Ganondorf's army, from what she heard. Another piece of information she could recall is that the Gerudo were once prominent throughout Hyrule up until over a century ago when they cut ties for unknown reasons. They were a rare sight for the next hundred years before Ganondorf appeared.

Impa's voice brought Zelda's attention back to her story.

"Ganondorf built up everyone's trust because he had...special abilities. Whatever problem the kingdom had, big or small, he solved them effortlessly without incident. It wasn't long before he was promoted to the royal adviser."

A downcast expression swept across Impa's face.

"Soon after, Daphnes told me about dreams he was having. They didn't concern him at first, but they gotten worst after Ganondorf's promotion. We soon realize they were visions of Ganondorf killing him. We couldn't act on since we didn't have solid proof but, to be safe, Daphnes came with a plan. The night Ganondorf made his move, I was to take Lydia until Daphnes retrieved us. He never did. The queen and I hid for a month before Ganondorf found us. I manage to escape but Lydia…" she paused for a minute before she finished her sentence, "...Gave her life to protect me. With both of them gone, Ganondorf was crowned king."

No one had said a word, especially the Ordonians. They all heard the stories of the tragic deaths of the royal family so many times before, but those stories always put the blame on Impa or Sheikah in general. To hear this tale in such detail and sincerity was indeed quite a shock. If they didn't see Ganondorf as a monster before they sure did now.

"Why would anyone let Ganondorf become the king if he did get rid of the rulers?" Beth brought up.

"Many do not know he committed the act, unfortunately," Auru responded to the young girl. "Ganondorf is a master manipulator. He used his charm to win the heart of the royal court, and Hyrule's citizens. After the royal family died they accepted him as their king without hesitation. By the time they knew his true colors it was far too late."

"Once he was crowned, he sought to get rid of anything in his way, starting with the Sheikah. Since I was the bodyguard, it wasn't hard for him to convince the people that my tribe were responsible for the murders. He marked me as a fugitive, and he ordered my people into exile…"

An eerie type of silence followed as Impa paused. The way she trailed indicates there was more to the story. Judging by her tone, it didn't take long for most of the Ordon group to put the puzzle together.

"They weren't exiled, were they?" Ilia's voice broke through the air.

"Ganondorf slaughtered our people. Men, women, even children." The anger almost breaking through Sheik's voice before taking a moment to recompose himself. "Very few survived his purge but were scattered in small numbers. They went into hiding, too afraid to fight back. That made it easier for Ganondorf to lock his iron grip on the land."

"Has anyone tried to stop him?"

"Some have, but they always get eliminated as quickly as they started. We have allies, but most prefer to keep their involvement a secret. People critical against Ganondorf disappear. Nobles, journalists, and civilians." Impa explained. "Other than that, he has no qualms with making public examples out of them, which doesn't make it better."

"So you guys are the only ones willing to fight against him."

No one responded to Link's statement. Link did catch slight nods from the sheikah woman. From that point, they all continue to ride on.

* * *

Time passed yet again since the conversation about Ganondorf had quieted down. The Ordon children soon grew bored as the trip through the woods still lingered on. To pass the time, they decided to entertain themselves. Talo got the idea to play 'I Spy'.

"Ok, I spy with my little eye…"

"A tree..."

"You got it again! Boy, you're good at this, Malo."

Link watched the children playing from where he was. Well, mostly Talo playing while his brother, Colin, and Beth just look even more bored. He could tell by their expressions that were wondering if they would ever arrive at the Resistance's camp. Truth to be told, Link is starting to think the same thing. He was considering asking Impa when she and her party made a sudden stop, prompting his group to stop as well.

"We're here."

Link glanced around his surroundings. One side of the entire group is a huge rock wall with vines dangling, while the other side contains the rest of the forest. The Ordonians only gave the others weird looks. Impa rode over to the vines on the rock wall. Using her naginata to move the vines, she revealed a dark cave

"In here."

They went in first, followed by the Ordonians. The cave behind the vines was actually a long tunnel. Light can be seen peeking out from the other side of the cave rock tunnel, which certainly made it easy for the Ordonians to walk through the cave. Both groups continue in the direction of the light.

"Welcome to our home," Auru said once they reached the end.

The Ordonian brought their gaze on the base of The Resistance. It was a very large camp, with many large tents. The inhabitants of the camp consisted of a mix of humans and hylains, ranging from men & women, and young & elderly. Surrounding the camp is a very lush line of trees and a pond with a stream that trails into the woods. A very beautiful place indeed.

"Woah," Link muttered. "Where are we?"

"We are The Lost Woods," Impa answered.

"It's safe, right?" Rusl asked the older woman.

"I assure you, Ganondorf does not know this place. Let's get you to the stables"

The group slowly approached the camp downhill. A green-hair Hylian girl near the camp's edge saw them, shouting out, "Impa's back!" Which caught the attention of the camp's inhabitants.

A crowd of people quickly made their way towards the group. Many of which were muttering various things such as 'Welcome back, Lady Impa!' and 'Bless the goddesses that you returned safely!' Curious expressions lingered on the silent ones as they watch the Ordonians.

The camp occupants remained huddled around them until they approached to what Link guessed to be the stables. It was a large stable that housed many types of horses with a decently large tent next to it. He spotted A redhead girl in a simple white dress and a yellow shoulder scarf caring one of the horses. Link could guess that the redhead appeared to be about Ilia's age.

"Lady Impa," the redhead greeted as both groups dismounted/unload. "It's good to see you back."

"It's good to see you too, Malon." Impa turned her attention to the crowd that has gathered. "It's good to see all of you! I am pleased to still see our camp and everyone in it unharmed. But I bring pressing matters. As of yesterday, the village of Ordon fell victim to Ganondorf's wrath. I bring those who manage to escape."

Eyes from the camp's inhabitants gazed upon the Ordon group. There were a variety of expressions. Some look with pity, or understanding as if they know what they Ordonians been through.

"Our oh so great and glorious 'king' has once again has proven that he cares nothing for the people! Only power and control! But as a long we remain strong, we will continue to fight his forces, and right his wrongs. We will never give in, and one day we will bring Hyrule back to its original glory. But for now, we help those who need us."

With that being said, the crowd then begin to disperse. Impa and Sheik walk over to several individuals away from the stables. Malon assisted with getting the horses settled down, and made some small talk with the remaining members of Impa's group while the Ordonians tended to themselves.

Sounds of loud barking startled the Ordonians. A large creature with black fur and white undercoat quickly ran over to the other group. It appears to be that of a large dog. However, closer inspection made the group help the Ordonians realize a quite shocking discovery.

"That's a wolf," Zelda muttered.

Indeed it is. Much to their surprise, Auru kneeled down and started petting the dog, letting it lick his face as a dog would. The Ordonians could only gaze upon this interesting sight. Being from a village in the woods, wolves were one of the many dangers that came with it. They were creatures that are dangerous. Yet here they are, seeing a wolf with the same characteristics as a house dog.

"You guys have a pet wolf?"

"I say she's more of a companion than a pet." Auru remains patting the creature before noticing the uneasy faces. "She won't hurt you. She's the biggest sweetheart in this whole camp. Great with kids too."

The wolf quickly took notice of the new visitors. Slowly, she moved away from the older man and made her way to the Ordonians until she was about less than a foot away. The wolf brought her gaze at Link, staring at him with her blue eyes. One other detail Link noticed what that the wolf's front left leg had a splotch of dark fur that wrapped near its ankle. That reminded him of a cuff of sorts.

"You can pet her."

Following the older man's suggestion, Link reaches his hand out but kept his guard up. This is still a wild animal after all. She sniffs his hand for a few moments before affectionately rubbing her head against his palm. This prompt Link to scratch her head. The wolf manages to lick his cheek in response.

Auru chuckled. "She likes you."

Link turned his head back, indicating to them that the wolf is safe. After Link finished petting her, Zelda was next to do so along with Ilia.

"She's beautiful," Zelda commented as she stroke the wolf's neck.

"And soft." Ilia gave the wolf a belly rub. "Does she have a name?"

"Her name is Twilight. It's fitting because she has white & black fur," Ashei explained.

"I've never seen, or even heard of a domesticated wolf before."

"We've had her since she was a pup," Auru stated. "Twilight can be as playful as a dog, but we still respect her as a wolf. She can still be fierce when she needs to be. Or if you get on her bad side."

"Still, she's a sweet thing." Zelda gave a smile to the wolf.

"I see Twilight has beaten me to the welcome home committee." Twilight moved away from the Ordon group and she made her way to a orange haired Hylian male around Ashei's age with glasses. He gave the wolf a pat on her head before she scurried off. "Happy to see all of you back safe and sound." The man spoke with a small hint of a posh accent.

Ashei went over to the man and gave him a rather intimate hug. It lasted only for a moment before they pulled away. "You know I always come back safe."

"Doesn't make being apart from you any easier."

"Oh Farore, you're so sappy."

The man gave an amused smile. "You love me for it." He gave a quick kiss on her forehead before turning his attention to Auru. "I take there was no trouble out there."

"A little. Nothing we couldn't handle," Auru answered.

"That's good to hear." The young man takes notice of the Ordon group. "Seems like you brought back some friends."

Link stepped forward "Our village, Ordon, was raided last night. We were being chased by Bublins when Impa saved us."

"I'm quite sorry to hear that," the man said sympathetically. "Oh, where are my manners?" He stuck out his hand. "My name is Shad."

"I'm Link." Link shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello, Shad." Impa strolled up along with Sheik.

"Hello, Impa. Always good to see you."

"Likewise." Impa faced the Ordonians. "I've made arrangements for tents for your group at this moment. I would suggest you all get familiarized with this place."

"I can show them around," Malon offered.

"Very well. If there's nothing else, I'll be attending other business."

With that, Impa and her group, plus Shad, walk away from the stables. This left the Ordonians with Malon.

"Whenever you guys are ready, I'll show you around."

* * *

Hours had passed since the Ordonians arrived at the base camp. As promised, Malon had shown them around, making sure to point significant areas such as medical, dining, bathing, farming, and other various places. After the tour, they ate dinner with the other inhabitants. The cooks were very friendly people and were generous to give them a good size amount, which the Ordonias were happy since they haven't eaten since yesterday evening. The food wasn't that bad.

After they were done eating, they were then brought to their tents. Two large tents had been set up. After a quick discussion, they decided that Link, Zelda, and Ilia would get one tent while Rusl, his family, and the Ordon children stay in the other.

Once the tent matter was resolved everyone decided to explore the camp on their own. Zelda strolled casually through the settlement. She took notice of the type of atmosphere the camp brought to the air. The inhabitants were talking about their day, cracking jokes, and many other things. This camp acted more like a village than a rebel base (Just replace the large tents with houses).

The sound of music came to her ears. Turning to the direction of the music, Zelda saw Impa sitting in front of what she assumed to be her tent. In the woman's hands is a blue ocarina that she's blowing into. The music coming from it was soothing, lullaby-like music. She found herself entrances by the music. Something about it felt familiar to Zelda.

"Excuse me?" A voice broke Zelda out of her trance. To her side is the green hair girl around Colin's age. Zelda quickly remembers seeing this girl earlier when she and her group arrived at the camp.

"Can I help you?" Zelda asked the girl.

"Were you part of the group that came here with Impa earlier?"

The older girl nodded her head to the child. The young girl smiled as she pulled out something from behind. It appeared to be a crown made out of small blue flowers.

"My friends and I made it. To welcome you here."

"It's lovely."

"My name's Saria. What's yours?"

"Zelda."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you. Yours is pretty is as well."

"Thanks!" Saria beamed. "Anyway, I've got to get back with my friends. It was nice to meet you, Zelda."

The girl dashed in the other direction, giving another wave to Zelda, to which she waved back. The older girl stood as she watches the child disappear into the camp. She stares upon the flower crown in her hands.

"Quite a lovely crown you have." Zelda lifts her head to see Impa now next to her.

"A girl, Saria, gave it to me."

"She and her friends often do that whenever we get new arrivals."

"Where're her parents?"

"She's on her own, I'm afraid. We found her, along with several other children, in an abandoned village several years ago. From what they told me, Ganondorf's soldiers took the adults while they hid. They were alone for days."

"Poor thing..."

"It's tragic, but they're not entirely alone. I do what I can to ensure everyone in this camp is looked after, including the children. Speaking of which, how are you and your group settling in?"

"We're all doing alright, I guess. All of this is going to take some adjustment."

"Trust me when I say you are not the first to have gone through this. If there's anything you need to help you feel more comfortable we'll be happy to assist."

"That's kind of you, thank you." Zelda's eyes gaze below when she noticed the blue ocarina in the older woman's hand. "Do you often play the ocarina? I heard you playing it."

"Not as often as I like but yes."

"You play it really good."

"Thank you. I wasn't always very skilled with it, though. Daphnes taught me."

"Daphnes? As in the former king?"

A small bittersweet smile came across Impa's face. "He was my best friend. When I was chosen to become the Royal Family's bodyguard, he did everything he can to help me feel at home and we become close friends. Over time, Daphnes became a brother to me. Lydia came later along and we too became good friends. We were all happy...until Ganondorf came and took them away."

Impa took a brief second to regain her composure. "My apologies. I didn't mean ramble like that."

Zelda stood quiet, taking in this surprising revelation.

"You really cared for them that much?" The older woman nodded. "I never figure that you were close to the old royal family. This whole rebellion isn't just about restoring Hyrule back to glory. It's all personal to you, isn't it?" The look in her eyes seems to answer that question. "I'm really sorry."

The younger girl was instinctively twirling around with her necklace string whole the rest was tucked away in her shirt. She pulled hard enough for the necklace's triforce centerpiece out. Zelda didn't see this but Impa stared at the jewelry with keen interest.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. I...don't often see that kind of jewelry."

"It's kind of a weird story." The Sheikah could only arch a brow, indicating her interest in Zelda's tale. "I was abandoned when I was a baby. My biological mother, I'm guessing, left me with this necklace. I was only told of this last month."

Impa was quiet as she seems to be deep in thought, unsure what to say. "So you don't know who your real family is?"

Zelda shook her head. "I do love my current family, but it never leaves my head. I wish I know who I am, and where I came from."

"All questions, no matter how complex they are, will always receive their answers. And I believe you will one day find your answer."

"You really think so?"

Impa gave a small smirk. "I'm a Sheikah. I know."

* * *

In another part of the camp, Link is also exploring the camp himself. During his exploration, he spotted Auru, Ashei, and Shad sitting around a fireplace. They invited him to sit with them. Link initially decline, stating he didn't want to bother them, but they insist that he wasn't and stated that he could sit down to relax. After some persistence, Link took the offer and sat next to Auru.

"Apple?" Auru handed out an apple that's a bit darker than most red apples.

"Sure." Link takes the apple from the older man's hand. He then takes a bite out of it and chews it. "This tastes really good" He spoke in between bites

"It's baked. The heat softens it. Makes the taste sweeter."

Link responds with a 'hmm' before swallowing. He then proceeds to eat the rest of the apple until he had reached to the core. "Thank you."

"So, Link, how are you settling around here?" Shad asked.

"I'm doing okay, I think. I'm still somewhat on edge."

"I suppose that understandable. From what Ashei and Auru told me, you and your group been through quite the ordeal these past twenty-four hours."

"Yeah...It wasn't easy."

"Enough of that. Why not tell us a bit about yourself?" Ashei suggested.

Link lifted his head, not really sure if wants to take that suggestion. But the interested looks on his companions seem to help motivate him.

"My life isn't really interesting. I spend most of my life in Ordon. I would help around our village's ranch, help with farming crops, and hunt for food. I also know how to use a sword. The villagers often told me I the best swordsman next to Rusl."

"Do you have any family?" Shad asked.

"My mother died when I was only a toddler. My father was the only family I ever had. Sometimes he would leave the village to go on trips. He would be gone for several weeks, a month at most. When I was twelve he went on those trips. He was gone for about a month when his horse came back to the village in the middle of the night in a disheveled state, alone. We assumed the worst..."

The other three individuals give him sympathetic looks. "We're sorry to hear that," Shad spoke up.

"Thanks, but I'm over it. I accepted it long ago. Besides, I have friends who look after me. What about your guy's family? Are they around?"

"They're not. You can thank Ganondorf for that," Ashei answered.

"All of you?"

"Everyone of us here lost something because of him. We fight against him to ensure he won't do it to anyone else, and help others he won't help." Shad explained to Link.

"You guys are definitely nothing like the things I've heard."

"The world sees us as many things. Thieves, criminals, traitors. Around here we're none of those things. We're a group, a team, and in some ways a family. We band together to fight Ganondorf. Or to piss him off at least." That earned a chuckle from the others, including Link. Auru patted Link's shoulder. "Trust me, we're good people fighting for a cause."

Link looked at the older man, who was giving a reassuring smile. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all.

* * *

As soon she had finished dinner, Ilia went straight to the stables. She was too tired to explore the camp and figure she save it for tomorrow. Plus, she wanted to see how the Ordon horses were doing. When she arrived she saw that Malon was tending to Epona. The redhead was singing to the silver bay mare. Ilia waited for the girl to finish before greeting her.

"That's a lovely song."

"Thanks. I sing to to help calm their nerves." Malon explained. "You were with that new group earlier, right?"

"Yes. I'm Ilia."

"Malon. Though you probably already knew that." She chuckled to herself. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"I'm just checking on my sister and her friend's horses."

"This one?"

"Yep. That one is Epona. The white horse is Ahearn, my sister's."

"Oh, I see. I was about to clean them since they look so dirty"

"Do you want help? I know how to take care of them."

"I don't mind."

The two girls then started to clean up both of the horses. Ilia made sure to explain Malon what to do and what not to do when it comes to caring for the horses. Each horse took about thirty minutes to clean thoroughly, including cleaning their fur, brushing their manes, and clean with hooves. During the process, Ilia learned that Malon is quite knowledgeable about horses. This prompted both girls to share their own knowledge of horses throughout the cleaning process.

Once the horses were clean, each of the girls then started to dry them.

"Here I thought I was the only person in Hyrule who loves horses." Malon briskly rubbed the towel on Epona, while llia did the same to Ahearn.

"How do you know so much on them?"

"I use to live on a ranch own by my father. Lon Lon Ranch it was called. I would help take care of the horses. We even had cows and make our own brand of milk."

"How you end up here?"

The redhead went quiet. She slowed down on drying Epona. "Our ranch was close to Castle Town, so we often give horses soldiers who need them. My father didn't have a good relationship with the soldiers, mostly because they would often mistreat horses. Despite that, he had no choice but to comply. When I was ten, he heard that a horse that he raised himself died under their care and I guess that what finally pushed him over the edge. When they came, dad straight up refused to give them more horses. We thought that was the end of it."

There was another string of silence before Malon finished drying up Epona. She then hangs the towel on a rack and stood there. Ilia finished soon after and went over to her side.

"The next day, Ganondorf showed up at the ranch and demanded that father give them the horses. Dad refused and called him out. That's when Ganondorf ordered his arrest. Dad tried to fight back but he was overpowered. I was watching this go down when Ganondorf noticed me and Dad told me to run. I ran into our ranch, jumped on the first horse I got on and escaped. That was six years ago, and I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry that happened. I know how you feel. My sister and I had to leave our parents behind when our village was attacked. I don't know if they got out. I don't know if they're even alive."

"But you don't know if they're dead, either. There's still hope. It's what we both have. Hope is a powerful force, even if it does seem ideal. It's what Impa said to me the day she found me. I know it's unlikely for my dad to be alive, but I hope that maybe he's still out there, looking for me."

A small smile formed on Ilia's lips, her mood also improved as well. "That kinda makes me feel a bit better. Thank you."

A small ache of pain felt on her neck, causing the teen to let a small grunt as she rubbed the noticeable bruise that was around her neck.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just my neck."

"What happened?"

"My group had a run in with Bulblins earlier. One of them got a rope around my neck."

"Ouch…" Malon's face flinched at that info. "It looks bad. Maybe you should see our doctor."

"I'm fine. Link freed me in time and I can still breath, so I don't think it's anything serious. If it is, then I'll see him."

"If you say so."

Both girls continue to talk a little while after that. Later on, Malon decided to turn for the night. They gave friendly goodbyes and Ilia left the stables. As she walked back to her tent she still felt the pain from her bruise. While she doesn't have internal injuries, thankfully, the external ones were really getting on her nerves. Maybe she should take Malon's advice and see the camp's doctor just to see if they'll sooth the pain.

One instance of the pain caused to her move her eyes away from her path as she tried to settle it. Seconds later, she felt a force push against her, causing the girl to land on the ground. When she glances up she saw Sheik standing above with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." He extended out hand indicating Ilia to take it. The young girl hesitated for a moment before she accepted it.

"It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you alright? You're wincing."

"It's just that this bruise is really sore."

The sheikah boy looked at her neck, no words out of his mouth until he said, "I can remedy that."

This caught Ilia by surprise a bit. "Oh, you don't have too…" Sheik raises his hand.

"I insist. I have the right materials at my tent. If you allow me, I would be more than happy to assist you with that bruise."

After several moments of thinking about it to herself, Ilia decided to accept Sheik's offer. They both walked through the camp, the young girl trailing behind the teen. Soon they arrive what Ilia guessed to be his tent. The teen boy opened the flap gesture for her to go in first.

The inside of the tent was pretty much the same as the tent she shared with her sister and Link such as a makeshift bed and table. However, there were several additions such as weapons Ilia could tell were Sheikah brand. Until now, she had only seen pictures of them in books.

Sheik instructed her to sit on the side of the bed while he got his materials. Moments later he came back to her side with a small flat glass containing big enough to fit his palm that had a cream like substance.

"This should help ease the pain." He rubs his fingers in the cream. "I will warn you, it may be a bit cold."

His fingers made contact with her neck. Much like he warned, the cream was chilly enough to give Ilia small shivers. Once she got adjusted with the temperature she relaxes as Sheik gently place the cream on her neck bruise. Ilia took a glimpse at the sheikah. For some reason she was drawn to his smooth face, his eyes especially. She couldn't help but find his red eyes really...pretty.

"Is there something on my face?"

"I uh-" Ilia stuttered as she tried not to blush. "I just notice the weapons you have. Are they Sheikah based?"

"Yes," Sheik answered, seemingly oblivious to her bashfulness. "Those are the few weapons my master manage to salvage from Ganondorf's purge."

Ilia took another quick glance and notice a small handheld harp on the table. "Is that harp yours?"

"It is. I sometimes like to play it in my spare time." The motion on his hand stopped. "Alright, that should be it. How do you feel?"

"A little better now, actually. Thanks." Ilia realizes how close she is to the teen. Close enough to make her heart race a bit. "I-I should probably get back to my sister before she starts freaking out."

"Would you like me to walk you back?"

"No, thank you. I can handle it." Ilia got up from the bed, walking over to the exit before she stopped. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I'm always willing to help others in need. It no issue at all."

A sudden idea came to Ilia's mind. "Can I ask you something? When you have time, would you mind telling me about these weapons?"

Sheik look at her, "You want to learn about them?"

The girl nodded. "Ever since I was a girl I've always been interested with Sheikah culture. Probably because of the stories my mom told me. I always wanted to meet a sheikah myself."

Sheik's face went to a mildly surprised expression. "I see...Well, I guess I would be honored to teach you what I know. When I have the time."

"That would be great."

Sheik gave a small smile. "Don't you have to get back to your sister."

"Oh right! I'll see you around. Thanks for the cream. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The girl exited out of the tent. All of sudden she didn't as sad as she did before. She couldn't help but get a warm feeling in her chest. It had remained with her the rest of the night.

* * *

 **I know this is long, but I hope you guys don't mind. Hopefully it doesn't seem I tried to cram everything at once (one of my mistakes on the old version).**

 **One of my regrets from the old version is that I didn't add a wolf companion. I thought it would be really cute. If you read the old version, you hopefully start noticing the changes I've made. I hope its to your guys liking. Also this is a little late but happy 2 years to Breath of the Wild.**

 **Also I'm posting this late at night. If you see any mistakes, my apologies.**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Both of his eyes open when he realizes he was lying on the floor. Darkness surrounds him making it impossible to see where he is as he stood on his feet. A gold light shines from behind him. The source of the light revealed itself to be the Triforce. The size appears to around Link's as it stood in the center of his vision. The young man moves closer to the shining relic, only stopping when he's less than several centimeters. The Triforce shined bright enough not to be blinded to one's eyes but also gave off a warm glow. He didn't know why but Link had the urge to touch it. His hand was just less than an inch from the bottom right of the Triforce it when it suddenly vanished in a matter that made Link jerk back._

 _Torches suddenly lit up on his side trailing on behind him showing a massive grand hallway. Link hesitated a step before walking down the hall. Not patient enough to walk down the extensive hallway, Link sprinted to the end until he had found himself in a dark forest area. Ahead of him were backs of two figures at the edge of a river bank with their backs facing him, their faces concealed. One was wearing a cloak and is kneeling at the bank, while the other is a yellow blonde woman that stood by the cloak figure's side, hand placed their shoulder._

 _Lighting suddenly flashed, obscuring Link's vision. When the flash died he was greeted to rain pouring down heavily. The rain made it hard to see where he was._

 _"Traitor!"_

 _Turning his head to the direction of the voice, Link saw a figure of another woman, who gave out an agonizing scream as a sword pierce her chest. She slumped to the ground once the blade was removed. The scene became more clear throughout the heavy rainfall as Link saw bodies scattered around him. There were all dressed in clothes similar to that of what Impa and Sheik wore. A group of people standing in the sea of corpses. There were like the red hair women that took part in the raid of Ordon Village. One person Link could make out was a dark hooded figure with a clear masculine structure. The figure darted his head towards the young man. He stared at Link with golden eyes that were filled with pure evil. The figure started charging towards him quite quickly. Link lifted his arms, close both his eyes as he braced for impact._

 _But nothing came._

 _Link opened his eyes again and found himself in another dark area. Heavy footsteps can be heard all around him, but he couldn't tell which direction they were coming from. Link ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction to get away from the footsteps. Once he got far enough, voices started to whisper in his head. Most he knew, some unfamiliar._

 _First was Impa. "You are the one chosen to save us all."_

 _Then a male voice in a cheerful taunt. "I don't see what Impa sees in you, boy."_

 _Second, came the sound of Shiek shouting. "This is your fault!"_

 _A woman begging. "Don't hurt me, please!"_

 _Then a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. "Protect her, Link. You have to protect her..." He recognizes it as his father..._

 _A deep gentle voice said to him."Save Hyrule. Save her future..."_

 _Then finally screams of Zelda pleaded "Link, help!"_

 _Link shut eyes and got on his knees as clutched his head as the voices kept on running through his head. No matter how hard to tired to block them out, they kept going on and on, never seem to end anytime soon._

 _Then, the voices came to a sudden halt. There was for what felt like hours, nothing. Yet Link refused to open his eyes. Until a gentle, yet familiar feminine voice whispered to him "Open your eyes._

 _Something about that voice made him feel more relaxed. Link slowly opened his eyes and stood up and realized he was in a different area. There were stone walls around him, lighted up torches on the walls, and stained glass windows high above. In front of Link was a sword on a stone pedestal with the symbol of the Triforce at the center of the pedestal._

 _For some reason, Link felt drawn to the sword and walked towards it._

 _"Take it," the feminine voice spoke. "It will aid you on your journey."_

 _Link put his hands on the handle of the sword. With one pull, he removed the sword and everything went white._

 _"Wake up, Link. It is time for you to rise."_

* * *

Link darted up from the makeshift bed and was breathing heavily. Looking to his side, he saw Zelda and Ilia, sharing a bed, sleeping on the other side of the tent. He gave a sigh of relief, but uneasiness still lingered in him. The dream kept replaying in his mind.

Just when he was considering going back to sleep, a sudden green light had slowly brightened up the tent. A small floating green glowing ball was just a few feet away from Link. It appeared similar the fairies Link had seen out int he wild, but it was too big to be a fairy. The green ball flew out of the tent.

 _"Follow…"_ It was that voice again, more prominent. Link exited the tent while trying not to wake the girls. He looked around but the green ball was nowhere to be seen. _"This way..."_ Link still heard the voice and followed the direction. With luck, he found the green ball at the camp's end. It flew into the woods which Link followed its direction.

Unbeknownst to him, Zelda had woken up from the sound of his footsteps. She had watched him looking around and darting off. Grabbing her bow and arrows, she carefully followed Link throughout the woods.

 _"What in Hyrule is he up to?"_

Link continue to follow the green ball in the woods. The light had disappeared from his view as he arrived at a forest clearing. Right in the middle of it was a huge building of some sort, a temple to be more specific. It looked old as parts of the structure were chipped off, and vegetation was overgrown on some areas of the building. There was even a round shaped stain glass window at the top center above the entrance. Perhaps it was something grand when it was in its prime.

The green light caught the corner of Link's eye. The light was shimmering at the front of the entrance of the temple for a brief moment before darting inside. Before Link could follow it, the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. He turns in a defensive stance only to see, to his relief, Zelda.

"Zelda? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Link looks at his friend, trying to conjure the words to say. "I...Something...guided me here." Link glances at the entrance. "And I think it wants me to go inside the temple."

"I see…" She looked at him quizzically. "Well, whatever reason you're going in there, I'm not letting you go alone. Who knows what could be inside."

"Fair enough."

The two friends both entered the temple. Echoes of their footsteps bounced around, indicating the inside to be quite huge. However, pitched blackness made it impossible to see.

"Wish I brought a lantern." Right after she had said that, torches lite up from the wall to brighten up the room, revealing a grand hall with a red rug down the center. Link and Zelda stared at each other in confusion. "I guess not," the latter remarked.

"What is this place?" Link wondered as he glance around.

"Judging by the structure of this place and the carving on the walls, I say this is probably an ancient temple of some sort. It looks like it had seen better days. Bet it was something back in its time."

They both looked around in every area of the temple. Never in their lives had they seen such structure this great before. Suddenly, a green glow caught both of their attention. The green glowing ball that led them here was at the opposite way of the entrance. Link ran towards it but the green ball went through the wall behind it before he could reach it.

"Do you think there's a way to get past this wall?"

"There's probably some sort of secret switch," Zelda suggested. "Old temples usually have that. At least that's how it usually is in books."

The pair begins feeling around the wall, trying to find a switch, a button, something that could let them through the wall. As Link did his search, he noticed an engraved Triforce on the center of the wall.

 _"Center..."_

"Did you hear that?" Link nodded to her. "What did it mean by the center?"

"I think it wanted me too…" Link instinctively lifted his left hand, pressed his palm at the center of the Triforce. The engraved Triforce then glowed for a moment before that section of the wall moved up, revealing a dark hallway behind it. Both friends looked down the hallway, unsure if they should proceed.

"Should go in there?"

Link too was a bit hesitant, but his instinct told him that he should. "I think we should."

The two friends slowly went into the dark hallway. On the other end, a bright white light shined. Link ran straight towards it with Zelda close on his heels. Soon they entered another room. déjà vu crept upon Link as he observed this place. It took him several minutes to recognizes this room as the same one from his dream. But that's not the only thing.

The sword that Link saw in his dream was also in front of them. It lied on the same pedestal. Every detail from the dream was the same as this sword.

The double-edged arming sword with a narrow ricasso, the wide but shallow fuller that is almost as long as the blade itself, the handle and grip of the blade had a shade of purple and blue, the yellow gemstone on the crossguard of the blade. And its own engraved Triforce symbol near the crossguard. All those details match the ones from his dream.

"I...I've seen that sword before."

"You know it too?" Zelda said.

"I had a dream about it. I saw different scenes. When things calm down, I started to hear voices. I was trying to block them out when a voice told me to open my eyes. When I did, this room appeared and so did that sword. Wait! How you know about the sword?"

"I had a vision when I was watching you dueling Rusl back at the village." Zelda looked at Link, "You had this sword and was fighting a man. The vision ended before I can see who won...I think it was a vision."

 _"Indeed it was."_

The pair jerked their heads up and saw the green ball hovering over the sword. A sudden white flash emulated the room, blinding the two friends. When the light died down, they saw a humanoid woman hovering a few inches above the ground. She had green hair tied in a bun, along with matching color clothes and boots, and golden wrist cuffs.

"Fair Link. Noble Zelda."

"Who are you? How do you know our names?"

"Do not fear me, young one. I bring you and your friend no harm. I am Farore. One of the three goddesses that created this land long ago. We have been watching and guiding you throughout your lives."

Link look at her with a realization on his face. "You mean...?"

"Yes, Fair Link. I was the voice who guided you here, and to those clothes you now wear." Farore looked at Zelda. "I was also the one who led you to your friend long ago."

Zelda's eyes widen with shock at that revelation, but the goddess spoke further before she could even respond.

"But now I'm here to guide you to a greater cause. For you will be part of a great destiny that will determine the future of Hyrule." Farore gesture her arm towards the sword. "Come forward, Fair Link. Take this blade as destiny had foretold."

Link just stood and stared at the goddess in confusion. Farore seems to sense his inner conflict.

"I sense confusion within you, along with uncertainty for what your future holds. I suppose that's to be expected. By now you have seen the true colors of The Evil King, Ganondorf, having witnessed his wrath for yourself."

Link looked at the ground in sadness as memories, still fresh, of the village attack went through his mind.

"Then, allow me to lower your anxiety with some information I think you would like to hear." Farore paused for a brief second. "Many from Ordon have survived the raid."

The friends jerked their heads up with a mix of relief and happiness.

"They have?" Zelda asked the goddess.

The green goddess nods. "Sadly, some have been taken prisoner by Ganondorf himself. If you wish to save them, I would highly suggest you take this sword, Fair Link. Now that I have told you this, are you now ready to accept this destiny and take this sword?"

Link didn't have to think his answer as he darted towards the sword. He was only halfway when Farore hovered a few feet above, still looking at Link, who stopped in his tracks.

"It would seem you have already made your decision." Farore slightly smiled. "Then in the name of me, my sisters, and Hyrule pull the sword from its pedestal and raise it in the air!" Farore hovered a few feet behind the sword, waiting for Link to claim it.

Link looked back to Zelda. Her eyes alone told him to do what he needed to do. Link stared at the sword for a moment before starting to walk slowly towards it. At the foot at the pedestal, he placed his hands on the sword handle. Using all his strength, he pulled it from the pedestal and pointed the blade towards the air. As he did, the blade gave a small bright glow.

"It is done," The green goddess declared.

Link lowered his blade to examine it. Zelda slowly walked to him to get a better look at the sword. A rushing sense flowed within Link as his eyes still remained on the blade.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Link and Zelda turned around to see Impa standing at the entryway of the chamber.

"Impa?! How long you were standing there?" Link asked.

"Long enough." Impa walks towards the the group. The older woman brought her gaze to the goddess before she bowed. "Farore..."

"Dearest Impa." Farore gave a small smile. "It is nice to see you again. I believe you have some important things to share with these two."

"What is she talking about?" Zelda looked at Impa.

"I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful." She stood to her feet. "To both of you."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

Impa looked away from the pair before she asked them a question.

"Have you both ever heard about the legend of the hero that will save Hyrule from darkness?" Link and Zelda looked at each other before. Impa faced them and started to recite the legend.

 **"This great kingdom will fall underneath the control of the shadow of darkness for many years. Innocent lives will be shattered underneath this rule. But do not lose hope for one day a young man dressed in green will arise to vanquish the darkness and bring light back to the kingdom."**

"That's just a story that our parents use to tell us as bedtime stories. What does that have to do with me?"

"It's not just a story. It's a prophecy that had been foretold by my people generations ago. You, Link, are the hero of the legend. The one chosen to save us all. Only the chosen hero can open the door to this room and can pull The Master Sword from its pedestal."

"Master Sword?" Link looked at his newfound blade.

"Indeed. That is no ordinary sword. It was crafted by the first ruler of the land, Queen Hylia, and the power of the goddesses. You see, where we are right now, The Lost Woods is sacred ground. Those within it are hidden from the eyes of evil, including Ganondorf. It is how I manage to hide from him all these years. This temple has been here since the beginning of Hyrule. Its sole purpose was to house that blade in your hand Link until the chosen hero, that is you, would come and claim it."

The older woman turned her head away from Link. "When I first saw you, I immediately had my suspicions. But I thought it was just wishful thinking, so I didn't say anything. For so many years we have waited for a hero when none came. Some had already lost hope that the hero was real." Impa faced him again. "But here we are now in this chamber, with The Master Sword in your hand. This proves that the legend is real. I've always believed the prophecy was true. As did your father."

Link had not expected to hear those words come out from Impa. "You knew my father?"

The older woman gave a deep breath before speaking. "Years before you were born, Leal was once part of the royal guard of Hyrule. We worked closely for several years. He was the best soldier any of us had ever seen. He left to find his own path a few years before Ganondorf came."

"Dad never told me any of this…"

"Several years after Ganondorf rose to power we both crossed paths and he joined our ranks." A surprise expression grew across Link and Zelda's face. "Yes. Those trips he would take out of your village, he would come here to help us on our missions. He would often talk about the life he had since he left, including you. When you told me your name and that you were from Ordon, I knew I had to get you to safety."

No words came out of Link's mouth as he processed this new information. It still leaves him one question. "What happened to him? Why hasn't he returned back to Ordon for seven years?"

A look a sadness, and guilt swept across her face. Impa appeared to be hesitant. "Leal was on a mission with a group when they were led into a trap. They were ambushed by Ganondorf's troops. Everyone hardly had time to escape. In the midst of the escape, Leal gotten separated from the group. We've searched every place we could, I swear, but it seems as if he vanished. Believe me, if I knew where Leal was, I would've rescued him long ago. I'm sorry you have to find out this way, Link."

The older woman covered her mouth as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. The pain in her eyes truly said it all. A lot of emotions swept through Link. Sadness, confusion, and anger. Yet did not express any of those towards the shiekah.

"Dad was always looking out for others, including me. If he really was part of the royal guard, I guess that sense of duty never really left him. He probably knew the risks, so I can't entirely blame you."

"Leal was a brave man and a good friend. Always putting others before himself. Leal always kept up hope when others start to lose it." Impa looked to Farore. "He believed in the prophecy and was dedicated to finding the legendary hero. Practically obsessed. Judging by your clothing, I guess he already figured it out."

Link looked down at his green tunic. Everything made sense now. The reason why his father never let him look in that chest for all those years. Not only that, why he let Link become a swordsman. And why he always encourage him to be helpful towards others.

"You are correct, Dearest Impa," Farore spoke up. "Fair Link is indeed the chosen hero. However, he will not deal with this task alone."

Everyone brought their eyes on the green goddess as she hovers down to their level.

 **"The hero shall be accompanied by a young maiden of bow and arrow. This maiden will vanish on water but return with a great destiny. With the hero, they both shall vanquish the darkness, and restore peace back to Hyrule."**

The goddess brought her gaze to Zelda. "M-me?"

"Yes, Noble Zelda. You are the maiden that will assist Link to take down The Evil King. Not many know this part of the legend. It was hidden from the public eye in order to keep you safe from evil."

Zelda slowly recounted back to the day of her adoption revelation. Was the reason her mother gave her up because she would take part in a destiny to save Hyrule? Could she not handle that burden? Or was it to protect her?

"Was...was that why I was given up?"

Farore remained silent for a short minute. "That is something for you to figure out on your own, Noble Zelda."

"What about my father? Is he alive?" Link also inquired to Farore.

"That is also something that you will have to find out for yourself, Link. I'm sorry I cannot reveal that type of information. I assure, however, that both of you will get the answers that you seek in time. For now, you two must prove yourselves with the title of Saviors of Hyrule. Once you are ready, you will face Ganondorf and put end to his reign once and for all."

"But...what can I do?" Zelda exclaimed to the goddess. "Link has a powerful sword, but how can I stand up towards Ganondorf?"

Farore lifted both hands in front of herself. A small golden glow emerged between them, revealing a golden archer's quiver filled with bright arrows floating above her hands. The golden quiver hovered onto Zelda's hands. Zelda could only gaze at the arrows, noting their beauty.

"These are the Light Arrows, gifted by my sister Nayru. They cannot kill Ganondorf, but they can incapacitate him for a time. They can also repel even the darkest magic, including The Evil King's, and obliterate objects that normal arrows cannot. That quiver contains an unlimited supply of arrows, so no need to worry about running out just as long as you have the quiver. But I will mention that they can convert normal arrows to light arrows."

Zelda placed the quiver on her back and looked at Farore with a thankful smile.

"There's one more thing I would like to give to you, Noble Zelda. Please step forward."

Zelda did what Farore had told her and stepped close to her. She was suddenly engulfed in a bright glow. Link reached for her, but Impa placed her arm in front of him and with reassurance in her eyes. The glow then quickly died down, revealing Zelda in a complete new outift.

Instead of wearing her villager clothes, Zelda was wearing a navy blue suit similar to Sheik's, only without the Sheikah symbols. In addition, she also had brown fingerless gloves like Link, red wrist cuffs, boots in a darker shade of blue, and blue face mask. Her hairstyle had also changed. The bottom half was tied, along with two braids each on the side of her head. A final accessory she was given was a small thin golden circlet around her head. One final change she noticed, overall, was that her archer's bow had transformed into a golden bow with elegant carvings.

Zelda looked at herself in awe at her new attire and newly fashioned bow. Link also felt the same, and couldn't help but find her rather stunning.

"I hope you find your attire best fitted for you." Zelda nodded her head toward the goddess. "Then from here on, you both will carry on without me. I cannot see the future of Hyrule, but if you both succeed then it will once again reach greatness. I must return back to my sisters. We will watch over you both during this quest. I wish both of you with good luck."

Farore turned back into the floating green ball and then floated up to the ceiling, vanishing from site.

"Link. Zelda." Impa spoke softly, catching their attention. "I know there's a lot to take in right now, and I don't blame you both if you are overwhelmed. But if what Farore said is true, then you both could be Hyrule's only hope to be free from Ganondorf's reign. So many had lost hope that light will overcome the dark. You both can reignite it."

"How can we do so something like that?" Zelda asked. "We're just simple ranchers against him and an army of his followers. Not to mention, he has dark magic."

"Some of the greatest heroes, both in fiction and real-life, start out as simple people like yourselves. It takes one flame to start a wildfire. All it needs is the spark. You both can be that spark to ignite fire to burn Ganondorf's regime. Without that spark, the flames of rebellion cannot grow. As long as it remains that way, Ganondorf will continue to spread fear and destruction throughout the land, and more innocent lives will meet the same fate as your village."

"She's right…" Link spoke up. "If we don't do something, then who will? Our friends, you're parents, are out there, maybe even still alive. This could be the only way to help them." Zelda still had a look of unsure and doubt. Link took notice of it and gently place his hands on her shoulders. "Zelda...I'm just as unsure as you are, but know this. No matter what, I will always be by your side."

"And you both will not be alone," Impa spoke up. "You have me and the entirety of The Resistance to back you up. With all of us working together, we can take down Ganondorf."

Zelda stayed silent as she considered Link and Impa's words. "I'm not even sure if I could take down a tyrannical king...But I will not stand by while innocent lives are lost to that monster. I'll do it."

Link smiled at Zelda and hugged her. "Just remember Zel, we're in this together."

"We always have. The pair continue hugging for a little while before they cease it. They turn their attention to Impa.

"Now you both have accepted your roles, you must prepare yourselves."

"Do we really have what it takes to bring down Ganondorf?" Zelda asked.

"We will all help train you both with the skills you need to fight off Ganondorf's forces."

"And how do we know when we'll be 'ready' to fight Ganondorf himself?" Link ask.

"You'll know that answer within time," Impa look at the window high above them. "Dawn is rising. We best get back to the others before they wonder where we went off too."

All three hylians started to make their way out of the chamber, leaving the pedestal to where the sword once laid. All the while contemplating on what would happen next. Whatever they'll face, they will prepare for it.

* * *

 **This is one of my favorite chapters I've ever written.**

 **Much like the previous version, I use the 'Meeting Fi' scene from _Skyward Sword_ as inspiration for this chapter (A** **nd had an earworm for Fi's theme). Meeting Fi is one of my favorite Zelda moments (I really hope SS gets ported to the Switch so that I can experience that moment firsthand).** **I also still wanted to reference Zelda being Sheik in _Ocarina of Time_ so her look is similar to Sheik's getup. And Link's dream is still partially inspired from Rey's vision from Star Wars: The Force Awakens.**

 **But another improvement is that I actually gave some backstory on Link's dad, Leal.**

 **As I mentioned before this story does not take place in any of the canon timelines, even the period when it was unified (I probably should've specified that). My reason is that aside from my lack of gameplay, I feel like I can do more without being limited. I hope you guys don't mind this.**

 **As for what Farore looks like Type _www. deviantart / alphagirl404 / art / Zelda-Goddesses-648740801_ (its space out on purpose since this site seems to really hates links).**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated. (Also the old version of this story may be getting deleted soon).**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the two Hylians and Sheikah returned to the camp, Impa had called for all of the inhabitants to gather to share the news. Once everyone had gathered Impa proceeded to explain everything. She told of the legend and how Farore came down to reveal Link and Zelda to be the ones to face against Ganondorf.

Naturally, a small group of them did not believe this. Some even claiming that the goddesses abandoned them. It took Link showing The Master Sword, and Zelda demonstrating with her Light Arrows for them fully convince them.

Once all of that was settled down, the pair went back to Rusl's tent to better explain everything to their group, including the new details that Link learned about his father, which was quite a shock to the man and his wife.

"You guys knew nothing of this?"

"We didn't," Rusl answered. "Your father wasn't very open about his past. He never told any of us, or anyone in the village as far as I know that he was a royal guard or a rebel for the matter." He paused. "And there's you two."

"We know this is a lot to take in. We understand if you have questions," Link said.

"What's gonna happen now?"

"Impa is going to put us in training so that we can participate in missions," Zelda explained.

"What about Ganondorf? When will you face him?"

Nothing came out of young adults until Zelda answered. "We don't know. Neither Impa and...Farore told us exactly. Only when the time is right."

"I still cannot believe you two met a goddess," Uli mentioned.

"Believe me, neither can I."

"Did Farore say that people from our village are...still around? Does that include our parents?" A hopeful look was brought upon Beth, along with Talo & Malo.

"It's possible," Link answered.

The inside of the tent grew quiet. Uncertainty was written on the older couple's expressions.

"If you guys have any objections, we understand."

"It's not that we're against this. The thought of you two putting yourselves in danger is worrisome."

"I think they can do it," Colin spoke up after several moments of silence. "They both got us out of the village, and fought against those Bublins."

"Colin is right. If they can do all that then I believe in them," Beth added.

Talo responded with "Yeah. They can kick Ganondork's butt!" while Malo just nodded his head.

"The children do bring good points," Uli stated.

"Indeed," Rusl agreed with his wife. "While I may not be behind this fully, you two have our full support." He spoke after a small period of silence.

Relief filled Zelda's chest, happy that the couple had faith in her and Link. However, Ilia had not said anything throughout the conversation. "Are you alright with this, Ilia?"

"Oh sure." Zelda could detect uneasiness in her voice. "I'm gonna get some air." The teen left the tent. With a nod from Link, Zelda left to pursue her sister who she found just outside their tent.

"Ilia, are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You and I both know you're a bad liar." A frown came across Ilia's face. "If there's something you want to share, I'll listen."

"Fine. I'm not sure I'm okay with this. What if you get killed, or...worse?!"

"I understand if you're afraid, I am too, but the goddesses choose me to help Link. Even if they didn't, someone has to stand up against Ganondorf. If I don't, no one will, and many others will meet the same fate as the village. And you heard Link said, Farore told us some of our people survived. Maybe mom & dad did as well. This could be my chance to find them."

"Alright," Ilia spoke after a few minutes. "If you're content with this, I want to help."

This was something Zelda did not expect to hear. "WHAT!? Why?"

"Someone's gonna watch your back."

"Ilia you have to understand, this isn't like my hunting trips or my spars with Link. I'm taking part in a civil WAR! You also don't have fighting experience

"Can't I at least learn? What if something happens to you or Link and I need to defend myself?"

Zelda rubbed her finger and thumb against her chin. Given the circumstances, it's probably a wasn't a bad idea. "I will allow you to learn to fight but for your safety, I will not allow you to participate for missions."

"Fine."

Ilia gave a scoff as she walked away. Familiar footsteps came up behind Zelda. "You saw that?"

"Yeah." Link walked to her side. "Don't beat yourself over it. I'm certain once she calms down she'll realize."

"I hope you're right, Link."

* * *

Many guards & Gerudo warriors stood in both ends of the massive throne room. Ganondorf sat on the throne still & intimidating while Ghirahim stood by his side along with a short man with orange hair & long mustache, dressed in a green shirt & red pants, and wore a green top hat known as Chancellor Cole.

Since the beginning of Ganondorf's reign, Cole had been his most loyal supporter, next Ghirahim. He was once part of King Daphnes' royal court but has proven his loyalty to the Gerudo man. While others take out threats from outside the castle walls Cole does the same from within. A skill that never fails to prove his loyalty to Ganondorf to this day.

All three stayed where they were as they watch Nabooru walked towards them as another Gerudo woman dressed in red and a male Hylian with skin paler than Ghirahim and wearing purple trailed behind along with two guards dragging a middle-aged bald man in chains. She and the other two kneel at the foot of the throne.

"My king, Lord Ghirahim, Chancellor Cole let me be the first to announce Aveil and Vaati's return," Nabooru spoke.

"Rise," Ganondorf's voice echoed through the room. "Your presence is no longer required. You have my leave to go."

"Are you sure? I don't mind being here-"

"He is quite sure," Ghirahim jeered. "These matters are none of your concern."

"Yes. Do please leave," Cole followed.

Although she was disappointed, Nabooru bowed before walking out of the room. She exchanges eye contact with the prisoner for a moment before looking away. The loud thud came behind as she stood outside. However, she decided to stick around as she saw on the doors slightly cracked open but gave her full view of the exchange around the throne.

"It pleases me to see you both."

"The feeling is mutual, sire," Vaati replied with pride.

A small groan came to Ganondorf's ears. He looked to see the Gerudo in red rubbing the side of her head. "Are you quite alright, Aveil?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I got into a brawl during the raid. He knocked me out with his shield."

A mocking laugh emerges from Ghirahim. "The mighty Aveil, trusted captain of the guard, leader of our army, taken out by a mere peasant? Sounds like you're getting sloppy."

"He was quite remarkable with a sword. Regardless, the mission was a success."

"So everything in your report was correct?" Ganondorf asks.

"Yes. The raid was a success."

He glanced over to Vaati. "And... your weapon?"

"Did the job well. The Ordon province, including the traitors residing there, is no more. We also have a special guest." Vaati snapped his fingers which signaled the guards to mover the prisoner, forcing him on his knees at the base of the throne. "I present Bo Lund."

Ganondorf glanced at the man, who had his head down. A smug smile grew across his lips. "Once again, you both proven yourselves worthy & reliable. Aveil for her bravery in the field of battle, and Vaati for his efforts for the creation of the weapon."

"It still has a few tweaks to go through, but it won't take much to be highly functional and even more powerful. I wish you could've seen it, sire. The destruction it caused was phenomenal, all from one canon."

"Can you confirm this, Aveil?"

"I can. Vaati's weapon is indeed rather impressive."

"Oh but imagine the effects if there were more of them. If only I had the resources to mass-produce them."

"And so you shall have them. I will grant you whatever you require to make these weapons. If the results are as grant as you say then we'll finally have an advantage over Impa and her...'Resistance'.

"I am grateful, sire. You shall not be disappointed."

"I hope so, but can discuss more of this later."

Ganondorf slowly descends the steps below the throne until he stood directly in front of Bo. "Hello, Bo. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Bo did not look nor say a word to him. "Giving the silent treatment, are we now? Let's see if this will change your mind."

Ganondorf kicked Bo, knocking the man on his side and continued to kick him, each harder than the last. Nabooru winced but continues to watch.

This went on for a few minutes, leaving bruises & blood all over Bo. "Now, are you ready to talk? If you're not, my second in command has his ways of getting you to talk. I can assure you he's less merciful than me."

"Where is she?" Bo mumbled.

"Pardon?"

Bo slowly moves back onto his knees, letting out several groans of pain. "My wife. Where is she?"

"That doesn't matter. My main concern is your crimes."

"I am not guilty of any crime."

"You might not believe it, but we see things differently. Chancellor Cole, could you read the charges against Bo?"

"Certainly." Cole unrolled a piece of paper. "Bo Lund, you are brought here by the charges of treason, conspiracy against the king, and harboring a member of 'The Resistance'."

"What makes you think I did such a thing?" Bo spat.

Ganondorf gave a dark chuckle. "You should be careful of who you trust."

Footsteps echoed throughout the room. A man that Bo knew walked in.

"Azazel? What's the meaning of this?"

"Sheltering a rebel is against the law, especially one who lived in your village," Azazel smirked at the battered man.

The bald man eyes went from confusion to anger. "You bastard! You told them about Leal!? How could you?"

"For the right price of course." He turned to Ganondorf. "Speaking of which, you promise me I'll get my reward once Bo has been brought here. And I want double of it since you made me wait."

"But of course, Azazel" Ghirahim pierces a sword through Azazel's chest from behind. Azazel looked at Ganondorf, clutching his bleeding wound. Ganondorf placed a hand on his shoulder. "You served me well." He lightly pushed the now dead Azazel on the ground.

Bo looked in horror. While he was angry at Azazel he would never wish for his death. "Why did you do that? He didn't need to die!"

"He was willing to betray you for a couple of rupees. Nothing more. Something like that cannot be trusted. You, on the other hand, will beg for death by the time I'm through with you. As for you people, I have a more suitable punishment for them."

"No, Please! Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" Bo begged

"And risk having them turning the people against me? No, I need to set an example to those who dare goes against me. Your people will be sent to one of my labor camps as slaves." Ganondorf turned his attention to the guards that had dragged Bo. "Take this traitor to the dungeons!"

The two guards that had escorted him started dragging Bo out. Nabooru quickly ran from the door and hid behind a hall. She watches the guards dragged Bo away, all while he was thrashing and screaming.

"I'm the one you should punish! They're innocent civilians! Let them go!"

Bo's yelling continued to echo when he was out of Nabooru's sight until it grew silent. It was then she decided she had seen enough and promptly left.

* * *

The soldier training yard was mostly empty, save for a few that linger around, which was ideal for Nabooru when she practices her combat skills with her weapon of choice, an ax. It was a good way to repel her stress.

Events of the throne room still played out her head. Azazel's death didn't bother her as she's used to such violence after the many executions she had witnessed, along with Ganondorf's showcases of his 'authority'. The thing that was bothering her is Bo.

The way he begged Ganondorf to spare his associates and referred them as 'innocent civilians', along with the expression he had as she walked past him stuck to her.

But why is she so bothered by that? Bo is a criminal. Someone who shouldn't be trusted. He probably said that in hopes for Ganondorf to spare them. Yeah, that had to be it.

Nabooru ceased her training, lowering her ax as she glanced around the parapets surrounding the yard. She felt fortunate to grow up in the castle. Before Ganondorf became king, her people had lived in the harsh desert outside of the kingdom. After he was crowned, most of the Gerudo, including herself and her mother, had moved into Hyrule and work closely with him.

Despite this luxurious life, Nabooru felt a sense of loneliness. She could never fit in with her kind. Her only friends were her mother & Aveil. Unfortunately, her mother had unexpectedly died during her tween years. She had Aveil for a while but she eventually grew more focused on her duties as they have gotten older.

It was a lonely life, yes, but better than one in the desert,

"Lady Nabooru?"

A voice startled her and she turned to point her ax at two Hylians. One is a woman with red hair in pigtails, a pointed nose that almost rival hers, and wore a round green hat. Beside her is a taller man with brown hair with freckles. Both dressed in soldier gear and are about a few years younger than her.

"Easy! It's us!" The woman pulled her arms up.

"Oh, Karane, Pipit. Sorry, you two startled me." Nabooru lowered the ax.

"It's fine. We probably should've snuck up on you like that," Pipit said.

"Is there something you both need?"

"We came here to do some sparing but you were staring into space. We wanted to make sure if you were alright," Karane explained.

"I'm okay," Nabooru assured her. "I'm just distracted."

"Do you want to...talk about it?" Pipit asked.

"Its nothing. I think I just need to relax for a while."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. I'll see you around."

Nabooru gathered her materials and left the training yard. She felt bad leaving them off like that. Out of the staff and guards in the castle, Pipit & Karane were the only two who tends to share a concern for her. It's been that way since she met them when they joined the guard around a year ago.

Yet that wasn't enough to shake her mind off of what happened in the throne room.

 _"Why am I getting worked up over this? King Ganondorf may be...harsh with his methods but he cares about the kingdom. Ganondorf would never hurt innocent civilians."_

Eventually, she manages to brush it all off. That didn't stop a small part of her gut from telling her that she's wrong.

* * *

 **Oh Nabs, if only you knew.**

 **Sorry for the short filler chapter. I've been busy with work and registering for the next semester at university.**

 **But hey, nice of Nintendo to announce a Breath of the Wild sequel (eh Luigi?)**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The new several weeks went rather quickly. Much to the surprise to everyone, Link & Zelda quickly excelled through the training process, surpassing the best warriors The Resistance has to offer at a fast pace.

Now today is the day the pair finally get to take part in their first mission. They, along with several others, gather inside Impa's tent.

"You both have exceeded my expectations, but do you both feel ready for this?" The pair nodded to her. "Let's proceed then."

Everyone brings their attention to the map of Hyrule displayed on the table. "Every several months, Ganondorf sends his soldiers to the major villages throughout Hyrule to collect gather food & rupees to bring back to the castle. Those soldiers barely leave anything for the villagers." Impa pointed to a region on the map. "One of these villages nearby is Hateno village in the Necluda region."

"And you want us to take those supplies back?" Link stated.

"Exactly."

"What's the plan?"

"We're still formulating one," Auru said.

"We plan to intercept them here," Impa pointed to an area that indicates a forest.

Everyone studied the map as they silently pondered ideas. Zelda glanced over the map carefully, studying that specific region until an idea came to her.

"Is that the only trail in the area?"

"Yes," Impa answered. "Should they chose not that path they would have to go through the surrounding woods. Fine if they were riding horseback, difficult for pulling wagons."

"So, no matter what, they need to take that road. If something were to block their path then they would have no choice but to move it…"

"...Leaving them unfocused on the area around them." Auru finished.

"But that brings up how we get the supplies with casualties," Ashei brought up.

"Maybe a two-pronged approach," Link suggested. "One group lures the guards away, distracting them, while another group steals the supplies."

"That is a plausible plan."

"I agree. Anyone have objections." No one spoke up against the sheikah woman. "Good. Everyone go and prepare. We leave within the hour."

Those in the tent made their leave. Link did about the same before Impa called for him.

"Link, a moment, please?

"What is it?"

"You need this." She pulls out a green eye mask. "If Ganondorf is still hunting down survivors from Ordon, we cannot have his forces identifying you."

"That makes sense." He took the green mask. "Thank you."

"Go get ready."

Link left the tent and joined with Zelda to get ready.

Almost an hour later those who were participating in the mission are preparing their horses, weapons, anything necessary. Their loved ones also took that time to say goodbye, on the off chance if things go wrong, and to wish them luck.

"So you guys are doing a simple theft?" Ilia asked Zelda, who was gathering her materials.

"Impa says it would be a good start for me and Link."

"You sure you don't need me to come along? Auru says I've been getting better with a crossbow."

"I'll be fine, Ilia. Link will be with me. You know he's helped me out more times than I can count."

Meanwhile, Rusl is also giving his best wishes to Link.

"You sure you don't need anything else?" Rusl asked.

"I'll be fine, Rusl. We'll be back in the morning."

"I wish I could go with you to help, but-"

"You have your family to take care of. I understand." The sound of Sheik shouting filled the air. "I gotta go now." Link climbed upon Epona's back

"Be careful."

Link smiled at the man. "I promise."

* * *

Dusk settled in the deepest woods in the Necluda region, several soldiers with carts filled with a variety of supplies, including a high amount of food & rupees, traveled along a trail by horse-drawn wagons. They had just finished collecting 'tributes' from Hateno village. The sky above them a growing darker.

"Move it, men!" The lead soldier barked at them. "King Ganondorf wants us back in the morning and I don't wish to endure his wrath because you of lugs slacking off!"

This prompt the men to encourage to pick off their speed. All went as normal for several moments until they all slowly stopped, much to the annoyance to the leader.

"Why have you all stopped?"

"There seems to be a boulder blocking the path." The lead soldier looks to see that there was indeed a boulder blocking the path. Of course, it baffled him seeing that it wasn't there before but he brushed that aside.

"Well don't stand there! Move it!"

The other soldiers quickly began to move the large object. Unaware to them they were not alone.

Link watches the soldiers as he lay hidden in the treelines alongside Sheik. "How many soldiers do you see?"

"I say at least twenty of them. Let's hope the diversion works."

Sheik placed both his hands over mouth and made a whistle similar to a bird's. On the other side of the treelines lied the diversion team, Ashei & Zelda. Once they heard the bird Ashei responded with one as well.

"That the signal?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. Let's move."

Both women carefully sneak their way out of the treelines to the carts. They then split up to find a cart that would contain enough valuable items that the soldiers would need. Zelda looked into one with several large bags with several rupees in different colors scattered around them.

"Ashei, what about this one?" Zelda whispered loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Perfect!"

They both climbed onto the cart, Ashei grabbing the reins connect to the horse with Zelda at her side. It is time to start the diversion.

"Hey, boys!" Zelda yelled out. "Hope you don't mind us taking these rupees!"

Ashei slammed the reins on the horse signaling it to run in towards the opposite direction before the soldiers could react. The leader barked for his men to chase after them as they mount their horses followed them, leaving only three soldiers behind.

"They bought it." Link said in relief.

"They won't be fooled for long. We gotta move."

Link trailed behind the sheikah boy to the edge of the treeline where the three soldiers stood in view. "I'll take the two on the left. You get the one on the right." He heard him say.

They slowly walk to their targets, crouched down. Sheik slammed the two soldiers heads together and Link knocked out the other one by whacking him with his shield. He probably should use that move more often.

Sheik signaled others to come out. Everyone quickly gathered whatever they could carry. When all the wagons were emptied they all fled back into the woods to a pass between two small mountains where they plan to meet Ashei & Zelda. While the others were counting the loot, Link kept a lookout for the women. It was a little pass the meetup time and he was getting worried.

"They should've been back by now."

"Ashei is a capable warrior. Zelda will be fine."

"I'm saying Zelda can't handle herself. Trust me, she's someone you do not want to mess with. Still, I can't help but worry. I don't know what I do if something happened to her."

"You care for her a lot, don't you?"

"We've known each other our entire lives. We've had each other's back no matter what. One time, when I was eleven, we stumbled a juvenile Deku Baba. Being the adventurous kid I was, I decided to approach it."

"I can only imagine the outcome."

"It had an impressive bite. Trust me, you DO NOT want to be bitten by those things. I have the scar to prove it."

"Show me."

Link lifted his right arm as he rolled up his sleeve. Several deep round scars scattered across his forearm.

"Ouch," Sheik winced a bit. "How did you get out of that?"

"Zelda shot an arrow at it. That was around the same time she had just gotten into archery. She got me home and there was no serious damage done. Though my dad gave quite the scolding."

"With good reason. Bothering a Deku Baba is never a good idea."

"Yeah. Anyways, that's just one of many times she's stuck by me. Even when I became somewhat of a mess when my father never came back, she was always right there."

When Link didn't hear Sheik speak up, he looked to see him having a doleful expression on his face.

"Sheik?"

"Sorry! Your story reminded me of something my parents once told me long ago."

That caught Link's attention. In the weeks since their meeting, Sheik never really opened much about his family. Auru once explained that Sheik never really like talking about his past. Even with little information, along with Ganondorf's purging the Sheikah, Link could make a good guess what happened. His thoughts were halted once he heard Sheik speak.

"A true friendship, a feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time. The passion of friendship will blossom into a righteous power. Through it, bonds are created and can make very powerful friendships." He brought his head down. "Caring for someone even under the worst conditions..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

Neither said anything else after that. All they did was wait for the women.

* * *

Zelda & Ashei both traveled through the dark woods, with only a lantern to guide them.

After stealing the wagon they rode it far enough away so that Sheik's group can get the supplies without any struggle. When they got far enough they ditched the wagon, still being pulled by the horse, leading the soldiers on a wild goose chase. They did manage to get several bags of rupees from the cart before they hurriedly move far away from their location until they were sure it was safe to walk.

"How much farther to the others?"

"Not too long."

"Alright." Zelda kept on walking alongside Ashei, growing quickly not satisfied with the silence between them. "So, what do you plan to do when we get back to base camp?"

"Practice my swordplay. Why do you ask?"

"Just starting a conversation. With Impa's training during the past few weeks, I've never got the chance to talk to you."

"Ah, I see." A pause lingers before Ahsei spoke again. "You wish to get to know each other?"

Zelda's shoulders shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Very well. What else would you like to know about?"

"Do you do anything besides swordplay?"

"If you want to know, I do like to read."

"I never took you for a reader." Zelda quickly lifted her hands. "Please don't take any offense to that!"

"No worries. I leave that impression a lot. I'm not as bad as Shad though."

Zelda arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"He's like Malon if you replace horses with books."

A giggle escaped from her mouth. "That bad?

Ashei took that moment to respond. "Actually she's much worse now that I think about it."

More giggling came out from Zelda.

"Even so, Shad loves to read books whenever we're not fighting. I think I wouldn't be interested in reading if it wasn't for him." A small, happy smile grew across Ashei's lips. "There's a lot of things wouldn't know if it weren't for him."

"How so?"

"He helped me through a dark time in my life. I rather not bore you with a somber tale."

"I like to hear it."

"Before I joined The Resistance I lived with my father. My mother died bringing me into the world so it was just me and him. He was a knight under the old royal family and deserted sometime after Ganondorf took over. We fled to the Snowpeak mountains south of the Hebra region and lived peacefully for years until somehow Ganondorf's forces found us. I manage to hide while they took my father away. I went to Castle Town hoping that he escaped somehow. But.."

She stopped walking, her face appears to be successfully holding back tears before she resumed speaking.

"...I was wrong. I walked straight to my father's execution."

Zelda let out a small gasp as she covered her mouth while the other covered her heart. "Oh Nayru…"

"I was only thirteen. I will never forget the sound of the sword taking my father's head."

"That must've been horrible."

"It was...Fortunately, as fate would have it, Auru was there at the same time. He offered me a place in The Resistance once he realized my situation, but it didn't ease my pain. My father was everything to me. He taught me everything I know, without him I was so lost. Even with the entire Resistance, there was still a hole in my heart that I thought would never heal." Her eyes lit up as she paused. "Then Shad came into my life. He brought me joy that I thought was long gone."

"Sounds like he helped you out a lot. He sounds like a great person."

"Yeah." A light blush came across her cheeks. "We should probably hurry before the others leave."

"Oh, right!"

They quickly resumed their trek back. Soon they made it to the pass where Sheik & Link were waiting.

"There you are!" Link exclaimed. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry, Link. We got a little sidetracked. Everyone else made it safe?"

"Yes. And we got all the supplies as well."

"That should make Impa at least."

"It will but we need to do something first," Sheik said.

* * *

 _Hateno Village..._

A man dressed in farmers clothes and holding a pitchfork leaned against the supporting beams of the archway entrance as he gazed upon his home. He and the villagers had to deal with soldiers harassing them for their food & rupees throughout most of the day. They finally left not to long ago, much to their relief.

The sound of a plop causes his body to turn a 180, pointing his weapon. The only thing in his sights were several large bags. The man moved in to investigate. A note was attached to one of the bags

 _Here's what's yours back._

 _P.S We've also borrowed some of your food, but all the rupees are present_

 _-TR_

The man opened one of the bags to look inside. A smile grew on his face as he dashed into the village.

* * *

 _Hyrule Castle...The Next Day_

Ganondorf sat still on his throne, a stone expression on his face as he faced the lone soldier at the base. He saw the fear painted on his face. Good. Just how he wanted.

"Now, Sergeant," Ganondorf's quiet yet boisterous voice echoed in the room. "Tell me, what was the job that I assigned you to do?"

"I-I was tasked on collecting tribute from Hateno."

"And is that a hard job?"

"No, sire."

"Yet you return with only several bags of rupees." Ganondorf's tone shifts to a dark one. "Care to tell me why?"

"We were making our way back to the castle when we noticed a boulder blocking our path. As we were trying to move it two women hijacked one of our wagons. We reclaimed it but the women escaped. When we returned the rest of our supplies were gone."

"Did you leave anyone to guard them while you were pursuing the women."

"Yes, we did indeed."

"And how many were guarding the supplies?"

"Three, sire…"

"Let me get this straight. You and you're troops were being robbed yet you leave only three of them to guard the supplies as pursued the women. Did it ever occur to you that they were a diversion to lead you away so their allies could steal the rest?"

"Only when I got back to the wagons. I am at the uttermost sorry for my carelessness."

"I do appreciate your apologies Sergeant." The man almost breathed in relief until Ganondorf continue speaking. "However, apologies do not take away what your carelessness cost us much-needed resources to support those keeping order in Hyrule. I do not tolerate failure!"

"Please, sire, I truly am sorry! It won't happen again!"

"Silence! Get out of my sight! I'll determine your punishment later."

The man quickly scrambled out of the throne room. Ganondorf pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, now that's been settled, I suppose we should discuss the topic of the thieves," Chancellor Cole suggested.

"Right," Ganondorf agreed. "Aveil, what did the three soldiers have to say?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. All three did not get a good enough look for a proper description before they were knocked out. All we've got is that one of them was dressed in green."

"All it's left to figure it is who were they," Ghirahim brought up. "I do not doubt that it's the works of The Resistance."

"Oh please," Cole protested. "The Rebels wouldn't lower themselves to petty theft-"

"Ghirahim's right," Ganondorf spoke up. "Bandits tactics are more brutal. The Resistance prefers a non-bloody approach. Their compassion is what sets them apart from those low life's. Quite admirable, but foolish philosophy. It was them."

"What do we do, sire?"

"We must stay vigilant as always, but they won't be a problem any longer. I've received word that Vaati's mass production of his weapon is finally in operation. Soon we will have enough for my army. The Resistance won't stand a chance."

That was enough to bring satisfaction to a disappointing morning for Ganondorf and his supporters.

* * *

 **If you spotted that reference to _MajorLink,_ I applaud you. Seriously go watch his videos. They kinda help motivate me with this fic.**

 **In other news FINALLY got around and finished "The Champions Ballad" DLC in _Breath of the Wild._**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A lone buck grazes into the deep woods. A loud snap causes its head to lift. Before it could see the source, a wolf tackles it from behind biting on its neck, killing it instantly.

"Nice job, Twilight." Zelda emerged from the treelines with Link at her side.

"I've could've gotten that."

"If you didn't get its attention by stepping on that branch."

"I've haven't hunted with a bow in awhile so cut me some slack."

Whenever the pair were not off on missions, they do what they can to help out around The Resistance base camp, along with their Ordon companions, with the acceptance of the children. Rusl offering his skills as a blacksmith & swordsman, Uli lending her hands with the cooks with as much energy she could give in her condition, and Ilia often lends a hand with help Malon with the horses or take care of the children who live within the camp.

Hunting for food is a common job both Link & Zelda often got. Today's hunt Twilight had tagged along at Auru's request, which the pair didn't mind as they have grown fond of the wolf. Sheik and Ashei were also hunting in separate areas at this moment as well.

Both friends carried the deer as Twilight walked beside, keeping a lookout for any predators who wanted to try to steal their kill. They made it back to Epona & Ahearn, both had several other animals they successfully hunted.

"Hey big girl, everyone well while we were gone?" Link said after he loaded the buck on the horse's rear.

"How 'bout you, Ahearn, were you a good boy as well?" The white horse nuzzles her in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

As the pair prep to return to camp Twilight caught something on her scent. It's trail led her to a bush.

Link finally took notice of the wolf's behavior change. "You found something, girl?"

They both watch Twilight sniff around the bushes before she stuck her head in and pulling it back out. She trotted over to the pair with a bottle in her mouth. Link took the bottle and saw something moving inside.

"It's a fairy. Someone must've caught & dropped her here."

The fairy started frantically flying against the bottom as an attempt to escape.

"Can you get her out?" Zelda asks.

"I think I could-" With a hard twist, Link unscrewed the bottle cap to which the fairy immediately flew out of her prison. After flying around, she stopped to look at her rescuers. As soon she saw the bottle on Link's hand she flew erratically around. "Woah, hey!"

"She seems to like you," Zelda said with a giggle.

"A little too much." The fairly then landed on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"I think she wants to stay with us."

"Great, just what I need. A fairy to annoy me to death."

"Oh, come on, Link. She can't be that bad."

Link glanced at the fairy on his shoulder. While she didn't have a face, the fairy stared at him in absolute wonder which got to Link's heart. Not to mention the fairy is adorable.

"Alright, we'll keep her."

"I always knew you had a soft spot for cute things. What are you gonna call her?"

Link thought about it for a few moments before he came up with a name. "How does Navi sound?"

"Navi...Has a good ring to it." The fairy fluttered her wings happily. "And I think she does too."

"Then Navi it is." Navi flew around Link's head happily. "Easy there. You can rest in my pouch We'll take you somewhere safe." Navi quickly went into his pouch. "Now that's settled I think we should head back.

* * *

After a long ride, the pair made it back to The Resistance base camp. They headed towards the stables where they saw Malon milking a cow.

"Hey guys," Malon greeted. "Nice fairy you got, Link."

"Thanks. The others return yet?"

"Ashei is still out, but Sheik came back not too long ago. I think he went to the cooking tent."

"Is Ilia here?" Zelda asked.

"She went to the training yard a while ago."

"Thanks. We'll see you later."

The two friends gathered their game towards the cooking tent. Like Malon mention, Sheik was indeed there, along with Impa and Auru. Twilight dashed towards the group

"They're back!" Auru exclaimed while Shiek crouched down to pat the wolf's head.

"Nice to see you both return," Impa greeted them. "I hope hunting wasn't a problem for you."

"We got a good amount of kills. Some pigeons, squirrels, rabbits, and even a Mountain Buck," Link explained.

"Very good you two. That should help feed everyone for a few days at least."

"Those...aren't the only things we brought back." Navi sudden;y flew out of Link's pouch before he got the chance to explain.

"Seems like you both made a new friend." Auru states with a chuckle.

Link rubbed his neck. "You could say that. We found her in a bottle. Poor thing must've been there for who knows how long."

Navi flew around the group before she hovered near Impa. The sheikah woman gave a warm smile. She laid out her palm for Navi to land on.

"You're a curious little fairy, aren't you?"

"Navi seems to be," Zelda stated.

"Navi?" Sheik questioned.

"That's what we decided to call her."

"Well, Navi is welcome to stay with us," Impa said.

"Are you sure, Master?" Sheik asked. "I've heard that fairies have a reputation for being annoying."

"I'm sure she won't be bad. If we can handle Twilight here I'm sure we can handle one small fairy," Auru said.

Sheik could only answer with a simple grunt.

"You both must be tired. Go and rest, we'll take care of everything," Impa suggested.

Link and Zelda bid farewell and begin to walk back to their tents. Along the way, they saw the Ordon kids playing with the other children. Those children were here with their parents, while others were orphaned, much like Saria. Link found Colin who immediately noticed him.

"You're back!" the boy ran to him.

Link ruffled his hair. "Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Woah, is that a fairy?"

"Yep. Meet Navi."

"She's so pretty."

"So how thing's here? The other kids treating you good?"

"Great! Saria taught us a new game. We have these cards with weird creatures that you use to fight against others-"

"I would love to hear more about it, Colin, but I'm a little tired right now. Talk later?"

"Sure. See you later."

Link caught up with Zelda as soon Colin rejoined the other kids. They soon arrived at their tents where they notice Rusl & Uli looking to have some sort of disagreement.

"Everything alright?" Link asks the couple.

"Just having a little spat," Rusl answered.

"It's just that we have weapons around us and I-I don't like it!"

"I'm sorry Uli, but that's how things are now."

"I know, but that doesn't I mean I'll get used to it," Uli sighed. "I'm sorry, how are you two doing?"

"Doing fine. Had an alright hunt."

"Is that a fairy next to you?" Rusl asked.

"We found her in a bottle and decided to bring her back. We named her Navi."

Navi hesitated but slowly flew towards the couple. She hovered near them for a few moments, but she gave a tinkle, to which she flew around them. Navi flew near Uli, who then lightly taped her pregnant stomach several times. Uli couldn't help but smile at the fairy's curiosity until she let out a small grunt.

"Are you alright, dear?" Rusl lightly gripped her arm.

"I would like some milk.""

"Malon was milking a cow when we got here," Zelda mentioned

"I'll go get it."

"I'll go with you," Link followed

Once the men left, Zelda escorted Uli back into her tent.

"Thanks, Zelda, but I still care for myself."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright. I know you mean well but I get it enough from Rusl as it is." Uli sighed as she places her hand on her forehead. "He was never this protective with me when I was carrying Colin. Things have been so different since we fled the village."

Memories of the Ordon being burnt down haunts Zelda's head. Uli quickly took notice of her silence.

"I'm sorry. Here I am rambling about losing my home, yet I still have my family while you lost much more."

"We've all shared the same losses, but I'm thankful to escape with you guys."

"I don't think I'd ever showed Link how thankful I was for finding Colin and getting him out of the ranch."

"How is Colin doing?"

"Aside from bad dreams, he seemed to be handling everything so well. Farore, bless that child." Uli slowly places a hand on her stomach, a small groan coming out.

"You okay?"

"Just a hard kick. Would you like to feel it?"

"You don't mind?"

"I consider you part of my family. Go ahead."

The woman moved to the side to make room for Zelda to sit next to her. The younger woman placed a hand on her stomach and waited a few moments until she felt a hard kick.

"She's a strong kicker."

"You think it's a girl?" Uli asked.

"It's just a feeling. I can't exactly explain it." Zelda confessed to the woman.

Both of them failing to take notice of the faint glow coming from the Triforce on Zelda's necklace.

* * *

Malon was still around the stables by the time Link and Rusl arrived.

"Back again so soon, fairy boy? Do you need anything?"

"Do you have any milk ready?" he asked.

"I just finished milking the last batch. How many bottles do you gentlemen need?"

"Three for me."

"I'll take two, please," Rusl followed."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes."

Rusl spoke up several moments after Malon left. "Link, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He looks at the man.

"What do you think of this place?"

Link pondered at that question. "Well, it's not Ordon but it's a stable place. We have food, good enough shelter, and everyone here is nice."

"But do you think it would be a good home...permanently?"

Link cocked an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm worried about the future. Each day that goes by it gets closer for Uli's due date. I know this is a good place but what if Ganondorf never gets taken down? I don't want my family to spend the rest of their lives hiding away here because of a mad king."

"Rusl" Link places a hand firmly on his shoulder. "That day will come. I don't know when but it will. But...if it never comes, I'm sure your family will be fine. Colin and the other children seem happy here."

Rusl couldn't help but grow a small smile. "That boy always manages to make the best out of any situation. He's pretty much like Uli. From his looks to personality."

"He's also like you in some ways as well. He has your compassion."

The man's smile then turned into a frown. "I guess I've been so focused on other things these past few months, I haven't noticed. Sometimes...I feel like I'm a bad parent. I still remember that day at the village clearly. I am still so grateful that you got him out of the village Link, but I wish I-"

"If you did, you probably would've died, and Uli and the kids wouldn't have made it out. You're being a good father now by keeping your family safe, and being a good man for making the other kids are well too."

"Thank you, Link. I think I needed to hear that."

Malon came out with the five bottles of milk for the men. They collected them and made their way back to their tents.

"You know Link," Rusl spoke up. "You sounded like Leal back there."

"I did?"

The man nodded. "He always knew what to say to bring people's spirits up. Nayru bless him, wherever he is."

The men continue their walk in silence until they returned to the tents, with Zelda exiting Rusl's at that moment.

"Everything okay here?" Rusl asks.

"Me and Uli just talked," Zelda replied.

"Thank you for keeping her company, Zelda."

"No problem."

Rusl walked inside his tent as Zelda heads to Link.

"Milk gathering go okay?"

He nodded. "Got some for you." He gave a bottle to Zelda.

"Thanks."

The two friends walked into their tent where they saw Ilia sitting on one of the beds, fiddling with a crossbow. She perked her head up once she heard them.

"Oh! Hey you two."

"Hey Ilia. We got milk." Link tosses the bottle to her which she caught it.

"Thanks. I'm thirsty" She removed the lid and chugged down most of the bottle. " You guys got anything good from hunting?"

"Just the usual animals. But we did bring back a fairy."

"A fairy? Neat." Ilia wiped the milk off her mouth. "I manage to get some bullseyes today during training."

"Good to hear." Ilia was about to open her mouth before Zelda cut her off. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting you go on missions."

The teen let out a defeated breath. "Of course." She then grew quiet for several moments. "I'm gonna get some air." She stood up and walked out of the tent. Zelda was about to follow but Link stopped her, urging her to rest.

He left the tent to look for Ilia. He saw her bout several feet away with her back facing him, kicking at the ground.

"What is it no-" Ilia turned around, realizing it was Link approaching. "Oh, it's Link. If you're going to tell me that I should listen to Zelda, then spare yourself the trouble."

"You know she just wants to keep you safe."

"There's a thing called being too overprotective."

"She has a good reason."

"Why? Because she thinks I don't know how to fight? That I'm not capable of taking care of myself?"

"It's not like that. You and I both know she doesn't think like that."

"Then why does Zelda keep coddling me?"

"Try to understand the position she's in." Ilia grew quiet, looking intently at Link. "Our lives took a drastic turn almost three months ago. Everything we knew is gone, we lost people we love. Zelda feels responsible for taking care of our group. Not to mention she's been told by a goddess that she and I the only ones that can stop Ganondorf and we don't know when or how to do it. With all that responsibility, my guess she doesn't want to have any more worries."

The teen remained even more quiet until she spoke. "I never thought of it that way...But I want to help you guys to ease her worries."

"I don't know what to say since it's not my business," Link stated. "But if you want some advice, look for an opportunity to prove to her that you want to help."

Before Ilia could say anything else, the sound of rapid footsteps came to their side. They turn to see a Hylian man running towards them.

"Link!" the man said, taking a few more breaths. "Have you seen Impa. An urgent matter has arisen!"

"She's was at the cooking area last I saw. What's the issue?"

"Ashei has returned, but-."

"But what?" Ilia asked as the man took more breaths.

"I need to find Impa now...You both can see it for yourselves. Ashei is at the medical tent," The man ran off in the opposite direction.

Link and Ilia stared at each other. They decided to let curiosity overcome them and they both headed towards the medical tent. They saw an exhausted Ashei, along with Shad by her side.

"Ashei!" Link called out. "Are you alright?"

Ashei looked up at them. "I'm fine. Though I can't say the same for the one in there."

"In there? Who are you talking about?"

"Ashei found an unconscious man," Shad spoke up.

"What?"

"I found him wandering in the woods. When I approached him, he collapsed. Once I got a closer look, I can he had some cuts and bruises all over him," Ashei explained. "I brought him here and Jabilo is treating him."

As Ashei spoke, Ilia looking into the medical tent. Ilia's eyes suddenly widen and she covers her mouth with her hand. She then slowly backed up and look to be at the brink of tears.

Ashei quickly notice of Ilia's sudden change in behavior. "You okay Ilia?"

Link turned back and also noticed that her skin turned slightly white. "Ilia, what's wrong?."

"Link," she stuttered. "I think I know who Ashei found."

"Who?"

"Fado."

* * *

 _3 Months Prior…_

 _"Thanks again for help me getting the ranch to the celebration, Link! You and Zelda are the best."_

 _"What are friends for, Fado?"_

 _The men gazed over Ordon ranch, many types of wonderful decorations around every part of it._

 _"You folks outdid themselves with the decorations again."_

 _"Thanks! I just know this year will be the best celebration we'll have"_

* * *

Link's heart stopped when he heard Ilia say that name. Those words went through his head many times before he can fully comprehend them

"Ilia, are you sure?"

"See for yourself."

Link quickly rushed into the tent. Shad & Ashei just looked confused.

"Do you and Link know that man?" Ashei asked the teen.

"His name is Fado, we lived in the same village. He's our friend."

To Link's shock and relief, Ilia was right, the person is lying on the examination table is Fado. The last time Link saw him was when Fado with his parents just before the attack. Now Link sees his friend lying unconscious, covered in bruises, cuts, and marks of some sort.

"How is he?" Link spoke abruptly, causing the doctor, Jabilo, to jump in fright.

"Goddesses! How many times do I have to say this: not to sneak up on me when I'm busy?!"

"Sorry but I need to know how my friend is."

"Friend? You know him?"

"His name is Fado. We were from the same village."

"I...I see." The man's expression went to empathetic. Before he could speak more, Impa walked into the tent with Ilia by her side.

"Hello, Jabilo. Link." She greeted, turning her head towards the younger man.

"Impa, I-"

"Ilia told me. You know this man?"

"Yes…"

Impa remained silent, though her expression did show sympathy. "How is he Jabilo?"

The man took a glance back at his patient. "Where do I even start? His body is covered with cuts and bruises. There are several huge lash marks most likely caused by...whips. And of course, there's evidence of lack of food and water." Link frowned as Jabilo explain Fado's condition. What did a nice guy such as Fado do to deserve this? "Fortunately, none of these injuries appear to be life-threatening."

"Who would do that to him?" Ilia asked.

"I may have a theory," Impa spoke up. "I've seen these types of injuries before, from slaves that escaped Ganondorf's labor camps."

"Labor camps?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf has labor prison camps throughout Hyrule. We've liberated some in the past but they are very well hidden. The public believes that they are prison camps for criminals when there're too often survivors from villages Ganondorf's forces have raided."

"Survivors?!" Ilia exclaimed. "Then that means people from our village could be there!"

"We don't know that, Ilia," Link argued.

"While your claim is possible, Ilia, we can't be sure until Fado wakes up," Impa said. "For now, he needs to rest."

"Can you let us know when he wakes up?" Ilia asked.

"We will as soon as he wakes up."

The teen nodded and watch Jabilo get back to treating Fado until she felt a tug on her arm.

"Let's go now." Link urged her.

The pair left the tent, slowly making their way back to their tent.

"He'll be alright," Link broke the silence.

"I know. I've seen what Jabilo can do."

"Then what's eating you?"

"I was just thinking...about the labor camps Impa mentioned. If Fado came from there, what if the others are at one of these camps? My parents could be still alive!"

"We don't know if Fado even came from there. For all we know, he could've been on his own for all this time."

"I know Fado, Link. That boy couldn't keep a goat from running away, not to mention last a day on his own. We've been here for three months! He had to come from somewhere."

"We can't know until he wakes up."

Ilia sighed. "I know."

"Let's get back to the others."

That night Link and Ilia told the others about what occurred at the medical hut. They were shocked and yet relieved to hear that Fado is alive. They were also horrified by the injuries he had gotten. In the meantime, Link introduced Navi to the rest of the kids, who took a huge likely towards the small fairy. Navi seemed to take the kid's attention from Fado away the rest of the night. Everyone else prayed to the goddess for his recovery.

* * *

 _The Next Morning..._

Jabilo was starting his morning rounds in the medical hut. After examining the patient, Fado, he began to take inventory. Then he heard sudden sounds of groaning. Jabilo turned to see Fado slightly stirring in the bed and slowly sitting up. Grabbing a bottle, he went over to the young man.

"Easy there, son. You're safe," Jabilo assured. "How do you feel?"

"I feel...sore," Fado muttered.

"Drink this," Jabilo removed the cap from the bottle and pour the contents into Fado's mouth.

"Ugh! What was that?!"

"Red Potion. Not the greatest taste, but it gets the job done."

"Where am I?"

Before Jabilo could answer that, Impa had entered the hut. Jabilo turned his attention towards her. "Ah, hello Impa! Our patient had just woken up. Perhaps you would like to fill him in while I get some things?"

"It is not an issue," Impa said as Jabilo left, leaving Fado with the woman. "How are you doing, young man?"

"I-I'm fine," Fado replied. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Impa. I'm the leader of this settlement. We're deep into The Lost Woods. One of my comrades found you in the woods and brought you here."

Fado turned away from Impa and placed his hands on his forehead.

"I sense some sense of fear within you, but I think a visit from your friends should remedy that."

Fado eyed her confusedly "Friends?"

"I assume the names Link and Ilia sound familiar to you?"

"They're here?!"

"Yes. They are here, along with some members from your village. Would you like me to retrieve them?"

Fado nodded his head. Impa left the tent and returned several moments later with the rest of the Ordon group, minus the children.

"Hey Fado," Link greeted.

"I can't believe that it's really you guys," Fado spoke in disbelief.

"We could say the same about you," Zelda pointed out.

"When Link and Ilia told us, I couldn't believe it for myself," Rusl said.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked.

"I'm a bit sore, but I think I'm doing alright. Jabilo has been giving me a lot of red potion," Fado said. "Is anyone else here?"

"Colin, Beth, Talo & Malo are here too. They're still sleeping," Ilia answered.

"Thank the goddesses. We were all afraid that you guys didn't make it out."

"What do you mean 'we'? Were you with the others? Who were you with?"

"There were my folks. Along with Jaggle, Pergie, Sera, and Hanch."

The Ordon group recognized those names. The first two are Talo & Malo's parents, and the latter are Beth's parents.

"They're still alive?" Uli asked.

"What about mom & dad?" Ilia asked suddenly. Zelda looked at him hopefully as well, wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea where Bo & Isabel are. They weren't with us when we were transported. I don't know about the rest of the villagers. Either they got away or were killed. As for the others, they're still alive. Or at least were at the time when I escaped. "

"Escaped from what?" Fado went deathly silent at Link's question. "Fado, we can't help you if you don't tell us what happened."

Zelda slightly punched his arm. "Link, if he doesn't want to talk about, he doesn't have too."

"No, he's right. You guys need to know," Fado said.

Everyone, including Impa, all looked at him, with slight eagerness to know what happened.

"It happened right after the attack. We all tried to hide out, but we were found by knights and I think Gerudo. They chained us up and put us in a transport cart. We were in there perhaps a day or so before we stopped somewhere. After another day, we started moving again, though we didn't know where because our cart had no windows. After so many hours we finally stopped but were ordered out of the cart."

"Where did they take you?" Rusl asked.

"They took to some sort of labor camp. The warden of the camp was a man who goes by...Vaati."

"Vaati…" Impa mumbled with a realization in her eyes.

"You know that name?" Link asked.

"Vaati is another one of Ganondorf's close followers. He is a connoisseur with...torture."

"He treated us like animals," Fado choked up. "He works almost everyone to the point of exhaustion. If you're proven useless, he'll kill you on the spot. He's also a major creep to women. If a girl displeases him in some way and he takes a liking to them he...does awful things to them."

"Those marks on you...were they…?" Zelda asked before Fado slowly nodded in response before continuing.

"Just a few weeks ago Vaati was beating me in front of everyone because I defended a girl from his advances. He brought out his whip and...struck me a few times. Before he made another swing, my mother stood in between me and him. She begged him to stop, saying she would do anything. Vaati stabbed my mother square in her heart with no hesitation. She died in my arms...In front of everyone."

Tears pricked his eyes as he stopped. The Ordon group looked at the scarred teenager in sorrow. The teen was not done speaking

"A few days after mom was killed," Fado started. "Dad and the others insist I escape. I didn't want to leave them, but I wanted to get away from that camp. They snuck me through the camp's end where they keep the horses. But someone spotted us and dad was shot by a crossbow in his heart...His final words were to tell me to run and I did. I've been on my own since."

His tears can no longer be held. A sob escaped from Fado's mouth, while the Ordonians could only watch their friend in despair over the death of his parents.

Link reached a hand on his shoulder. "Fado...We're so sorry to hear that. You, Talia, and Damon didn't deserve that. None of you did."

"Where was this camp?" Impa suddenly asked.

"I don't know where…" Fado answered. "I do remember this huge body water that was near us. The well-behaved slaves, as Vaati would call, went out on boats to fish."

"How big was this body of water? Does it have a name?"

"The lake was like huge. I think there was an island in the middle of it. As for the name, I don't know."

"Hmm…" Impa cupped her chin as she pondered.

"Do you have any idea Impa?" Zelda asked.

"I believe your friend may be talking about Lake Hylia. It is the biggest lake in all of Hyrule. Though I didn't know of any activity there."

"Now that you mention it..." Fado stuttered. "I think I overheard one of the guards mention the name Hylia."

"That seems to support my theory. I have a contact near the area. I'll have him investigate to confirm it. It may take a few days, so until then you should prepare yourselves."

"I don't know how I can thank you."

"You don't have to. I promise that your parent's death will be avenged, and justice for your people will be received."

Impa left the hut to send her message, leaving the Ordonians in the hut.

"She knows what's she's doing?" Fado asked.

"She's been at this for so many years. You can trust her," Link assured.

The group spent the next hour catching up on what had occurred for the past few months. They told how they meet Impa, along with Link & Zelda's destiny to save Hyrule. That was something Fado was interested in.

"So you and Zelda are going to take down Ganondorf?" Fado asked.

"Yeah. We couldn't believe ourselves either," Link replied. "Though we can't fight until we're deemed 'ready.'"

"That must've been quite a burden."

"We're handling it well. For now, we're just doing what we can to help," Zelda replied.

"Of all the people I could think to take down a king, I never expected you two. And I thought herding goats was the most difficult thing for me. I can't even wake up on time."

"You're still helpful," Zelda tried to cheer him up.

"How? I can't keep the goats from escaping. I couldn't even protect my parents!"

"That wasn't your fault," Link exclaimed. "Vaati killed them, not you. There was nothing could've done."

"What am I gonna do without them?"

"We'll help you, Fado," Ilia said in hopes of cheering him up.

"Really?"

"Of course we will. We're your friends. We'll be there for you," Zelda assured him.

"We all will," Link stated as well.

That was enough to put a small smile on Fado's face, much to Link's delight.

* * *

 **Damn school and job making me feel tired to write. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been roughly a week since Fado's unexpected arrival at the camp, and since Impa sent her message to her contact near Lake Hylia to investigate Fado's claims. In the meantime, the Ordonians and other inhabitants had been helping Fado settle down. Fado is still shaken from his traumatizing ordeal, including the brutal deaths of his parents, but he's been slowly showing signs of recovery thanks to the comfort of his friends. With a suggestion done by Ilia, he's been spending most of his time at the camp's stables with Malon, who was more than happy to accept his company.

Aside from Fado's abrupt arrival, its been a fairly quiet week at the camp. Some enjoyed the quiet time they had, while others were getting bored and craved for action.

Zelda is laying on the bed after spending most of the day practicing her archery. Feeling as there wasn't anything else to do, she decided to take a small nap. She turned to her side, closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing as she let slumber overtake her.

* * *

 _The man dressed in red sat beside the woman in pink just as she had seen them months ago. They were once again looking and smiling at a bundle of blankets in the woman's arms._

 _The scene changed to a dark-skinned man with orange-red hair kneeling in front of the man in red. The orange-haired man gave a small hidden smirk as he did._

 _The scene changed again for the third time and showed two hooded figures running through the woods at night. One of the figures was holding a basket, while the other was cradling something wrapped in blankets. They ceased their running near a riverbank._

* * *

Zelda jerked up from the bed, quickly calmed down that she is still in her tent. She dangled her legs on the side and place her hands on her head, comprehending her dream.

 _"Why do I keep having these weird dreams? What do they even mean?"_

Zelda decided to leave the tent to clear her thoughts elsewhere. As she walked, she noticed Link sparring with Ashei as Auru watched them, and saw Ilia sitting with Sheik, neither of which noticed her. Zelda entered the woods surrounding the camp on a trail, which led to a small spring.

Impa had told her group about the spring shortly after settling down at the camp. Not many came up, so Zelda often came here to relax. It wasn't like the Ordon Spring but it was still just as lovely. When the spring came into her view, Zelda had noticed the backside of Impa sitting at its edge, looking to be meditating. Wishing to not disturb her, Zelda attempted to leave.

"No need to leave," Impa called out, not even turning her head. "Join me if you wish to."

Zelda decided to take Impa's offer and she sat down next to her. The elder woman had her eyes closed, her legs crisscrossed, and hands resting on top of one another.

"You like to come up here too?" Impa had spoken after the minutes of silence.

" My village had a spring that I often went to go to be alone," Zelda replied.

"I know the feeling. This place has always been my place to seek solitude. Where I can forget the troubles that plagued me for a brief time. This is also the perfect place for meditation."

"You meditate a lot?"

"Meditation is the key to clear the mind. This is the basic thing for the Sheikah to know, but it takes patience. With it, you can see things more clearly. But you did not come here to talk about my meditation." Impa opened her eyes and faced Zelda. "You sought a different purpose."

"You can say that…"

"What disturbs you?"

Zelda didn't answer as her eyes were focused on the water. She had continued to stare until the images in her dream popped up again. They had happened more quickly this time, which resulted in Zelda slightly groaning and clutching her head.

"I see that answered my questions then," Impa responded.

"I've been having these weird visions and dreams," Zelda answered.

"What do you see in these dreams?"

"The ones I mostly see is a man dressed in red, with a bushy white blonde beard and a huge headdress and a woman dressed in pink. They seem to be people of some high class of some sort based on how they're dressed. They were also holding something wrapped in blankets. The other are two hooded figures running in the woods at night. One of them was also holding something wrapped in blankets, but I woke up before to see what it was." Zelda looks to Impa. "Do you know what they mean?"

"Messages from the goddesses."

"What?" She looked at the older woman in confusion.

"They send visions to those they deemed worthy for them to know. Some visions are about what's to come. Others showcase their doom."

"Like...what happened to King Daphnes?" Impa nodded her head. "What does that make me?"

"Perhaps yours is a special case. Instead of showing your future, the goddesses are showing pieces of your past."

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked, to which Impa gave a small grin.

"Shiekah are experts in this kind of thing."

Before another word was spoken, the sound of running caught their attention. Both women turned to see human male sprinting towards them.

"Lady Impa, you're messenger hawk had returned with this." The man held out his hand holding a folded piece of paper, whilst taking breaths.

Impa took the paper and unfold and read it. "Thank you, trooper."

"What's going on?" Zelda asked as the man sprinted away.

"Go get the others and meet me in my tent in ten minutes." Impa ran also, leaving Zelda in the dust. She decided to comply with Impa's request.

* * *

 _10 minutes later..._

Zelda, along with Link, and the others were in Impa's hut sitting around the table, waiting for her. Finally, she entered the hut and spoke

"I do apologize for calling you so urgently, but this is an important matter." Everyone puts their full attention on her. "As you all know, almost a week ago I sent a message to my contact near Lake Hylia to investigate some claims made by Fado. Just a few moments ago, I received his response."

Impa held up the note.

 **Lady Impa,**

 **For the past few months, I've seen some of Ganondorf's division coming in and out of the area. Most of them had some materials that look to build weapons.**

 **Not too long ago, I saw carriages that were heavily locked up and surrounded by soldiers. If I'm correct, those are the prisoners your man was with.**

 **I manage to get close enough to see this camp but I could not get an exact count of prisoners nor the guards since they got the place very secure. I fear the number may be high.**

 **If you plan to liberate this place, I suggest you head over and plan from there. I will not make any move unless further instructed.**

 **-Makos**

"So, does that confirm it?" Ashei spoke up first.

"It would seem so," Auru stated. "Ganondorf is using the area around Lake Hylia to make more weapons."

"Then we must take out that camp," Sheik said.

"And free those prisoners as well," Ashei added. "What's our next move.?

"I will take Makos advice and send a group over to assist him," Impa answered. "I will be going, and so will Auru. Do we have any volunteers?"

"I will go with you, master," Sheik spoke, followed by several others, including Ashei and Shad, volunteering to go as well.

"Do you also wish to go to, Link?" He looked at the older woman in silence.

"If there's any chance that members of my village are there, then yes."

"I'm coming too," Zelda followed.

"Are you sure, Zelda?" She nodded her head at the older woman. "Very well. We all leave at dawn. Here's what you all will do..."

While Impa was explaining the details, they were unaware that Ilia had been listening from the outside of the hut.

"This could be my chance to prove Zelda that I can take care of myself. Now I just need to figure out how to join in."

Ilia then continue listening to the conversation to learn more details for the plan she had for herself in mind.

* * *

"You guys leaving in the morning?"

Link is in Rusl's tent explaining the new mission he and Zelda had been assigned to. Uli is with Doctor Jabilo, Fado is currently helping Malon at the stables, the children are doing whatever in the camp, which only left the two men.

"It will be early while everyone else is still sleeping. We might be gone a few days."

"Do you think our people are still alive?"

"I hope so." Link's eyes gaze to the ground.

"Well, you better get some rest." The man suggests.

They both bid their goodbyes before Link left the tent. Once outside he immediately saw Colin standing right outside.

"Oh, hi, Colin."

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Link was surprised by the suddenness of Colin's question. "Yes."

"Are you going to save Beth & Talo's parents?"

Even though Link hoped that they're still alive he still had to consider the possibility that they're not. He did not want to raise the hopes of the children should that be true.

"If they're there."

"When do you leave?"

"Around dawn, so you probably won't be awake."

"Oh." Colin lowered his head in disappointment.

"What's the matter?" Link's voice was filled with concern.

"It just that...ever since we got here, you and Zelda have been leaving a lot. We hardly spend time together anymore."

The realization hit Link like a brick to the head. Back home he loved to spend his free time Colin. Since Rusl & Uli took him under their roof when his father left Link grew close with the young boy, even considering him the little sibling he never had. He never once thought that he was drifting away from him since joining The Resistance fight against Ganondorf.

"Colin, I-"

"It's okay," Colin cut him off. "I know you've had more important things to do."

"Nothing is more important than my friends. That includes you as well." Link declared as knelt to Colin's eye level. "Tell you what, why not we spend some time together, just like we used to back home."

"Really?" The boy said.

Colin gave a happy smile and the two boys walked off. They both walked around for a bit before going to the edge of the camp. There is a swing that the children who inhabit the base camp would play on. No one was on there right now so the boys went over to it.

"You've been doing alright here?" Link gave a gentle push on the swing.

"It's wonderful here," Colin replied. "Saria and her friends are so nice to us. Her friend Mido is a bit bossy though."

"Is he?"

"Saira said he does it to keep a tough guy image. What does that mean?"

Link was aware that Mido was with Saria when Impa found them alone in their village. From what Impa had said, Mido took it upon himself as the leader of the children. Link couldn't help to find that admirable for someone that age to do such a thing.

"Sometimes boys act tough because they believe that's how it gets people to respect them. But most of the time they're just hiding how they really feel."

"Oh."

"Are Beth, Talo & Malo getting along with Saria and her friends?"

"Beth and Malo have. Don't tell anyone but I think Talo likes Saria."

Link cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "What makes you say that?"

"Talo always wants to spend time, and he always seems eager to impress her."

"I'm pretty sure he's just eager to spend time with other kids. You know how much he loves to show off."

"True."

or the next few minutes, Link continued to push Colin the swing several times.

"Do you have a crush on Zelda?" The boy's sudden question caught Link off guard.

"What makes you say that?" He asks, hoping the blush on his face wasn't noticeable

"What not to like about her? Zelda is so sweet to everyone and very pretty."

Link couldn't help but agree with those things Colin had listed. Along with mentally adding some more things on the list.

"You are right about those things, but there's more."

"Like what?"

"Well...Zelda is perhaps the smartest person I've ever met. She can think of a solution to any problem that occurs. Not to mention, she's perhaps the bravest person I've ever known. Dare I say it, even more than me."

Link trailed off and went silent as he thought of many positives about his best friend. As much Zelda looked up to him, he had found himself looking up to her at times as well.

"So you do like her then?"

"I do, but as friends. Nothing more than that."

"Oh, I see. If you did, I'd be happy for you two."

"That's nice of you, but there's nothing romantic between me and her."

"If you say so…"

Link continued to stay silent as he kept pushing on the swing. He kept thinking about Colin's statement. It was no secret that his friendship with Zelda is a strong one. Over the years, however, he questioned himself how much he cares for her to an extent. She is one of the most important people in his life. Maybe he did have some infatuation with her, but would those feelings be returned?

Still, even if they weren't returned, his friendship with her was the only thing that matters. Should pursue someone he would fully support her decision. As long she was happy, so was he.

The sound of Colin' yawn caught his attention. "Okay, kiddo. I think I should give you back to your dad now." Link gently stopped the swing and gently picked Colin up.

"But I'm not...sleepy…" Colin gave another yawn.

Link carried Colin back to Rusl's tent. Colin was on the brink of slumber, so Link walked gently. Rusl just about walked outside just as Link approaches.

"Ah, Link. I was just about to find Colin. Everything went alright?"

"Everything went fine. I just pushed him on the swing. I think it's time for him to turn in now."

Link handed Colin to Rusl very gently and carefully.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him."

"It's no problem, Rusl. I should probably get to bed now. Big day tomorrow."

"Of course," Rusl stated rather gloomily. "Link?

Link turned his attention to the man. "Yes?

"You and Zelda stay safe tomorrow. And bring our people back safely."

Link nodded his head and the two bid goodnight and parted ways. Link went back to his hut to see Fado, Zelda & Ilia already sleeping in their beds. Link lied down on his, trying to fall asleep without thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sunrise is moments away from the land as Resistance members chosen to go to lake Hylia were making final preparations before departing with Impa. Those accompanying her included the likes of Link, Zelda, Sheik, Ahsei, Shad, and Auru. They were finishing packing items needed for their mission as they wait for Impa to give the word.

Link was just about done with saddling up Epona for the trip, with Navi flying around his head.

"Is that fairy of yours coming with us?" Ashei noticed when she approaches Link

"Seems like it, but I don't mind."

"Anyways, Sheik wanted me to tell you we leave in about five."

He responded with a small nod. After he was sure to have gotten everything, Link made his way towards Zelda to see if she needed any assistance. She's stroking her horse's snout as her eyes were glued towards the opposite direction.

"Need any help, Zel?"

"No, I'm good. I was waiting to see if Ilia would come by. She wasn't in bed so I assumed she's in the training yard but no one was there. It's not like her to not say goodbye."

"I'm sure she has her reasons."

"I guess…" Zelda replied, disappointment clear in her voice.

"C'mon, Sheik said were leaving in a few minutes."

Zelda gathered her materials, including her golden bow and light arrows and guided her horse to the exit of the hideout alongside Link.

"Everyone, listen up!" I want to remind you that now is the time to back out if you want. This mission could change its course, meaning if you could be put in a life or death situation. If you wish to not participate, you will not be judged." No one had spoken up. "Then let's get moving

* * *

Hours had passed since leaving the camp. The hour of twilight was not to far away since the group had arrived at the meetup spot for Makos a little earlier than expected. As they wait, several people decided to take that moment to relax and stretch their legs after a long trip. The group had to take a long route through a series of forests to stay hidden. Among those people is Zelda. She is a little away from the group to get some moments of solitude and admire the scenery. It was a peaceful area, which is welcoming to see after all the hecticness she had to endure for the past several months.

A bright white color caught the corner of her eye. In her full view is an owl sitting on a branch in a nearby tree. Zelda found it odd to see an owl in the daytime as they're usually nocturnal creatures. She concluded since it was close to evening the owl decided to get an early start. Her eyes gaze upon with great interest, since they are her favorite animal before the creature turns it's head towards her and stared with its big blue eyes. Something about looking into its eyes made Zelda felt...safe.

"There you are. I thought you ran off on us for a moment." Auru approached Zelda from behind.

"Sorry, I just needed space." She said to him. "Being on a horse all day can make your legs feel funny."

"No need to fret. Din knows how many trips I've made throughout the years. I Imagine this is the furthest you've ever been from your village. It's only natural that you want to look around," Auru took notice of the white owl. "A beauty, isn't it?"

"Owls has always been my favorite. They have a sense of mystery that always draws me to them. Not to mention a good sense of wisdom." she glances towards him. "What about you?"

"I prefer hawks, but I have great respect for owls." The man's eyes downcast. "They...remind me of my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"He was killed many years ago."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I've long moved past it." He straightened his posture. "We probably should head back. Makos may be coming at any moment now."

Not too far from the pair, Link rests on a log with a canteen of water in his hand. Sitting on the log with his is Shad, who is looking through a huge bag that he brought with him throughout the trip.

"Need a drink?" Link offered.

"Oh, thanks." He took the canteen and drank out of it. "The trip has left me quite parched. How 'bout you?"

"Feeling tired. I've never traveled this far on horseback before."

"I think I may have help remedy that." Shad reached into a small satchel he carried with him and pulled out a small bottle with a green substance.

"What is it?" Link grabbed the bottle.

"An Energizing Elixir. Drink it and you'll feel energized again in a short time."

Link look at the bottle before decided to drink it. The taste wasn't half bad and he started to feel energized. "Wow, this stuff really works."

"It's my special recipe. It's more effective, has more natural ingredients, and mines free, unlike the standard ones you would find in shops. I also know how to make other types as well."

"You two holding up alright?" Sheik approached.

"I believe were alright," Link replied. "So what's this Makos guy like?"

"He's rather...expressive."

"And likes to flirt with every woman he meets," the sound of Ashei's voice orotund spoke as she walked by.

"That is true but he does a good heart," Shad said.

"He sure likes taking his time. Wasn't he supposed to be here now?"

"He sometimes likes to make an entrance." Sheik begins to walk away. "His kind is known for that."

"Kind?" Link look at his questioningly..

"You'll see," Sheik said with a glance over his shoulder as he walked out of view.

At that moment, Shad pulled out a small dagger from a small sheath on his hip. Link had seen it before but this is the first he got an up-close look. The handle is elegantly crafted and the blade appears to be in pristine condition.

"Nice dagger," Link commented.

"Thank you. It was a gift from my father when I turned sixteen. Had it specially made for me."

"I never took you for a fighter. No offense or anything." Link tried to correct himself.

"I get it. I don't look like a fighter and wouldn't be the first to think that. My life before The Resistance, my family were members of Hyrule's upper class. Unlike most of the nobles, they never worshiped the ground Ganondorf walked upon. Despite our wealth, we lived a humble life in Kakariko Village. You heard of it?"

"Zelda's father mentioned going there sometimes. It's near Death Mountain, right?"

The scholar nodded. "Anyways, since we lived away from Castle Town unlike all of the Hylian nobles our lives were peaceful. They encourage my love for knowledge but kept me isolated from what was going on outside Kakariko, which looking back I understand why. One day Ganondorf invited them to some sort of event. While they were returning home there was an accident...they didn't make it. I was only seventeen. My parents were very generous people. I couldn't fathom why they deserve to die like that, but what was more chilling was Ganondorf's reaction. He gave his condolences in person on the day of my parent's funeral. At that time the thought of him being a monster never crossed my mind. He was THAT sincere. Of course, now I know it was only an act."

He took a drink out of the canteen.

"Several weeks later I was cleaning my parent's study when I stumble upon notes and letters directed to 'The Resistance.' Our village mayor was the only one who knew about that since he and my parents were close friends, and he confirmed to me that my parents were allies to them and told me about Ganondorf's true nature. I didn't want to believe it but I put the pieces together. Why my parents died, and why Ganondorf came to me. I can't prove it, but I believe he arranged the accident. After thinking about I decided to finish what parents started and joined the rebels. Though it was a bit of a rough start..."

"How so?" Link plop an elbow on his knee and placed his head on his hand.

"While trying find the base some bandits tried to rob me. I tried to run but it is no match for them. Just when I thought I was done for, Ashei swooped out of nowhere and cut them down. She saved my life." Shad rubbed the back of his neck. "...Not exactly what I call a good first impression."

Link chuckles. "I'll say."

"For a while, she didn't believe I could make an effective member of the rebels. Then we started to get to know each other quite a lot and here we are today." Shad glances over towards Ashei tending to a horse. The raven-haired woman notice and gave a smile before turning away.

"You two are pretty close."

"Yeah…Interesting that you can find companionship despite the circumstances that brought you together." Shad handed the canteen back. "Thank you again for the drink."

"No problem."

They bid farewell as Link decided to see if anyone could use his assistance since there is still no sign of Makos. Impa is just about several feet away so he decided to ask her. As he just about passed by a small wagon covered by a tarp he heard an 'Achoo' coming from sounds like a female.

"Bless you," he said when he noticed Zelda nearby.

She gave Link an odd look "That wasn't me. I thought it was Ashei."

"That wasn't me either."

"Then...who did?" The green-clad warrior asks.

They all looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Soon, the two sheikah took notice of the three's behavior and decided to see herself.

"Everything alright over here?"

"I thought I heard a woman sneeze but it wasn't Zelda or Ashei."

"Well, it certainly wasn't me."

Just then, Navi quickly flew out of Link's pouch, making loud tinkle sounds. Once everyone's attention is on her she flew above the wagon with the tarp. They gather around the wagon, drawing their weapons as a precaution. Sheik slowly put his hand on the tarp and waited a bit before yanking the tarp off. What was in the wagon surprised all of them, especially Zelda. The sources of the mystery sneeze was none other than Zelda's little sister, Ilia.

Ilia gave a nervous smile. "Hehe...Hi guys."

* * *

Zelda paced left to right with her fingers on her head trying to conceal her anger as Ilia sat on a tree stump waiting for her sister to speak. Everyone else stood watching to see what was about to occur.

"Are you...mad?" Ilia spoke to Zelda to break the painful silence.

"Mad?" A 'Are you kidding me' expression drew across Zelda's face. "I'm beyond furious. I gave you instructions and you disobeyed me!" Her eyes suddenly widen in horror. "Oh Nayru...I told Rusl & Uli to watch over you. They must be worried!"

"Don't worry. They're not…"

"And what makes you say that?"

Ilia was hesitant to answer. "I...might've told them that you...changed your mind and let me tag...along…"

"Oh, wonderful!" Zelda yelled out sarcastically. "You not only deliberately disobeyed me, but you also lied to Rusl & Uli. How many other lies told me recently?"

"You act like the first time I lied to you."

"I'm your sister!"

"That just makes you more gullible."

"It's moments like these where I'm glad to be an only child," Shad whispered to Ashei, who slightly nod in agreement as they both watch the exchange go on.

The sister continue to exchange more words for several more moments until Auru grew bold enough to walk to Zelda and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Zelda, I think you should calm down now…"

"Oh, I'll be calm. Once I take my sister back to the camp!"

"No!" Ilia stood from the tree stump

"Excuse me?"

"Our people have spent months in that camp suffering. I'm not gonna sit by while more innocent lives are lost. Also, I want to prove to you that I can be a big help. Link told me that I just needed an opportunity."

All eyes turned to the green-clad hero, including the stink eye from Zelda. All Link could do is hide his embarrassment.

"Do you have any idea of the danger you could be placed in. This isn't going to be a smash and grab operation. I'm taking you back to the camp."

"You can't, Zel. These guys need you. The longer we delay, the longer those people suffer. We've already lost Damon & Talia. What about Sera, Hanch, Jaggle, Pergie, or everyone else that were captured? How long it'll be before we lose them as well?"

"I-"

"Enough!" Impa's voice bellowed out which silenced the sisters. "As much as I agree with you Zelda, Ilia is right."

"What?"

"We can't delay this any further. We need to get there, figure out a plan, take out that camp and free those prisoners. I don't condone Ilia's actions, but what's done is done."

Before Zelda could protest, even more, a sudden arrow hit the tree stump Ilia was sitting just moments ago. Everyone quickly went on guard before a few more arrows fired at them. A series of loud squeals emerge as a small group of monsters charged towards the group. The monsters had a pig-like appearance, armed with large clubs, and large blue eyes. Most of them were crimson save for one of whom that's blue.

"Bokoblins!" Impa shouted before striking one in its head with her naginata.

Zelda shot several arrows at a few who charged to her. "Find cover!" She shouted to Ilia, who was dragged away by Shad.

Everyone stood their ground against the creatures. Unlike the Bulblins, Bokoblins are not as intelligent. However, that somehow made them even more dangerous. They are said to have great cravings for meat, including humans as well.

Thankfully though, these monsters were not skilled with combat. Link block a club with shield, using it to knock the monster back before striking its chest with his sword. Another attempt to attack him but Zelda shot it just in time. Both Impa and Sheik manage to take several others with ease thanks to their sheikah training and weapons. Ashei used her quick reflexes to slice at the creatures, whilst Auru used his strength to defend himself.

Meanwhile, Shad and Ilia manage to stay behind the rock hoping to hide. That did not stop several bokoblins from spotting them. Fortunately, Shad's skills with his dagger was enough to defend them. Ilia suddenly remembered that she had brought her crossbow along. Problem is that is in the wagon on the other side of the Bokoblins. She couldn't sit around any longer.

She quickly ran to the other side, ignoring Shad calling her name. Both her legs moved quickly as she musters. A large force knocked her down on the side when she was just a few steps away. Towering above her is a blue bokoblin that's armed with a sword. It attempted to strike at her before she quickly rolled away. The monster's hand wrapped around her ankle but Ilia gave it a kick to the shin, causing it to squeal in pain. With the blue bokoblin distracted Ilia ran straight to the wagon. She pulls her weapon out and pointed at the creature, only to discover she did not load it.

The blue bokoblin seem to notice that its prey had escaped and started charging towards her. Ilia quickly scrambled to find the crossbow bolts as she hears the footsteps getting closer. The monster gave a loud squeal before he pounced into the air. It never got the chance to land as Ilia manage to load her weapon and shot a blot right in the middle of its forehead, with small drops of blood getting on her.

The horde realize that they were no match for the Hylians. They all fled from them, letting out squeals signifying their retreat.

"Run, you spineless cuccos!" Auru shouted at the horde.

"Is everyone else alright?" Impa asked.

"I believe so." Shad dusted himself for a bit and wipe the bokoblin blood off of his dagger. "Bloody hell, they really are all over the place these days..."

Zelda quickly went to her sister's side. "Are you okay. Ilia?" Her voice wobbles as she saw the drops of blood on Ilia.

"I-I'm fine."

"I told you to stay where you are! That monster almost killed you!"

"But I got him before he did. See, I'm still fine."

All Zelda could hug her. "Just stay put next time, please"

The silence only lasted for several moments before a slow clap broke it.

"I must say, that was quite an impressive battle you and your group put, Impa." A voice that is filled with pride, but still has traces of humbleness echoed out.

The sound of a branch shaking and a thud had occurred, spooking Link, Zelda, and Ilia while the rest didn't seem unphased as they turned to the distraction of the sound. A figure then jumped from the nearby tree and landed near them. He looked humanoid, but he didn't look human nor Hylian for the matter. This person is taller than everyone else, fins coming out of his limbs, have webbed feet, and a tail attached to the back of his head, and his body is purple with traces of a blue hue mixed in.

What they're encountering is a Zora.

"I was hoping I wasn't running late."

Impa smiled at the Zora. "You weren't Makos."

So this Zora is their mysterious contact, Makos. The Zora made his way around the group, greeting everyone he encounters.

"Good to see you again Sheik."

"Likewise, Makos," the sheikah gave a bow.

"I don't intend to," Auru replied jokingly.

"Hello, Ashei. Still lovely as always."

"Yes, of course," Ashei replied rather playfully annoyingly.

"And Shad, I hope you're still treating Ashei well."

"No need to worry. I don't intend to change that in the future."

"Good." The Zora took notice of Ilia. "Who's this young lady right here?"

"I'm Ilia...I'm a last-minute addition." What she managed to say, avoiding the uneasy stares of the group, including an unimpressed glare from Zelda.

"Well, welcome aboard, Ilia."

The Zora made his way to Link and Zelda.

"Let me guess. You must be Link."

"Yes," Link said. "Your Makos? I've heard a lot about"

"I certainly hope it wasn't too much." The Zora chuckle. "And I take this is the lovely lady Zelda."

"Uh yes," Zelda said.

"Impa mentioned a lot of details about you, but forgot to mention your beauty."

A slight blush grew on her cheeks. As she had gotten older, Zelda had gotten used to people, mostly guys, complimenting her looks. Link decided to change the subject.

"So you're a Zora?"

"Of course. Do you know any other species in Hyrule that have fins on their limbs, or tails on their heads?" Makos replied while pretended to sound offended.

"Well it's just that...I've never seen a Zora before."

"I suppose you do have a point. My kind hasn't active these past several years."

"Zora's aren't part of the rebellion?" Ilia brought up.

"I'm here on my own accord," Makos stated. "Though I do hope that one day my kind will come around."

Makos looked away for a brief moment as he looked at the dead bokoblins. "We probably should clean this up. Soldiers patrol this area during the night. We don't want them getting suspicious.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Shad quickly ran to the nearest bokoblin. "I've been meaning to look for more parts." He used his dagger to cut off one of the horns and stuffed it in his satchel.

The three Ordonians stood in bafflement as they watch.

"What is he doing?" Ilia asked.

"Shad likes to collect monster parts for our elixirs," Ashei answered.

"Elixirs?" Link exclaimed, remembering the energy potion Shad gave him earlier. "Why?"

"Monster parts have the right components perfect for our potions. They can enhance certain abilities, and helps withstand any type of environment in Hyrule." Shad explained as he pulled out a bokoblin fang. "It also has good amounts of nutrients for our bodies as well."

"Are all Elixirs you made from monster parts?"

"No, some of which have certain bugs as well."

Link did not say another word.

"If it makes you feel better, he made me eat a frog once," Ashei said to him. "Long story."

Link looked at the bottle that contains the potion he drank. He didn't know whether to be disgusted or impressed. Though while the ingredients were not that desirable, the effects were as accurate as Shad claimed, and it didn't taste bad. Link suppose he'll just have to get over it, but that thought will never escape him. Right now he just needs help clear the bokoblins bodies so they get one with saving his fellow villagers.

* * *

 **Hey guys I've got good news. I recently found copies of** _ **Skyward Sword** _**for the Wii and** **the Wii U version of _Twilight Princess_. I've finished the former but still working on the latter. So my experience in the the franchise has expanded has increased beyond _Breath of the Wild_ since the last chapter (Now if only Nintendo will release a Switch version of _Ocarina of Time_ , that'll be great). **

**Any who, for those curious, the Bokoblins & Zora's look in this fic are based of the BotW versions. **

**I still kept in reference from The Mummy movie (the 1999 version) in here.**

 **Spoiler alert! Makos is not an OC. That's all I'm saying.**

 **Also I might've put several traits of Wild!Zelda into my version of Shad. I feel as if his canon counterpart would've gotten along with her so well had they lived in the same time period (along with canon Pipit as well since they have a love for birds).**

 **One more I want to ask. Would you guys be interested if I wrote bios for the characters in this fic?**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Welcome to my base."

The group arrived at Makos base. It was surrounded by rocky walls, which most likely keeps them covered, and even has a small pond. It was indeed smaller than Impa's base but it was decent;y big enough.

"This is bigger than I imagine it to be," Link commented.

"My base is the second biggest next to Impa's," Makos stated. "But enough about that, you all must be tired from your trip. Please, settle down and rest up," Makos kindly offered.

"Aren't we going to come up with a plan to take out the camp?" Link asked.

"Want to go straight to business," Makos chuckled. "You have a good one, Impa. I love the enthusiasm, but it's best advised for you to rest up."

"That camp has many innocent people being tortured, and you want us to rest with that in mind?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"We'll rescue them soon, I assure you. But I don't think we'll be useful to them if you're too exhausted to do anything."

Zelda managed to calm down. "Sorry. Didn't mean to freak out like that."

"You both want to free those prisoners so badly."

"Well, you see...it's just that-" Link shuddered.

"They have people we know from our village," Ilia piped up.

Makos gave a baffled look. He glanced at Impa

"Link, Zelda, and Ilia come from Ordon. Some of their people have been taken to Lake Hylia, including the man who arrived at my base." the woman explained.

The Zora's eyes widen with realization. "Ah, Ordon...No need to explain."

"You know what happened?" Zelda asked.

"Word always spreads around whenever a village is 'mysteriously' burned down," Makos explained. "Though how & who burned down are always unknown most of the time."

"Ganondorf…" Link mentioned.

"Of course it was," Makos said with disgust in his voice. "Anyways, make yourselves comfortable. My chef has an excellent dish planned out for dinner later."

Impa's group slowly dispersed around camp. Makos glanced at Ilia, still covered with Bokoblin blood. "Would you like to clean up?"

"That would be nice," Ilia said to the Zora. "But I don't have any spare clothes."

"Not a problem. I think have something perfect for you."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Let me take someplace where you'll have more privacy."

* * *

A few hours passed by since Impa's group arrived at the camp. It had gotten dark when they had started eating dinner, which is as good as Makos claimed it to be.

Zelda was sitting next to Link as they ate. Navi was hovering near them. She smiled at Link as he stuffed his face with the food. Link had always been a huge love for food, plus the appetite he had built up from the trip probably didn't help. As Zelda resumed eating, she noticed someone was missing.

"What's taking Ilia so long?" She asked Link who just shrugged.

"I'm over here."

Zelda turned her head to the direction of the voice. She saw Ilia running towards them. Her attire is also different as she is wearing a sleeveless green cloak with a hood that went to her hips, a white short-sleeved shirt underneath it, light brown shorts, brown gloves, and dark brown boots that went up to her thighs.

"Where'd you get those clothes?"

"You like it?" The teen asked. "Makos gave it to me. He said it makes me look more like a fighter."

"They do look nice, but that does not mean anything."

The young teen just rolled her eyes. There was no point in arguing since Zelda would just say the same thing. Ilia walked away to get her food.

"Everyone settled here alright? Food good with you?" Makos said.

"We're doing okay," Zelda responded.

"The food's good too," Link followed.

"I'm glad you're all settling down here quite well. We're gonna be very busy tomorrow," Makos said.

"What can you tell us about the camp?" Link asked.

"I think that's something for you to figure out for yourselves, but if you want to hear my opinion, it's not good."

"What about this Vaatti guy?"

"That depends, what did Impa tell you?"

"He treats his prisoners harshly. Practically works them to death."

"And that he's a monster," Zelda added

"Then I'll just be replaying the same song," Makos concluded. "Though he should be easy to deal with. He acts as much as he looks."

"Looks?"

"Like a big child. If he doesn't have his way, he throws a fit. From what I heard, he's also extremely overconfident and lacks a plan. I don't think he shouldn't be too hard to take down."

"We'll just have to see tomorrow. See what we're up against first," Link suggested.

"A good plan my dear green friend."

Link gave an uneasy look as Zelda chuckled at that nickname.

* * *

After dinner, Makos wanted to see how the group stood with their weaponry. As expected, he wanted to see Link, and Zelda in action. For starters, Makos wanted to see Link's swordplay. Link sparred with several members from the Zora's group. Link managed to come out on top every time. All is left is a duel with Makos. From a distance, Impa had watched the spars from afar. Seeing him in action reminds her of his father, Leal.

Each day that went by she sees more of Leal in Link. She couldn't believe how much Link is like his father, especially when it comes with using a sword. She suppose it makes sense, especially since Leal comes from a long line royal guards. It brings back memories that put a smile on her lips.

"You okay there?" Auru's voice brought her attention.

"Sometimes, I have a hard time telling the difference between Link and Leal," Impa said as Link dodged a strike from the Zora and rolled around to his back and struck him. "Sometimes it's like he never left."

"I remember how much of a great swordsman Leal was when he was in the royal guard," Auru said. "He always kicked my ass every time we sparred."

"Hmm…" Impa's smile slowly grew into a small frown.

"What happened to Leal wasn't your fault. There was no way to know that intel was leading into a trap."

"I know but I feel so awful for not telling Link about what happened."

"He understands why, and I'm sure Leal would too. You didn't want to risk Ganondorf finding out about Ordon."

A sigh escaped Impa's mouth "What would I do without you?"

"You probably would've lost your sanity, and in return, you keep me from losing mine. Goddess knows we both came close several times."

All the Sheikah could respond with is a 'hmm' before returning her gaze to the green clan warrior as he dominates Makos in the duel. For a brief moment, her mind lingers to an old memory from a different life.

* * *

 _Over 20 years ago_

 _"Is that all you got? Seems like you're getting rusty."_

 _The blonde woman blocked the strike from a blonde-haired male Hylian dressed in the same attire as the Hylian royal guard. They were both having a friendly spar in the training yard in Hyrule Castle._

 _"Don't worry, Impa. I'm just getting started."_

 _"By all means," Impa taunted playfully. "Bring it on, my friend."_

 _The man gave a grin before they resumed their duel. Both were using standard training swords left for those to use to train their swordplay with. Impa's attempted to jab her opponent, only for the man to dodge her attack. He then went for her side only for it to be blocked as well. They both circled each other, planning for their attack. Impa's opponent quickly to his side and rolled on the ground and struck Impa in the back, knocking her down. Impa looked to see her opponent point his sword at her._

 _"Looks you win today, Leal. I guess I'm the one getting rusty."_

 _"Don't put yourself down." Leal offered his hand to her, which she accepted. "You still put up quite a fight. It was only mere luck that I beat you."_

 _"Luck or not, you were great. I mean you are the best the royal guard has to offer."_

 _"You still manage to kick my sorry ass many times before. None of the royal guard skills could compare to yours. Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goals is quite admirable. It's no wonder why the Sheikah chose you to be the Royal Family's bodyguard."_

 _A strong silence fell upon the man as he turned his gaze away. "Can I ask you this question Impa?" The Sheikah's eyes fell to her friend. "Do you ever wonder what your life would be if you were not chosen to be a bodyguard?"_

 _"I...I do wonder that on occasion. Sometimes I figure if I wasn't choosen, I just be a foot soldier, or maybe even a researcher like Purah & Robbie. But I'm happy where I am I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Why do you ask me this?"_

 _"What if...One day...You realized that you weren't meant for this? Yet the only thing that people said that you come from a line warriors dedicated to protecting the royal family, and so no matter what you thought, you had to accept whatever duty falls upon you. If that was the only thing that you were told...I wonder, then...would you have chosen a different path?"_

* * *

 _The Next Day...Present_

Lake Hylia was known as the biggest lake in all of the regions of Hyrule. So huge that the water could supply 10 year's worth of drinking water if it could. Surrounding the massive lake were massive rock walls which made it a perfect place for seclusion. It has been known to be one of the many beautiful scenic places in the land.

Now it is a place filled with the blood, sweat, and tears of innocent people who were taken from their homes and forced to spend their days into slave labor. Though unknown to them, it may come to an end soon.

In the surrounding forested hills around the lake, Link, Zelda , Makos, Shiek, Impa, Auru, and Sheik were gazing down. Seeing the conditions made them feel disgusted.

"This lake used to be so beautiful," Sheik commented.

"Now it has fallen victim to Ganondorf's wrath," Auru added as he sketched on a huge paper.

"I consider it a miracle that your friend managed to escape this place, Link," Makos said.

Link looked around the camp. His heart had gotten closer to being shattered the more he gazed. As he did, one individual caught his eye. The person was a male that looked Hylian due to his pointy ears. Yet he didn't look Hylian. For his skin was ash white. While his hair seems to be a white purple. He was also dressed in purple as well. The only thing that stood out to link was the person's eyes. They reminded of Impa's and Sheik's red eyes, though this person had a different shade.

"That our guy?"

"That's Vaati all right," Impa said to him.

The green glad warrior brought his attention to the man. Vaati's appearance makes him look as if he is in his late teen years, though in actuality, he was much older than that. It seems Makos' description of him being childlike is indeed accurate.

"Look at this place. All those poor people," Zelda noted. "Are those cannons?"

"Must be. That must be Ganondorf's latest project," Auru said.

"That's a lot of them…"

"Vaati is a very smart man. Many say that he was a member of the Sheikah," Impa said.

"Woah, seriously?"

"I'm not sure, but judging by his deeds, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Why would any of them join Ganondorf, especially after he wiped them out?"

"Some join out of fear, or they believe he's right and lost perspective."

All of a sudden, Vaati looked in the other direction and an angry expression came to his face. A pair of soldiers were dragging a young man Link didn't recognize but can see the fear written on his face. It was the same kind that was on Fado's face when he told his ordeals here. He must Be one of the slaves there. The soldiers throw the man on his fours at Vaati's feet.

"What's the problem?!" Vaati demanded.

"We found this slave slacking around, sir," The guard holding the man said.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I-" The man stuttered.

"Answer me when you are spoken too!" Vaati screamed, which is starting to get the attention of other guards and slaves.

"I've been working for many hours with anything to drink or eat-"

"Are you saying that you're incapable of working?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then what are you saying, slave?"

"I'm not sure how much longer I can last if I keep going on like this!"

Vaati grew silent and started slowly walking around the man, still trembling with fear. Slaves and several soldiers watch the scene unfold anticipating what would happen next.

"Listen to me carefully. You were brought here for a reason. You are here to work under me. Anyone who works under me works directly underneath King Ganondorf himself. So technically, when you talk to me, you're talking to the king. That also means when you insult me, you insult the king himself!"

"I-I wasn't insulting anyone. Please, I didn't me-," The man was cut off as Vaati punched him in his face so hard that the man was almost knocked over. Slaves and even several guards flinched as this occurred.

"And when you're useless to me you're useless to the king." Vaati then slowly pulled out a small knife. "And you know what happens to those who are useless?"

Link shifted before Sheik's hand forced him down. "He's gonna kill him!"

"And what are you gonna do? Get yourself captured and killed also?"

Link reluctantly got back down. He didn't want to, but he knew Sheik was right. Link continued watching the scene, waiting for the inevitable.

"Please sir, spare me. I swear, this won't happen again. Forgive me!" The man begged.

Vaati's expression went from sheer anger to genuine concern. "You know. I do believe everyone deserves forgiveness, even for the most minor of mistakes…"

The man looked confused as Vaati looked away for a brief moment. Then, before anyone could anticipate it, the sound of a knife cutting flesh occur as fast as one could blink. The man clenched his throat as he fell face-first to the ground, as a small puddle of blood started pouring out. Slaves looked in horror and guards tried to calm everyone down.

"Apology accepted," Vaati said, clearly unaffected by his actions.

Impa's group remained still as they watched the whole thing. They were used to seeing actions such as these. None weren't affected as Link was. He had never watched someone die in his life. True, he had witnessed the destruction of his village and saw the aftermath of the destruction of another but never he ever had truly witnessed death itself take action. The worst part, he couldn't do anything about it.

"Burn this body. We have visitors coming later and I don't want to stink up the camp!" Vaati ordered his men.

As the guards dragged the corpse away, another guard approached him. "Warden, are you sure it was wise to do that? You've already killed two other slaves earlier this month, and had another that escaped not too long ago."

"As long as these weapons get shipped to his majesty, he won't care what happens to these people. Besides, we could always get more."

Those words build anger up in Link. He couldn't see that he was seeing a man with very little regard for these people's well being. Link wanted to go down there himself and kill the bastard himself for the horrors he put his villagers through.

"We need to head back," Impa commanded. "I believed we've seen enough."

Everyone didn't need to be told twice. As everyone walked ahead, Link remains still as his gaze fell upon the pool of blood that belonged to the man. He was pulled out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Link, take some advice," Sheik's voice spoke. "In war, there will always be casualties be it soldiers or innocent people. All you can do is focus on the ones you can save."

* * *

 _A little later..._

The group made their way back to Makos camp.

"You're back!" Ilia had greeted them. She noticed the distress looks on their faces. "Are you guys alright?"

"We-we're fine," Link insisted.

"So? What are we up against?" she asked.

Impa looked over to Auru, who was holding a rolled-up paper in his hands. The elder man placed it on the ground and unrolled it. It was a map of the lake.

"This entire area is the camp." Impa pointed to an area on the map.

"It looks huge," Ilia commented

"Do you know where do they keep the slaves?" Shad asked.

"The slaves are kept on a makeshift island. They used to work from dawn through the night. That is until several weeks ago when a curfew was issued. Now they work from sunrise to sunset." Makos gave a sly look to Link. "I think your escaped friend might've had something to do with that."

"That at least keeps them out of the line of fire, if this ends out in a full out battle," Ashei stated. "This may be more difficult than we thought."

"Which is why we're gonna need everyone's help on this," Makos said.

"By everyone you mean...everyone?" Ilia asked the Zora.

"That includes you too if that's what you're asking. Is that gonna be a problem for you?"

"Well, it's just…"

"She doesn't have much experience in close combat," Zelda spoke up.

"Ah, no worries. I will have her in a place where she is part of the action but should be a safe enough distance. I was thinking you could be a sniper of sorts."

"A sniper, really?'

"Especially after you handled yourself with that alpha yesterday."

"Alpha?" The teen arched a brow.

"The blue bokoblin you faced off yesterday. They are alpha's of their respective groups. Surely you knew that, right?"

"Of..of course I did!" Ilia replied with a nervous smile. Everyone else gave uneasy looks at each other."

"Since we got that cleared up, we need to get back on topic." Impa brought up.

"One thing to start with, are there any guards around the camp?" Shad asked.

"Only during the day where the slaves work, but it's pretty low when the sunsets. Probably think since the hills surround them and the slaves are on the island, they don't feel the need to patrol everything."

"So this should be easy, right?" Ilia asked.

"That's when this comes in." Makos pointed to what seems to be a tall dark thin wooden building on the map. "This is what I come to believe as 'The Watchtower'. It seems every area around the camp, even the island. The only way we'll get things done is to take over that watchtower without being spotted. If they see something wrong, they'll alert the camp. We take it over, they lose control."

"They shouldn't be too hard," Zelda suggested. " Where do they keep the weapons?"

"The building yard and finished ones are next to each other. It could make destroying them easier."

"How do we do that?"

"I have a solution." Shad lifted the big bag he had carried throughout the journey. He opened the flap lid and put it in front of him for everyone to see. The contents inside took the Ordon group by surprise.

"You carry bombs with you?" Link asked.

"Where do you even get them?" Zelda also responded.

"I made them myself," Shad answered.

"How?" Ilia asked.

"Books…"

"...Right."

"Anyways, we have an idea how to destroy them, but how are we gonna get into that camp." Auru brought up. "The only entrance is the hill but that's no doubt guarded."

"We could try climbing down the rock walls," Sheik suggested.

"Yes, but the walls are too high to climb down. Even if we get down quietly, the watchtower would spot us and give Vaati's men plenty of time to neutralize us."

The air grew silent as everyone pondered with ideas. Link gazed at the map of the camp as the words just spoken moments ago went through his head. The main entrance would be guarded and the walls are too high to properly sneak in. But then he had a sudden thought. What if they don't have to sneak in?

"I think I may have an idea…"

* * *

Back at the lake, Vaati walked through the labor yard observing the slaves at work. By his side is none other than Ghirahim who had arrived several hours earlier per Ganondorf's orders to observe Vaati's progress.

"It is quite a pleasure for you to come down here, Lord Ghirahim."

"Enough of the pleasantries, Vaati. I did not come here to waste my time to gawk at your progress. His majesty sent me here to put you back on schedule."

"I assure you, Lord Ghirahim, I'm having the slaves work as fast as we can."

"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them."

"I assure you, we will have them ready within a fortnight."

"The king does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation. You keep pushing back the dates to many times. These cannon were supposed to sent out weeks ago"

"There have been some...unexpected problems."

"So your reports say but I'm starting to think his majesty was wrong to choose you to oversee this."

"I just need more time."

"Then maybe you should tell the king himself then. I'm sure he would like to hear the reasoning for why. Unless of course there's a reason why these delays keep occurring. It wouldn't have to with these problems, does it? I'm sure the king would love to hear that one of his best men can't control his grip around here…"

"I'll double my efforts. The first shipment will be ready by the end of the week. You have my word."

"I hope so Vaati, for your sake." Ghirahim walked outside of the camp to where a carriage waits. "After all, someone as smart as you is wise enough to know not to make the king angry."

Vaati stood in his place as he watched Ghirahim's carriage ride away. He was always somewhat envious of Ghirahim's position of being Ganondorf's right hand. The taller Hylian knew of this jealousy and would take any moment he could to gloat. Vaati would never let that get to him. No, He'll prove Ghirahim wrong. For now he wants to relax. It had been a long day. As he glance over to a group of slaves, a young woman caught his eye. After today he figure he deserves some...pleasure. Vaati will worry about the canons tomorrow. What else could go wrong within the next 24 hours?

* * *

 **How ya'll been? Me? I recently beat _Twilight Princess HD_ so hooray for me.**

 **Anyone that's curious, Ilia's new outfit is basically Linkle's from _Hyrule Warriors_**

 **So next chapter will be the big battle. It may take a while since I'm not well verse with writing battles and what not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story.**

 **Favs, Follows, and Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
